Back to the Way I Was
by Aix98
Summary: After the incident with Annabeth that caused her death, Percy shut himself out of the world for six years. After that, he's changed and the world had changed. Olympus and Camp Half-Blood are in a mess without him, and now they're facing a threat which would decide the fate of the world. Would Percy save his old life or would he leave everything behind? Post HoO. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been bugging me since I've thought of it. It's a new idea, so a new fanfic. I'll post maybe a few chapters of it before I continue the Forbidden Love fanfic. It's a clichéd idea, only with a couple of my twists. It's after the Giant war and, well the typical thing.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

It's been six years since Percy shut himself out from Olympus, from camp, from his friends and family, including his mother. After what happened, he didn't have any intention in going back to his old life. Now, he had a new life, which had its ups and downs.

The worst thing Percy had suffered was the constant nightmares and flashbacks about Annabeth. Even after death, Annabeth had haunted him in his dreams and visions. He'd have flashing images of the bloody Riptide, her corpse lying motionless next to him and those grey eyes that showed so much pain, Percy wanted nothing more than to replace her in her place.

After the incident, Percy shut himself away from the Greek world, even though monsters were always after him. In six years of his journey alone, he'd discovered many things, many things that even the gods, titans or even Gaia herself haven't seen yet.

It was on that day, his life changed again.

Percy was in a tent that he'd made for himself. It was supposed to be a temporary place for him to sleep, but it end up being his home. His only source of food and water was a stream of river nearby. Percy would've never eaten seafood unless he had to. He'd always search for any other animals around before eating any sea creature.

He sat down on a log as he started a camp fire. He had gotten better at it after learning that damp wood won't light up. After the fire had started, Percy sat down to enjoy the warmth and comfort that was radiated from the fire.

Percy sighed as his thoughts drifted back to his moments with Thalia. He wondered where Thalia is right now and what is she doing. Same goes for Nico and all of his other friends. Six years had passed, and there's not a single day that Percy didn't miss his friends and family. It was hard not to reveal himself to everyone, but Percy couldn't bear to face them after what happened with Annabeth. He didn't know if they would hate him or forgive him.

In the years, he'd learn so many things that were even hidden from the eyes of the gods. For example, Percy met a strange boy called Carter Kane and he was some sort of magician. At first, Percy thought he was going to pull a rabbit out of a hat, but apparently, that's not what Carter meant by 'magician'. Gods from the Egyptian and Norse mythologies were real, but some kind of Ancient Law had prevented the three powers from meeting or even discovering each other's existence. Percy managed to discover them and got accepted, but he knew he couldn't stay long. He didn't belong in their world just as much as they didn't belong in his. He'd learn to conceal himself from the gods, but his scent was still just as strong towards monsters or pretty much anyone who could smell him.

Then, he learned about the dragons. In a far, mystical place called Hawaii (yes, Percy has been to Hawaii. It's the Labyrinth's fault, long story), he'd met an entrance in one of the volcanoes called Mauna Loa. As Percy trudged deeper into the cave, he stumbled into a cavern filled with some kind of dragon people. They called themselves Draconians. The Draconians were dragons that had morphed into humans so they wouldn't take so much space in hiding. Percy had never seen them in their true form, but after a few close calls with their flaming breaths, Percy believed them. After learning some things about them and following their ways, the Draconians called him a Youngling, which stands for a young dragon.

Because that Percy didn't have the strength of a dragon, they gave Percy a sword. It was massive and broad, about the size of a surfing board. The hilt was wrapped in leather while the blade was Dragon Scales, melted down and shaped into a blade. Percy could wield it just fine and it proved useful against the hard skin of a drakon.

The reason he'd accepted the sword was because he didn't have anything to defend himself with. His sword, Riptide . . . it brought bad memories.

Percy was disrupted out of his thoughts when he smelled something in the air. Yeah, during his time with the Draconians, all of his senses and physical abilities increased incredibly. The last six years he'd spent alone hadn't gone to a complete waste. He trained and improved himself greatly, training slightly with the Egyptians and Norse people. His training with the Draconians weren't finished yet, but since he's not a dragon, it's technically finished since that's all his human body could learn.

His nose picked up a weird smell, which Percy figured to be a monster. He stood up, extinguished the flames and took his sword out. The only way to hide his sword was with the Mist, but he didn't need it now because he's hiding himself. Ever since he was alone, darkness had become his ally. He blended in with the shadows, waiting for his enemy to appear. Percy hid behind a tree and steadied his breathing. He listened closely and touched the ground.

Footsteps . . . Heavy . . . More than two . . . Weird dog smell . . .

There were probably several Hellhounds and Cyclopes around him. Percy glanced around the tree to see if there were any hostiles. He'd spotted a Cyclopes lumbering around, sniffing the air. It had definitely caught Percy's scent and isn't leaving until it finds him. Percy crept up towards the Cyclopes slowly and quietly.

"Demigod! Where are you? Let me eat you!" The Cyclops bellowed. Percy pulled his hood over his head and wore a hard plastic white mask that covered the bottom half of his face, so you could only see his top half. He felt like Bane, but it was the only way to keep anyone from recognizing him instantly.

Percy lunged forward and slashed at the waist of the Cyclops, catching it off guard and splitting it in half. The monsters crumbled into dust slowly. His nose caught up with another scent. The first ones were monsters, Hellhounds and a few Cyclopes, but the other scents were weird. Percy recognized it, but he couldn't remember what it was.

Turns out, he didn't need to remember.

"Hunters, take them out." Percy heard Artemis shouted. Without hesitating, Percy ran towards the opposite direction from where the voice came from. Then, he heard another voice.

"Help!" A child's voice cried out. From the sound of it, it was a girl's voice and she sounds like a little kid. Percy scanned the area quickly and sees the girl being attacked by a Hellhound. The girl was screaming as she tried to get rid of the Hellhound with a long branch. The Hellhound growled as it slowly advanced at her, waiting to take its meal.

Percy was in a dilemma. He didn't want to be discovered by Artemis because he knew, if Artemis was here, so were the hunters and if the hunters were here, that means Thalia's here. On the other hand, Percy didn't want to leave the helpless child alone because he knew he would feel the guilt later on.

Then, an image started to flash back into his head. The image of his bloody sword and Annabeth sprawled lifeless on the ground in front of him. Percy blinked and put one hand on his head, trying to get the image out of his head.

_Percy . . ._Annabeth's faint voice said in my mind. He shook his head, trying to put it all aside. "Fuck it," Percy muttered as he dashed towards the girl. Percy took his sword it's sheathe on his back and swung his sword upwards, making the monster disintegrate. Percy looked at the girl. She had a long pink hair, which Percy found adorable. Her eyes were purple in colour. She was crying from fear as she backed away from me. "It's okay, little one. I killed it, see? No evil doggies."

"Why should I trust you?" The girl said. When she talked, Percy saw fangs, which was kind of weird. "The other guys tricked me into being their slave. I killed them all."

Percy's eyes widened. She kills people? "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve."

Then, Percy heard the sounds of footsteps just a few meters behind them. "Uh, I'm in a hurry, so, bye." Percy said before he ran. Well, at least he _tried_to run.

"Don't move or we'll shoot!" A voice said, a voice that Percy recognized too well. Percy looked behind him and saw Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt and her fellow huntress were all aiming their arrows at him. Percy kept his hood low so they couldn't see his eyes and face.

The girl Percy just saved was frightened, but she edged closer towards him. Percy guessed that the girl might trust him more than the hunters, because they were aiming their arrows at both of them.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked. Percy stayed silent, because if he spoke, his cover might be blown. Thalia knew him so much that she might recognize his voice when she hears it. Percy simply kept his head low without saying anything.

"The goddess is talking to you, _boy._" Phoebe snarled, drawing her bowstring a bit further back. The other hunters followed suit. There were probably a dozen of them, plus Artemis.

"Who are they?" The girl asked next to Percy. Percy didn't answer but instead, he took his sword out.

"Are you challenging us, boy?" Phoebe said with a dangerous tone. I stayed motionless.

"Very well. Fire!" Artemis ordered. Volleys of silver arrows were launched from their bows, all aimed at Percy. Percy reacted quickly and stabbed his sword to the ground. Because of the broad blade, it was enough to cover most of his body if he crouched. He pulled the pink haired girl with him and hid behind the sword. Percy heard the clangs of metals against the sword every time an arrow hits it.

"On my signal, run." Percy whispered to the girl.

"Run where?"

"Run away from here as fast as possible." Percy replied.

"Hold your fire!" Artemis shouted. The volleys of arrows stopped. The trees and ground around them were littered with silver arrows. Some lodged into the tree trunks and some snapped in half. The instant the fire ceased, Percy pulled his sword from the ground and gave the girl an appointing look. The girl nodded and ran in, whoa . . . As she ran, she left a trail of purple images behind her, meaning she was running super fast.

Who was that kid?

However, Percy snapped himself out of his thoughts and ran away from the hunters. "After him!" Percy heard Artemis shouted. The hunters moved quickly and swiftly, using the tree branches to their advantages. The training over six years had increased his speed and stamina, but he wasn't as agile as the hunters. Every time Percy had dodged something out of his way, it would slow him down, making the hunters catch up on him.

Eventually, Percy managed to outrun them all as Percy left the in the dust.

Or so he thought he did.

It was not until then Percy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Thalia in front of him, arrow notched. "Nice try dude, but I'm way faster."

Percy knew he couldn't run away from Thalia, because she is fast, even before she was a hunter. Now that she is and after six years, Percy doubted Thalia had been slacking off. So, Percy didn't have a choice.

"Step aside, and no one gets hurt." Percy said as quietly as possible. Thalia frowned at his voice.

"You sound familiar." Thalia said. "Reveal your face."

Percy shook his head. "Step aside." Percy said, putting a little threat in his voice.

"Take the damn hood off." Thalia stretched the bowstring a bit further back.

"If I don't?"

"Then I'll blast the shit out of you with lightning."

Percy didn't buy it. He took one step forward and Thalia fired her arrow. It was charged with electricity because as it flew, Percy saw several sparks flying from it. The arrow hit his face, but didn't harm him. It exploded on contact, exploding the hood and half of the mask he was wearing. Smoke enveloped his face.

"That'd teach you to mess with me." Thalia said triumphantly. As the smoke cleared up, Thalia gasped.

His bottom left part of the face was covered with a white hard plastic mask, but the rest was visible. Percy looked at Thalia with guilt, sadness and regret.

"Percy? Is that you?" Thalia reached her hands out. A pained expression could be seen across his face. Thalia had a look of relief and happiness as she finally met her long lost friend.

"Stay back, Thalia." Percy warned. He didn't want this to happen, but it was hard not to look dead in her eyes and tell her that he's sorry. Thalia ran towards him.

Shit, he had no choice.

As Thalia tried to hug him, Percy ducked under her arms and pinched the side of her neck, making her unconscious instantaneously. "I'm sorry, Thals." Percy said before he brushed across her hair. Percy heard footsteps several meters away, which Percy guessed must've been the hunters. He ran off before he could meet any one of them.

**Line Break**

Percy woke up in a cold sweat. He had the same nightmare again. Annabeth is haunting him, no matter what he did. Percy must've also been crying in his sleep as well, because he had tears coming out from his eyes. Percy steadied himself on the tree to avoid from falling.

A few hours after his encounter with the hunters and Artemis, Percy found a safe spot on a tree to sleep on. When he woke up, it was dawn and the sun was about to rise.

Percy sighed as he remembered his meeting with Thalia. He'd had close encounters like that, but that was the closest in the past six years.

**Artemis' POV**

It annoyed Artemis how the man managed to slip away from her and her hunters. He moved in a speed faster than the hunters, which meant he was not a mortal, but Artemis didn't sense any godly aura or power in the boy's blood. It annoyed her even more when she found her lieutenant unconscious after managing to catch him. Luckily, no one was hurt, which was a bit weird. Why would he knock her out instead of killing her?

They'd set up camp nearby and brought Thalia to her tent for healing. Artemis was a bit worried when she saw her, but it confused her when she saw tear streaks from her eyes. That made Artemis wonder what happened with Thalia during her encounter with the mysterious man.

Then, Thalia shot awake and shouted one name: "Percy!"

"Thalia, are you okay?" Artemis rushed to her side. Her eyes were wild, as if she was looking for something. She looked around and scanned the tent, but didn't seem to found what she was looking for.

"Percy, where is he? Where's Percy?" She asked hurriedly. Artemis frowned at the question.

"Thalia, Percy has been missing for six years. You knew that. We're here because we're still searching for him." Artemis said but Thalia shook her head furiously.

"No, no, no, I saw him! He was the guy that we were chasing! It was Percy!" Thalia exclaimed as tears fell from her eyes. It was hard to believe her, because the Percy that Artemis knew isn't that fast, isn't that strong and doesn't and couldn't wield a sword that freaking huge.

"Thalia, it couldn't have been him. Otherwise, I would've sensed Poseidon's blood in his blood." Artemis said.

"B-but . . ." Thalia started sobbing and sniffing. It's rare to see Thalia cry but when she does; someone needs to be there for her. Artemis sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, my sister. We will find him, I promise we will." Artemis said. Artemis didn't want to admit it to everyone, but she was also eager to bring him back. Everything was horrible for the past six years since he left. Olympus had never seen a sadder day; Poseidon barely had any rest in finding his son, and same goes for his mother, Sally Jackson, a sweet lady, married to a guy named Paul, one of the few males Artemis could tolerate with. Sally was sad, and had been searching for Percy and never gave up. When everyone asked Hades if Percy was dead, he shook his head.

Camp Half-Blood isn't any better. Since Percy left, everyone was sad. The new demigods that arrived were always cocky, always tried to make their name in camp. The older campers had backed down, thanks to Chiron. He was trying hard to avoid conflict, though he looked like he wanted to put an arrow in one of the newer campers himself. The last time the Hunt has been in there, Artemis herself had to interfere to avoid bloodbath between the new campers and the hunters.

"Percy, I saw him . . . I swear I saw him." Thalia said as she sobbed into Artemis' shoulder.

"We'll find him, sister." Artemis promised, though she wasn't so sure.

**Percy's POV**

When the sun had finally risen and it was early morning, Percy walked around the forest to find a new campsite. His sword was sheathed on his back. He tried to sniff for any scent or smell of any source of water, but no such luck. Percy trudged around the forest, trying to find another place for him to rest.

Then, Percy noticed a cave at the side of a hill. Percy shrugged and entered the cave. He had no source of light, so he had no plans on exploring the cave more than he had to. He rested himself for a bit in the cave. Percy still hadn't gotten over his meeting with Thalia.

"Fucking daylight . . ." a familiar voice groaned.

Percy draw his sword and faced himself deeper into the cave. "Who's there?" Percy asked. Percy heard footsteps heading towards him, getting closer and closer.

"Well, well, there's a familiar face." A female's voice said. It was the girl that Percy had saved last night. So, she was also hiding in this cave. For a seven year old, she's pretty resourceful.

"Oh, it's you. What's your name again?" Percy asked as he put away his sword.

"It's Tiarana, but you can call me Tia." She said as she jumped happily. "I'm so happy to see you again. I missed you. Where've you been?"

For a resourceful girl, she's pretty childish.

"I was busy." Percy said which was kind of true.

"Can you, um, come closer?" Tia said.

"Why?"

"Because you're in the sun."

"So?"

"I, uh, can't handle the sun."

Percy frowned. He took a step closer to her, into the shadows. Percy felt her hugging his leg. "Thank you mister, for saving me."

"It's okay, kiddo." Percy ruffled the hair of the young child. She looked up to Percy and smiled. Percy could see the tiny fangs in her teeth. Her pink hair was all the way to her waist and her purple eyes were, um, dazzling and yet at the same time hypnotizing, and not in a good way.

"Hey, mister?"

"There's no need to call me mister, Tia." Percy pointed out. "My name is Percy Jackson. You can call me Percy."

"Per-cy Ja-son." Tia tried to pronounce my name. I chuckled a bit and shook my head.

"It's not Jason, its Jackson."

"Jack-son." Tia said as she showed her smile again.

Then, Percy's nose caught a scent. It smells like an animal and probably a huge one. "Tia, get behind me." Percy said as he took his sword out. Percy heard some kind of deep growling coming from within the cave. It was a bear. A huge bear, easily twice the size of Percy.

"Tia, I need you to- Tia?" Percy glanced over to where Tia was standing behind him. At first, Percy thought she would be hiding and cowering in fear. Instead, she stared at the beast hungrily while baring its fangs. Her purple eyes glowed menacingly dangerous. "Tia, are you-"

Before Percy could finish his sentence, Tia advanced in super speed and snapped the neck of the bear in one quick move. Percy's jaw dropped. He was astonished that a seven year old girl could do that to a full grown bear. She had super speed and now super strength? It wasn't supposed to be that surprising because she told Percy that she killed a few men before but it still managed to surprise Percy.

Then, came the disgusting part.

Right in front of Percy's eyes, Tia buried her fangs into the neck of the beast. Percy's eyes widened and would've gagged and barfed if he wasn't so confused right now.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hang on there Tia. That's not- ugh, that's gross!" Percy said as he held his sword up.

What is this girl?

"What? I'm hungry." Tia said. "Besides, I'm not eating it. I'm, drinking."

"Drinking?"

If possible, Percy was about to be more sick. She was drinking the blood of the bear. This girl is weird. But, Percy remembered something. He tried to put the puzzle together.

Superhuman speed and strength, menacing eyes, can't handle the sun, drinks blood . . .

Oh shit.

She's a fucking vampire.

**A/N: Ta-da! How was it? I've decided to mix the world of PJO into the world's most popular myths and legends aside from Greek stuff. I don't know if you like it or not, but I will update another chapter of this before I continue on with the star fanfic. I know it's too early and you're probably doubting if I could ever manage two fanfics at the same time, but I'll improvise. Anyway, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps.**

**P/S: The pairing hasn't been decided yet but I'm guessing from what you all just read, I know that you know it won't be a Percabeth fanfic. So, decide and fire away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah shit, I made a mistake. Thanks to ClassicStupidGenius for pointing out the mistake on Tia's age. She's twelve, guys. I made a mistake in saying that she's seven in the cave. Again, thanks for pointing that out.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

Percy watched with pure shock as Tia continued to suck the blood dry from the bear. So, when she said she killed the men before, did she . . . that thought was too disturbing he had to put it out of his head. He summed up that the guys who had Tia as their slave were not good guys and deserved to die.

"Uh, Tia? Can you stop for a minute?" Percy asked, holding his sword a bit higher. Tia stopped drinking blood, which was a bit of relief, but her mouth was covered with blood that it was hard not to be slightly scared. If a twelve year old had blood on her around her mouth and hands and had suddenly smiled like nothing was wrong, who wouldn't shit their pants?

"What's wrong? Do you want some?" Tia offered. Percy quickly shook his head.

"No! It's not that. Just, are you a vampire?" Percy asked. It seemed like a stupid question, but at least it's a legitimate one. Tia giggled and smiled at Percy.

"Of course I am."

Then, something occurred to Percy. "Then why didn't you kill the Hellhound that attacked you? You could kill a freaking bear, but not a Hellhound."

Tia shrugged. "It caught me by surprise and I panicked. I'm a twelve year old girl who saw a big ass dog from Hell, what do you expect? Did you expect me too skip around the dog happily?"

She's got a point.

Percy shuddered at the sight Tia drinking blood again. He should've catch up on it by the time she said she couldn't handle the sun, but as always, he was a Seaweed Brain.

_Seaweed Brain . . ._

_Why Percy? _Annabeth's pained expression flashed across Percy's mind. Percy gasped slightly in pain as he collapsed to one knee. He held his head with his hand while the other gripped the sword as tightly as he could. He gave a slight groan of pain as voices kept ringing in his head.

_It's your fault!_

_You're the cause of her death!_

_How could you do this?!_

_You're pathetic!_

"Percy, are you alright?" Tia asked. Tia's real voice snapped him back to reality. He was breathing heavily and his sword was practically trembling because of his hand gripping it too hard. He dropped the sword to the ground and sat down, leaning his back against the walls of the cave.

"I'm fine." Percy simply said. "Just a little headache."

"Well, you should rest." Tia said, a clear worried expression flashed across her face.

"No, I should be going," Percy shook his head and stood up, taking his sword with him as he put it back in its sheathe. "Thanks for everything, Tia."

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!" Tia said.

"Sorry, but I need to travel in daylight which is a problem for you. I can't wait at night, because the hunters are after me." Percy explained. Tia clearly looked disappointed. Before he could leave, Tia ripped a piece of his shirt. Percy didn't mind that, but he was certainly confused. He looked at Tia questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, it's so I could track you." Tia explained. "I can use your shirt to track your scent, so expect to see me around night." She said. Great, now I have a twelve year old vampire chasing me at night, Percy thought.

Percy gave in and sighed. "Just, be careful on your way to, wherever I might end up later." Tia gave Percy a quick hug, which Percy returned. He ruffled her hair before leaving her alone in the cave.

Percy didn't want to leave her at all, even if she was a bloodsucking little girl. Percy didn't want her to be in trouble the next time she got caught and plus . . . he's not ready to have someone he needs to protect. After the incident with Annabeth, Percy had lost his trust on himself to protect anyone. He barely trusts himself to protect anyone but himself. He can't bare to watch them die because of the mistakes he did . . .

Like he did with Annabeth . . .

Something else occurred to Percy. Vampires are supposed to suck blood, right?

So why didn't Tia sank her teeth in Percy's neck?

**Line Break**

Percy trudged deeper and deeper into the forest, or so he thought he did. By the time he reached the first sign of civilization, which was a city, by the way, it was already dusk. The sun was slowly descending and the moon was about to show itself, meaning he was ahead of the hunters. When Percy was about to step into the city, something stopped him. It was some sort of barrier that Percy couldn't get through.

Percy cursed silently. They knew Percy was here, so they locked down the forest to track him. Thalia saw his face. Percy had hoped that Thalia would think it was only her imagination, but Percy knew Thalia isn't that stupid. For now, Percy needed to hide and find a way of escape later on.

Three, two, one . . . Nightfall.

It was already night and Percy knew the hunters were in action. Then, there was some kind of voice, like it was coming from a speaker.

"Disturbance in the barrier to the west." Percy recognized the voice as Athena's voice. Percy groaned. This is turning into Hunger Games. Percy ran back into the woods. By now, Tia should be on the move and will find me in a few minutes. Percy knew he should stay still so Tia could find him, but he had to move. Artemis, and possibly other people that were searching for him, knew where Percy was.

He dodged tree branches and jumped over several logs on his run. Then, he stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes and sharpened his senses. He knelt down and put one hand on the cold ground.

Footsteps . . . Running . . . Slithering . . . Roar . . . Growls . . . Screaming . . . Sizzling . . . That weird dog smell again . . . Electricity . . .

The hunters were being attacked. Percy got up instantly and went towards the commotion. It was just a few hundred meters away. The sound got louder and louder. Percy was now sure they were being attacked by monsters and possibly, a drakon. He didn't care if the others found out who he was, he wanted to save his friends for better or for worse.

_This is your fault, _Annabeth's voice rang in Percy's head. Percy stopped and held his head as yelped in pain.

"Annabeth, not now . . ." Percy pleaded. An image flashed on Percy's mind. It was their last kiss. Just a painful reminder on what Percy had lost because of his mistake. Percy just shook his head and put the image aside from his head. He ran towards where the hunters were fighting.

When he reached there, it was worse than Percy had originally thought. There were two drakons, several dracaenas and a few Cyclopes. It proved too much for the Hunters and . . . wait, where's Artemis?

The hunters backed away and notched their arrows at the monsters that were lumbering slowly, waiting for their next meal. The hunters looked like they were protecting something, and Percy knew who. Artemis was unconscious and the hunters were trying to protect their lady.

Percy gritted his teeth and took out his sword. He dashed past the trees and slashed at the first monster he saw. They were surprised sat the golden dust that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Percy moved to the first drakon and cut through its skin with no problem, thanks to his sword. The monsters got over their shock faster than the hunters. After realizing that Percy was the enemy, they attacked Percy.

It was too much to handle at a time if the hunters were just going to stand there in shock all night long. Percy swung his sword once sideways and decapitated two dracaenas at the same time. He stabbed a Cyclopes in the gut and blocked a swing of the club by a Cyclops. Then, he felt something painful in his leg. A spear of a dracaena. Percy growled in pain as blood started to stream from his leg where the dracaena had slashed him. Percy whirled his sword around and decapitated a dracaena. He didn't see the drakon lunging at him, fangs already bared.

"Percy!" A childish voice shouted. It was Tia. In super speed, she jumped and kicked the drakon that was about to attack Percy. She kicked so hard that the drakon's scale actually shattered from the sheer force of her kick. "I followed you." She said with a smile.

"Can we talk later? We're kind of in a trouble." Percy said.

Finally, the hunters got over their shock.

"Hunters! Fire!" Thalia shouted. Soon, streams of arrows flew across the air and luckily, they weren't aiming for Percy. The arrows took out several monsters so it wouldn't be so much of a trouble. The drakon that Tia had just kicked hissed at them, clearly mad at the kicking. Percy shut it down with a swipe of his blade, disintegrating the monster in a shower of golden dust. His wound earlier took its toll as Percy winced in pain. The monsters were cleared and it was safe for now. Percy sat down and looked at how bad the wound was. It was deep, but Percy have felt worse.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Tia knelt next to Percy, which made Percy nervous. Being a vampire, Tia had a certain 'thirst' for blood and since his leg was bloody, well . . .

"You're not going to drink my blood, are you?" Percy asked. Tia just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Percy, I've learned to control my thirst around humans. Unless I'm really, _really _thirsty, you don't have to worry about a thing." Tia explained. That reassured Percy a bit. All he had to do was keep offering her blood juice and everything will be fine.

"Percy?" He heard a voice said behind him.

Oh boy . . .

Without looking, Percy said, "Hey, Thalia." There were several gasps from the hunters. Without having the time to react or look back, Thalia jumped and tackled him with a hug. Thalia cried and sobbed into his chest. Percy gave a sad smile as he rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay Thals, I'm here."

Thalia hugged Percy even tighter. "I missed you. Where've you been?"

"I'm sorry I left." Percy simply said, not having an explanation for her.

**Line Break**

After Artemis woke up, slightly annoyed that she had been knocked out of battle, they'd set up camp for the night. They were reluctant to let Percy stay, since he was a male. She'd healed his leg as a sign of gratitude for protecting her hunters, though she was still a bit annoyed. Luckily, no other Olympians except for Artemis knew they'd found him.

"Don't worry, Lady Artemis. I'll be staying a few meters away from the hunters." Percy said to her. Artemis looked a bit impressed that he knew not to mess with her hunters.

"Very well. We have a spare tent for your use and-"

"There's no need for that." Percy cut her off. "I have no plans on sleeping tonight and I'll be watching should any monsters attack us." Percy explained.

Artemis looked rather surprised. She thought Percy would be thankful and accept the generosity, but she should've known better. "Suit yourself then. We will go to Olympus at dawn and you will be coming with us. No excuses.

Percy bowed slightly and trudged off deep into the woods. Percy told Tia not to reveal that she's a vampire because Percy thinks that the gods probably didn't know that vampires existed. Tia was going to stay with them while Thalia was reluctant to let Percy out of her sight.

Percy sat down on a tree branch and Thalia followed suit. It was tense between them, because as sad as Thalia is right now, she's still mad at Percy for leaving her and everyone. Thalia stayed by his side and not letting go of his arm, afraid to lose him again. After losing Annabeth, she didn't want any more of her friends to die.

"Only one question, Percy," Thalia said. "Why? Why did you leave us?"

Percy sighed. He shook the image on Annabeth out of his head.

"You know why, Thalia. I can't go back after what I did." Percy said miserably.

"Percy, you can't blame yourself for Annabeth's death. You know it wasn't your fault." Thalia said softly.

"It is, Thalia. I'd promised her that I'd protect her with my life, but because of what I did, I ended up taking her life."

"It's not your fault, stop saying that it is." Thalia said. "What would Annabeth say to you if she saw you like this?" Percy winced. Distorted images of Annabeth appeared in his mind.

"I've been having nightmares about her, Thalia. She haunts me after her death for the past six years." A tear was visible streaming from Percy's eyes.

Thalia gave Percy a comforting hug. "We're going to get through this, Percy. I'll be by your side in every step of the way." Thalia said with a smile.

Percy wiped the tears off and smiled. "Thanks, Thalia. I'm sorry I left you and . . . everyone."

Thalia nodded and stayed next to him. "Things had been bad since you left, Percy. Camp, Olympus and your parents . . . Everyone was searching for you, especially your family. Poseidon barely had any rest and your mother, there hasn't a single day past that she didn't remember you."

Percy felt guilty that his family had to suffer like that because of him. "What about camp?"

"What about the rotten place?" Thalia grumbled. Percy frowned. Camp Half-Blood was Thalia's home. "Ever since you've left, new kids come pouring from all over the world. They all wanted to prove themselves and make their name in camp. The others, Clarisse, the Stolls and the other older campers, they had to stay back to prevent any bloodshed. Chiron would've allowed them to teach the new kids a lesson, but he figured it won't be pretty."

Percy sighed. His disappearance did make an impact in the godly world.

"By the way, where did you get that bad ass sword?" Thalia asked, pointing at Percy's sword. Percy smirked a bit.

"There're some things the gods don't know, Thalia. I will tell you, but not now."

"It's still pretty bad ass."

Percy is feeling much happier than he had for the past six years. At last, he'd been found by Thalia, nonetheless. But something lingered in his mind.

Was he ready to return to the world he'd left?

**Line Break**

At dawn, before daybreak, everybody had waked up. Tia was eager to go, because the sun was about to rise in a few minutes. They had everything packed up and were ready to go. Percy stood by and waited for the hunters with Tia by his side. Tia looked nervous and agitated.

"Percy, when are we leaving?" Tia said, slightly nervous. "The sun is coming up."

"Hang on, Tia. We'll leave soon."

"Is everyone ready?" Artemis asked. They all nodded. "I'll transport everyone to Olympus, so hang tight." There was a breeze and Percy felt a strange feeling in his stomach as he was being transported to Olympus. He held on to Tia tightly and didn't let go of her hand.

When they finally arrived, Percy had a queasy feeling in his stomach, but it was gone in a few seconds. Tia looked like she was going to throw up.

"Perseus, will you come with me along with Thalia." Then, Artemis eyed on Tia. "And you. I want you to come with us as well." Percy gripped Tia's hand slightly harder.

"What do you want with her?" Percy asked.

"Relax, Perseus. I mean her no harm." Artemis said simply. "I just have some, questions about her. The rest of you hunters, stay in my palace. I will meet with you there later on."

The hunters nodded and made their way towards Artemis' palace while Percy, Thalia and Tia followed Artemis towards the throne room. Percy knew Tia was a twelve year old vampire and could take care of herself, but Tia was still a little girl. This is her first time being in the Greek world and on Olympus, so she must be overwhelmed. Plus, Percy was the one who saved her first, so he had to take responsibility in taking care of her. Who knows, they might do things to her after knowing she's a vampire.

"Lady Artemis," Percy called as they were at the entrance of the throne room.

"Yes?"

"Can I make a small request?"

"What is it?"

"I want my mother in the throne room with my father. I want to meet them." Percy admitted. He wanted his parents to be the first ones to know that he was back. He'd want nothing more than just hug them and tell them how sorry he was for leaving them like that.

"I shall address the request to Lord Zeus first, Perseus. In the mean time, stay here." Artemis said as she flashed into the throne room. Percy extended his hearing so he could hear inside.

"Father, I have a request to make." Percy heard Artemis said.

"What is it, my daughter?"

"I request that Sally Jackson is summoned to the throne room. There are some important matters that I think everyone should hear. It concerns, _him._"

"What?" Percy heard Poseidon's voice, loud and clear. Percy winced at how fragile his voice was, like he'd just finished crying and he was on the verge of crying again. "You have news about my son?"

"I will need the presence of Sally Jackson before I speak anything."

Zeus sighed. "Very well. Hermes, bring the woman here quickly. I am eager to hear this _news _about him." Zeus stated out. Percy didn't understand on what Thalia meant when she said Olympus had been in a mess.

"Understood, father." Hermes said. There were a few minutes of silence before Percy heard another voice.

"You summoned me, Lord Zeus?" Percy heard her voice from inside. Percy held back his tears when he heard her voice. It had been six years, six long years since he'd heard that voice.

"Percy, it will be okay. You're going to meet her soon." Thalia said as she rubbed her back soothingly.

"Yes, Ms Jackson. I'm afraid my daughter has some news regarding of your son." Zeus announced.

"What is it?" Percy's mother suddenly alert.

"Relax, Ms Jackson. Your son is fine."

"Where is he?!"

Percy couldn't take any longer. He pushed the throne room's door open. It revealed the throne room, just as Percy remembered and all the Olympian council were there, only not how Percy remembered how they used to be. Except for Artemis, all of them looked like they'd aged several years older. The gods could look how they want to, but something tells Percy that Percy was the cause of all this.

In the middle of the throne room, there she was. His mother, Sally Jackson, just as sweet and beautiful like Percy remembered.

"P-Percy?" Her mother stuttered. Percy and his mother were like in a trance.

"My boy, is that you?" Poseidon said. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. To tell the truth, all three of them looked like they were about to cry.

Slowly, they made their way towards each other, taking one step at a time. When Percy's mother touched his cheek, he gasped and held her hand. She pulled her into a hug and embraced her tightly. "Mom . . ."

"Percy, my boy. You're back, you're finally back." His mother sobbed tears of joy.

"My boy!" Poseidon embraced both of them. Percy also had tears in his eyes as he was finally reunited with his family after six, long years. He'd yearned for the touch of his mother and father and now, he finally get his wish.

"Mom . . . Dad . . . I'm sorry." Percy cried out.

"It's okay, Percy. It's okay." His mother said, still not letting him go and Percy had no intention on changing that. He wanted to stay in his mother's and father's embrace forever.

"Artemis, you found him?" Zeus asked.

"Well, more like, um . . ."

"Well?"

"My hunters and I-"

"Found me." Percy finished. He turned to face Zeus after embracing his mother and father. He nodded at Artemis who was thankful for it. Percy knew Artemis didn't want anyone to know that she was unconscious during her hunters faced a horde of monsters and Percy had to save them, because that would just hurt her pride as the Goddess of the Hunt. "She found me in the forest where I was hiding."

"Why were you hiding?" Athena asked.

That question hit a sore spot. "You know exactly why." Percy simply said. Everyone was there six years ago when that incident happened, but they don't know the real reason.

The real story of what happened that day . . .

"Percy, you know I'm not mad at you for what happened." Athena said quietly.

"I don't care if you're mad or not. I just can't face everyone after what I did and I . . ." The image of the blood Riptide appeared in his head. Percy grunted a bit as he held his head.

"Percy, are you okay?" His mother rushed to his side.

"I'm okay," Percy said. "Just a little headache. I ran away because I was lost and I-I . . ."

"There's no need to say anything." Poseidon said. "We understand."

"No you don't. You don't . . ." Percy took a deep breath as he struggled not to cry.

**Line Break**

After a few minutes of welcoming back, Percy sat down on a simple stone chair along with his mother at the foot of Poseidon's throne. Zeus had ordered them to stay for a while. Tia and Thalia also sat next to Percy, not wanting to leave his side.

"Well, since Perseus is back, I assume everything will turn better now, right?"

"I'm afraid the same thing could not be said for Camp Half-Blood," Dionysus spoke. "The demigods have been getting more and more rebellious."

"I will deal with them." Percy said confidently.

"You don't understand, Percy. As cocky and as a brat they are, they're still powerful and skilled. Do not mistake them for weaklings." Poseidon said.

Percy smiled at his father. "Do not worry father, I've not spent all these years by doing nothing." Percy said, reassuring his father with a smile. "I've gotten stronger and I will handle things at camp." Percy heard Ares smirk. "Is there a problem, Lord Ares?"

"I doubt you could handle my kids as they run the place now." Ares said smugly. "Tell me, how strong have you've gotten?" Percy thought Poseidon would lunge at him, but Percy merely laughed, which surprised everyone.

"Why don't you come here and find out?" Percy said simply. Ares growled because he'd just been challenge publicly. He knew that if he backed out now, he'll look weak. This was just how Percy managed to bait Ares into a fight when he was twelve years old.

"You've just come back and you're being a cocky ass?" Ares said. "Show me what you can do."

Ares shrunk down and stepped into the middle of the throne room. Percy carried his sword which surprised mostly everyone because they haven't seen anyone carried a sword that big before. Plus, they haven't seen that kind of weapon before, which made Ares frown. It was an unknown weapon to the gods.

"Show me what you got, O God of War." Percy taunted. Ares growled and took out a bronze double bladed sword that was twice as long as Percy's arm. Ares dashed forward with incredible speed. Percy jumped and twirled horizontally, bringing his sword with him. Percy slammed the sword onto the floor and it made some kind of flaming spike that made its way towards Ares. Ares dodged the flames, but Percy didn't give him time to breathe as he dashed towards him with incredible speed. Percy made a cleaving strike, which Ares managed to block with his sword. Ares kicked Percy square on the chest, sending him flying across the throne room. Before he crashed to the wall, Percy flipped over and landed perfectly on his feet. He used the strength of his legs and pushed himself towards Ares.

"Come at me, little punk." Ares said. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. It was a little trick he'd picked up during his time with the Draconians. He can turn himself into a half dragon with talons and claws with slightly hard skin, like the scale of a dragon. Percy dropped his sword and kicked Ares with all his might. Ares staggered backwards, but didn't fall. Percy continued to attack Ares in an unorthodox style. Percy swiped his claws at Ares, who had trouble of dodging it. Percy spun around and swiped at his chest, making a scratch wound across his chest. Golden blood, ichor, flowed through his wounds.

"You will pay for that." Ares growled. In response, Percy just growled back. It's true that Percy transformed into a half dragon with talons and claws, but the weird side of it was that Percy had dragon-like instincts. He had the urge to kill and he could barely talk. "What are you doing?"

In response, Percy actually roared. He stood on all fours as he positioned himself, readying to pounce or lunge. His roar echoed around the room, sending shivers in everyone. His breath started to steam and his eyes turned reptilian. "W-what?" In one push from his legs and arms, he moved towards Ares, leaving a strong gust of wind behind him. Ares seemed surprise when Percy knocked him aside with one swipe of his claw. Ares got up and transformed his sword into a rifle. He shot at Percy with several rounds of bullets.

"Percy! No!" His mother shouted.

Thanks to his hard scales, the bullets bounced harmlessly on his skin. Percy growled. He couldn't maintain this transformation for long, so he decided to finish it quick. He exhaled deeply and gathered his breath. With one blow, he fired a torrent of flame and aimed it towards Ares. Ares seemed shocked, unable to move. When the flames hit, Ares was sprawled on the ground, badly burnt. Percy stood up straight again, his talons shrunk and his pupils grew. His breathing became more steady and his skin turned back to human skin.

"Percy, what was that?" Hermes asked.

"You were fighting like some sort of creature." Athena pointed out. "That was, unusually abnormal."

"Are you feeling okay?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm okay, dad." Percy said.

"Well, uh, it seems Perseus and Ares had finished their feud, I will continue our current topic." Zeus said. "Apollo, heal Ares." Apollo nodded and went over to heal Ares. "Perseus, are you sure you want to correct things at camp? They're pretty messed up."

"And you guys are also messed up because of them, right?" Percy said. That took them by surprise. Percy guessed it when Dionysus stated out how bad it was at Camp Half-Blood. Percy figured that they were worried about their children being so divided and against each other, that it literally took a few years away from them. "I will handle things there."

"Will you be okay on your own, boy?" Artemis asked.

"Relax sis, its Percy we're talking about." Apollo said cheerily. "He's going to be fine and teach those demigods a lesson."

"You know how many had come into camp when he left for the past six years." Hera stated out. "You think he could handle them all alone?"

"That reminds me," Artemis said. She pointed at Tia. "Girl, step forward please."

Percy gripped her hand. "You're not touching her."

"Perseus, I meant it when I said I only have some questions for her." Artemis assured him. Percy reluctantly let go of her hands as Tia stepped to the middle of the throne room.

"State your name, young girl." Artemis said.

"Tia," Tia said. She probably didn't trust the gods enough to reveal her full name or maybe, she didn't even know that these people were gods.

"How about your age?" Hermes asked.

"I'm twelve."

"How about your parents?" Hera asked.

"T-they . . ." Something told Percy that there was a dark memory in Tia's past life. Artemis looked at Percy and Percy gave Artemis an appointing look.

"It's okay." Artemis said. "You are very powerful and I doubt that you are fully mortal."

"I sensed it too, sister." Athena said. "Anyone wants to claim the child?"

No one stepped up and claimed Tia. Everyone was confused, but Percy knew why. Tia wasn't a demigod, she was a vampire. Percy had to cover for her before they knew who she was. Quickly, Percy stood next to Tia.

"That can be a problem for another day. Now, we need to settle things at camp, right?" Percy said as he looked at Zeus. Zeus seemed undecided between to follow his daughter or listen to Percy. Things in camp had been way worse than they had been six years ago, and they were the cause of the gods looking this bad.

"Very well. We shall find out who will claim this demigod for some other day. Right now, everyone needs to focus on the current situation." Zeus decided. Artemis didn't look happy about it, but Percy managed to hold off Tia's identity for a little longer. Tia sighed in relief as Percy walked her back to her seat.

"Thanks, Percy." Tia said.

"Don't mention it, Tia. I'm responsible for protecting you." Percy said.

**Line Break**

After some reluctant goodbyes, Zeus teleported Thalia, Tia and Percy back to Camp Half-Blood. They appeared at the outside of the hill, where Argus used to pick them if they left for a quest. Luckily, the meeting was longer than Percy thought because it was night time, which is okay for Tia.

"Can't say I feel good that I'm back." Percy muttered.

"Me too." Thalia agreed.

"Where are we?" Tia asked. Percy realized Tia had never been to camp, so she had no idea where she was. "This place smells funny."

"We're in Long Island, New York. This is where demigods come to stay and avoid monsters. It's the only safe place for demigods like me and Thalia." Percy explained. "You noticed that tall tree? That used to be Thalia."

Thalia elbowed Percy. "Watch it, Kelp Head."

"Good to be back." Percy said as he smiled. They trudged towards Half-Blood Hill and climbed over to Thalia's pine tree. Peleus the dragon was snoring soundly and he was a full grown dragon now.

Below things were rather peaceful for a messed up camp.

"You said they were fighting each other?" Percy said.

"You'll see."

They climbed down the hill and walked towards the Big House. On their way there, a demigod bumped into Percy on purpose. Percy staggered a bit, but he held his ground.

"Watch where you're going, new kid!"

"Who the fuck you think you are?" Thalia exclaimed. Soon, a crowd of demigod surrounded the boy who'd just bumped into him. The demigod laughed.

"Who I am? I'm Matthew, the greatest and strongest demigod ever in this camp. Anyone here has any problems with that?" The demigod, Matthew, said.

"I do," Percy said boldly. Matthew glared at him.

"You're no match for me."

Percy took his massive sword out. It created a sharp metal sound as the air around everyone rippled slightly. "What, you scared?"

"Scared? Of you? Don't make me laugh."

"Oh really? Well, take me on. Here, you can even use my sword if you want." Percy stabbed his sword to the ground and stepped back. "Go on, take it. You're strong, aren't you?"

Matthew smirked as he gripped the hilt of the sword, he frowned. He tried to pull it with all his might, but couldn't. The sword will be ten times heavier to anyone else but for Percy, it's just as light as any other sword. He grunted as he tried to pull the sword again.

"Too heavy for you?" Percy asked innocently. Matthew fired a bolt of fire at Percy, whom instead of avoiding it; he caught it with his bare hands. Being a Youngling has its perks. Matthew was taken aback when Percy clenched his fists together, extinguishing the flames. "Is that all?" He must be a son of Hecate.

Matthew stumbled back. "I've been holding back all this time. Don't think that was my full power." He stammered.

"Oh, really? Well then, I'd like to see your full power." Percy said nonchalantly.

"I'll show you!" Matthew said. He took his own sword out and charged at Percy. As he slashed, Percy kept dodging without even moving his feet. He was a skilled fighter, that he could give. Percy grabbed his wrist, twisted it until it snapped. Matthew just screamed in pain.

"You dare turn this beautiful place into chaos?" Percy said, now angry. "This was my home, and you and your people had ruined it!" Percy choked the boy with one hand and lifted him up in the air. Matthew struggled for air as he clawed uselessly at Percy's hand. "How would you like to be cooked?"

Matthew's eyes widened as Percy blew a torrent of fire at his whole body. The first few seconds as he was being burned alive, he struggled. But after that, his body remained motionless as the fire burned his life away, literally. When Percy was finished, he was nothing more than a badly burnt corpse. When Percy dropped his corpse, Percy stepped on the head, making the skull crumble to dust.

"I'm going to bring this camp back to the way it was. If I see any troublemakers, they'll have to deal with me, understand?!" Percy shouted.

The crowd of demigods nodded hurriedly at Percy's threat. Percy felt Tia tugging at his shirt. Percy looked at her. "I'm thirsty." She said. Those two words alone were enough to make Percy panic.

"Who do you think you are? Coming to camp and killing demigods." Another kid stepped up. "Who made you in charge?" Percy smirked. Perfect timing.

"Lord Zeus."

"Well, I don't believe every single bull crap you say. This place was a dump to begin with." The demigod said loudly. Percy waved his hands and covered everyone's eyes with very thick Mist.

"Tia, dinner time." Percy said as he grinned evilly. Tia, being a young vampire, didn't understood a thing. She let her thirst took over and lunged at the poor demigod.

Screams were heard that night as Tia claimed her first victim of the camp.

**A/N: That sounded a little dark and evil, Anyway, this is how far I'll take this one before I continued my work on the stars fanfic. I need you guys to vote for your pairing or otherwise, I'm going to have to decide myself. Note that this won't feature the Kane Chronicles series of any other kind. The materials in that series might make several appearances and cameos in this fanfic, but there won't be any major scenes about them. Well, leave a review if you liked or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thalia's POV**

Thalia knew what Percy did that night. He had covered everyone's eyes with the Mist so they wouldn't see what really happened to the poor demigod who called Camp Half-Blood a dump. Thalia was about to zap him herself before Percy acted first. Thalia didn't remember what she saw, because the Mist had that effect on her. It scared Thalia on how much control Percy had over the Mist. But what Thalia did remember was how horrible the body was. The poor demigod was deathly pale with something that Thalia suspected to be a bite mark on his neck. His pupils were dilated and his expression showed pure horror. What he saw before his death was probably not pretty.

Strangely, after the incident, Percy had a small smirk on his face while Tia was smiling. She had a drop of blood streaming from her mouth, but she just shrugged at it. The other demigods were frankly scared of them instantly and ran off. Thalia was glad that Percy managed to scare them, but she was also a bit scared at Percy. The six years he'd been gone had definitely changed him, but Thalia was still wasn't sure whether it was a good change or a bad one. First, Thalia saw him faster and certainly stronger than before. Then, he had a huge badass sword and some weird flaming breaths. He fights like a beast, which is a completely unorthodox style of fighting. Then, he had major influence over the Mist, which is more than what Thalia could manage or even do.

When the others ran away, Percy just smirked. "All bark and no bite," Percy muttered. "No wonder this place is a mess." Thalia put one hand on his shoulder.

"Percy, what happened to the boy?" Thalia asked.

Percy just shrugged. "He's dead, because he messed with our home." Percy said. "The harpies will take care of the dead bodies and hopefully, the gods won't have any problems with it."

"I doubt it." Tia said.

"Percy," Thalia said in a steely tone. "You're not telling me the truth. Tell me what really happened."

In the night, the shadows seemed to cover part of his body and his face, making him looked . . . evil. Thalia had never thought of Percy as evil or anything like that, but he certainly looked like that now. Thalia figured if he added a crazy grin to his face right now, Thalia would've doubted if he was really sane, or if he was even the Percy she'd known. Percy claimed that Annabeth was still haunting him after death. Thalia wondered if Annabeth was slowly eating his sanity, making him crazy bit by bit. If that really was the case, then Percy needs to overcome that problem fast.

Thalia got her wish.

With the shadows enveloping half of him, he gave Thalia a sick grin, one that shows how crazy he was. Thalia doubted Percy would be this evil or should Thalia said, maniacal. Luckily, he blinked and the shadows seemed to retreat away from him. His grin disappeared and his eyes relaxed a bit. "I'll tell you later." Then, he gave Thalia a sincere smile that he used to give her. Thalia decided not to mention that weird moment, at least not now.

Thalia couldn't believe she was trembling because of him.

"S-sure." Thalia managed. Percy gave her a confusing look.

"What's wrong, Thalia? You seemed, shaken."

"Oh, it's n-nothing." Thalia said, although it was a clear lie. Percy didn't seem to believe it, but he kept quiet afterwards. Thalia sighed in relief that Percy didn't ask any questions.

Percy decided to let Tia sleep in his cabin for the night, but Tia told him that she doesn't sleep at night. She sleeps at the morning, which was weird but Percy seemed to understand. She stayed in his cabin as Percy went to the beach, the place where he could calm himself down. Thalia followed him, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid like drown the entire Ares cabin. Percy sat on the sand dunes and stared towards the ocean. Lady Artemis must've been in a down mood, because the moon wasn't in its usual bright glow. Thalia sat next to Percy and to be honest, she was a bit nervous. First, because it's been six years since their last conversation together and second, they were up way past curfew.

"It's been a while since I've been this calm." Percy sighed. "The years I've spent alone were just, horrible."

Thalia was silent for a while before she spoke. "Did you think about me, Percy? During when you're away, did you think about any of us?"

"Of course I did, Thalia. There hasn't been a single moment where everyone hadn't crossed my mind especially . . . _her._" Percy said, saying the last word like his worst nightmare.

"What do you mean, Percy, when you said she _haunts _you?" Thalia asked. Percy winced a bit and put one hand on his head. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Percy regained his composure and shook his head. "It's nothing," Percy said but Thalia could see through his lie. It wasn't _nothing. _Something had disturbed Percy and it looked like this wasn't the first time it happened.

"Don't lie to me, Percy." Thalia said sternly. "It's her, isn't it?" Percy had a pained expression across his face. Thalia didn't want to push him further, but she had to. It was the only way to help him, by finding out what's wrong with him. Thalia knew the story about his incident with Annabeth. She and Percy had gone after Gaia themselves because the others were too busy handling the Giants. No one knew what happened, but when they found them, Annabeth was dead and Percy was there, standing over her lifeless body. Gaia had been put back to sleep, thanks to them, but Percy didn't feel any joy in it. He took it very hard and he blames himself for it. During the burning of Annabeth's shroud, they didn't see Percy anywhere and that's when they started looking for him for six long years. No one blamed him for Annabeth's death, but he didn't believe it. Thalia had a feeling that's not what really happened.

"Thalia, please stop." Percy pleaded miserably.

"Tell me, Percy. What do you mean when you said she haunts you?"

"Don't . . ."

"I can help Percy. You know I can-"

"You don't!" Percy snapped. The ocean in front of them literally exploded five meters high, splashing them with water. It made a dull but loud _boom _sound. Thalia was doused with seawater while Percy stayed completely dry. Thalia had the urge to run but she fought it down. She had to confront Percy and help him. Thalia expected Percy to have a mad or enraged look on his face but to her surprise, his face showed nothing but deep pain and sadness. Tears were visible from his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. "You don't understand, Thalia. None of you do. You guys weren't there, you didn't see what happened." Percy said miserably.

"I know that Gaia killed Annabeth in the process, but that doesn't mean she haunts you just because you didn't manage to save her, right?" Thalia said. Percy shook his head.

"No, Thalia."

"See? Even you don't believe that Annabeth isn't haunting you for-"

"That's not what I meant." Percy said softly. Thalia stopped talking and looked at him, completely and utterly confused. Then what did he meant when he said no?

"Then, what is it?"

"Gaia didn't kill Annabeth." Percy admitted. Thalia's heart shattered before Percy even told her who it was.

"Who did?" Thalia asked, though deep down in her heart she knew the answer.

"I did." Percy said. "I was the one who killed Annabeth."

Sadness started to overwhelm her as she backed away slowly from Percy. "N-no . . . That's not true . . . They said . . . Jason said, Annabeth was dead . . ."

"Did any of them told you how it happened?" Percy asked. "They just suddenly made up the story that Gaia was the one who killed her. It wasn't true. I did it. Her blood is on my hands, Thalia. That's why she's haunting me for the past six years. None of them knew the real story, except for me."

As soon as sadness took her over, so does he swirling emotions of rage, anger and disappointment. Thalia took deep breaths and eventually, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Without warning, or even a rumble of thunder, lightning struck Percy. Thalia was responsible for that. As Percy flew and sprawled to the sands, Thalia stood up. Rage overwhelmed her at she started to attack without thinking. She couldn't accept the fact that her very own best friend was the one who killed her other best friend. Percy would've never done something horrible like that, but Thalia saw the truth in his eyes when he said it. Percy was the one who killed Annabeth, that's all in Thalia's head right now.

"How could you?!" Thalia screamed at him as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Annabeth was my friend! She loved you! You were so happy together!"

Percy didn't even try to defend himself as Thalia attacked her with a flurry of kicks and punches. Thalia added electricity in her attacks and added with the pure ferocity of it was enough to kill any mortal. Thalia punched him in the face, spun and kicked his stomach and made a huge uppercut. Just as he was about to fall, Thalia grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, only to punch him in the face again.

"You loved her! You promised to protect her! I thought you were my friend!" Thalia screamed her lungs out as she kicked Percy in the face. Percy was struggling to even stand up, but he was still not defending himself. "I hate you! I hate you!" Thalia put everything in that one punch across Percy's face. Percy flew a few feet away from Thalia before landing onto the sands. Even though the sands were soft, Thalia doubted it was a soft landing for him. Thalia was panting heavily, all the energy from before had vanished. She realized how she was after releasing her tantrum on Percy. Percy head was bloody and he was wounded in several places. His shirt was torn from the flurry of attacks that Thalia had unleashed on him and his arm was definitely snapped.

"Then, you ran away." Thalia said sadly. "You weren't even there when we-"

"I stayed away because of you guys." Percy admitted weakly. Thalia was surprised. After all that, he still had the strength to talk? Percy made no movements and barely made any indication that he was even conscious. "I didn't want to say anything not because I was afraid to face your anger. It was because I know you won't be able to accept that her death was by my hands. I know that if I told you the truth, you would be sad, and I didn't want that. So I kept it a secret, for six years." Percy sounded miserable, sad and heartbroken all at the same time.

"Percy . . ."

"I know that if you know the truth, you would be sad." Percy said. Thalia could hear sobbing and sniffing from where he was. "You can blame me, hit me, torture me or even kill me, do everything you want. I just don't want to see everyone sad because of my mistake."

Thalia slowly made her way towards Percy, who was not moving an inch. Thalia knelt next to Percy. His face was worse than Thalia had originally thought. He had a black eye, his face was pale and his left side was bloody. His nose was bleeding and his skin had split in several places. To be honest, Thalia didn't know how he was even talking. Thalia quickly took out her canteen of nectar and poured it slowly on his face, using her hand to make the water even around his wounds. The wounds closed slightly and the colour returned to his face. His black eye was reduced into a slight bruise. Thalia regretted for getting mad at Percy like that, but she didn't expect to hear what she just heard from Percy. Percy knew how sad and hurt Thalia would be if she knew that Percy was the one who killed Annabeth, and that was the very thing that Percy tried to prevent. He didn't care if Thalia was mad at her, as he knew it was his fault. He just didn't anyone to feel anyone sad because of what he had done. Thalia can't help but feel touched by his actions, even though it was incredibly stupid.

"Oh Percy . . . I'm sorry." Thalia said softly. Percy managed to shake his head.

"No Thalia, don't apologize. It's my fault." Percy said weakly. Thalia place her forehead against his. Percy just smiled weakly. He was a Kelp Head, for smiling even though he's in pain. "I'm sorry for what happened to Annabeth, Thalia. All I want was to tell her how sorry I am."

"I'm sure she knows it, Percy." Thalia reassured her, but she knew it wasn't true. If Annabeth had forgiven Percy, she wouldn't have haunted him all these years

"Thalia," Percy muttered.

"Yes, Percy?"

"Thank you." Percy said softly before going unconscious. Thalia sighed. At least she didn't kill him. Thalia was amazed that no one from camp heard that. The explosion from the ocean was pretty loud and the lightning blast was strong. She was also amazed on how Percy survived all of that. Percy was strong, physically and mentally. There wasn't a moment where Percy surpassed her. Thalia wouldn't have admitted it out loud, but Percy had always impressed her. She even felt a slight tingle of jealousy when Percy was going out with Annabeth. Thalia especially didn't want to admit this one to Lady Artemis when she'd almost turned down Artemis's offer of joining the Hunt because of Percy. Even if she couldn't be in love with Percy, at least she could be with him. The only reason Thalia joined the Hunt was in the honour of Zoe, the fallen huntress.

Thalia had to carry Percy to the ocean first to dip him so he could heal his injuries. Unfortunately, Percy forgot to dry her up when she got doused by sea water a few minutes ago. To add more problem, she didn't have any spare clothes at camp to change into. After a few minutes of dragging Percy towards his cabin, she actually made it without being spotted by the harpies. She knew she had to explain some things with Tia, considering Percy was unconscious. She unlocked the door and it was pretty dark. She was surprised how Tia was comfortable so much with the dark.

"Tia?" Thalia called as she hauled Percy inside. She set Percy onto the nearest bunk and tucked him in. "Tia? You there?" Thalia called again. This time, she heard giggling. Is there something wrong with Thalia?

Then, out of the darkness, Tia lunged at her and pinned her to the floor. Thalia gave a sharp yelp as Tia pinned her arms and sat on her. Thalia struggled to free herself from Tia, but Tia had a very strong grip surprisingly for a twelve year old. Her eyes glowed menacingly purple as she bared her fangs.

Wait, fangs?

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Tia said with an evil smirk.

**A/N: I guess from this chapter, you know who's the pairing going to be. It's going to be a Perlia, obviously. Sorry if it's a bit short and sorry if some of it were a bit dark. These kind of writing are not my style, but it's always good to try something new, right? Anyway, I know some of you already guessed that Percy had killed Annabeth, but some of you might not. So, a slight plot twist. I will explain about that in later chapters. I'll leave you with a cliffhanger, just like old times.**

**So, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said. A review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: Leave a review if you did or didn't expect the plot twist about Percy killing Annabeth and Thalia's reaction to it. I'm interested to know how it affected you or some shit like that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thalia's POV**

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Tia said with an evil smirk.

She had Thalia pinned to the floor and her strength was incredible for a little girl. Her purple eyes glowed menacingly, showing something that looked like . . . madness? Thirst? Hunger?

"Tia, what are you doing?" Thalia asked as she tried her best to keep herself away from her pointy fangs, but there was no where she could've gone to. She'd pushed her self to the floor so hard, that she was afraid she might leave a crack somewhere. Thalia did a quick scan around the room and saw nothing and no one that could possibly lead to a point where she's saved.

"I'm trying to enjoy my meal." Tia's eyes grew wide as she inched closer towards Thalia's face. Her fangs seemed to get sharper and longer when she got closer and closer. Her breath was surprisingly sweet smelling and intoxicating. That worried Thalia a bit, because after smelling her breath, she had the urge to stop fighting and struggling and just fall asleep. Thalia's eyes almost closed before Percy's words rang in her ears.

_Thank you . . ._

Thalia's eyes shot open and saw that Tia was an inch away from her throat. Was she trying to bite her? Thalia used one trick that Thalia had tried to avoid to use, mainly because it hurts Thalia as well as anyone who's on the receiving end. Thalia channelled the energy inside her and let it out through her body, shooting arcs of electricity out of it. Tia got hit in the process and she screamed bit before she curled up on the floor in pain. Thalia gave out a scream herself, because she'd just had thousands of volts of electricity flowing inside her. Thanks to her being a daughter of Zeus, she can handle any amount of electricity but that didn't do anything to stop the pain from hitting her.

The numbness disappeared after a few seconds. Thalia struggled to stand up and her legs were shaking. Thalia sat on Percy's bed as she looked at Tia who was unconscious.

"What the fuck is happening . . ." Thalia muttered to herself. First, she'd just learned that her best friend killed her other best friend and now her new friend was trying to bite her throat out like she's a freaking vampire. Thalia sat still for a while, trying to get her composure together. Lady Artemis had given her permission to spend the day with Percy, since Thalia had missed him so much, but she didn't expect to get this kind of . . . day.

Thalia kept thinking about all the things that had happened to day, she didn't realize Tia had already gained consciousness. She lunged at Thalia while baring her fangs and aimed for her throat. There was nothing she could've done, except to wait and see what will happen. Her eyes just widened when Tia lunged at her. She braced for impact, but it never came. Thalia felt something different shifted on the bed.

Percy was awake, with his badly injured face. He had his hand stuck out to something near Thalia's neck. Thalia glanced at it and saw Tia's fangs sank into his wrist. Percy grunted and gritted his teeth in pain.

"Tia, what are you doing?" Percy asked. He sounds scary, almost evil. Tia didn't care. She looked like she was enjoying biting his wrist. Percy yanked his arm off of her mouth and kicked her aside. Tia got up quickly and lunged at Percy again. This time, Thalia was ready. She grabbed Tia's shoulders and pushed her down. Thalia swung around and put one knee on her back and pulled her arms backwards.

"Stay down!" Thalia said as she zapped Tia slightly on the wrists. Tia's back arched back and she gave a yelp of pain. It was hard not to let her go, considering she's only a twelve year old girl, but considering she'd bit Percy and almost killed Thalia, she left Thalia no choice.

"Let go of me." Tia struggled, but it was no use. Her incredible strength from before was already gone and she couldn't struggle against Thalia's firm grip. If she struggled any harder, Thalia would've snapped her arms backwards.

"Tia, what happened?" Percy asked nicely despite the fact that his wrist had a bite mark. Tia was a really weird girl, partly because she had pink hair. It's not that Thalia had something against girls with pink hair, it's just weird for Thalia. Another reason why she's weird was because she tried to _bite _them instead of killing them like with a knife or something. Perhaps this kid was a vampire freak after all.

"I got thirsty." Tia grunted under the weight of Thalia on her back.

"You just had your drink a few hours ago." Percy said. Thalia didn't know what they were talking about, but that did nothing more than make things more confusing for Thalia's brain.

"There was something in that kid's blood. It tasted wrong and it made me feel sick. I had to vomit it out after you left." Tia explained again.

Okay, so she was still thirsty because she drank blood that was making her sick and she had to vomit it back out, so she was thirsty again.

Wait, _blood?_

"Did you say blood?" Thalia said. Thalia instantly released her grip on Tia and backed away. Tia really was a fucking vampire. That explained why she was eager to leave early before sunrise when they left for Olympus with Artemis. That also explained her fangs, her incredible strength and her intoxicating breath. "Okay, I hope this is a joke because it's getting a little bit creepy now."

Luckily, Tia had calmed her thirst down and didn't attack or lunge either of them, but she was breathing heavily, trying to contain her thirst. She got up and brushed her clothes.

"Relax, Thalia. Tia's harmless." Percy said. Thalia saw a weird expression on his face, as if he was holding back something, but Thalia was too panicked to even bother with it.

"Relax?! She's a fucking vampire and she bit you! You're going to turn into one of them!"

"No he's not going to turn into a vampire." Tia explained.

"How do you know that?"

"Because my venom won't work on demigods." Tia said.

"W-why? Aren't you a demigod?"

Tia shook her head. "I'm not a demigod, that's why no one in the Olympian council claimed me because I'm not any of their child. I am an immortal, but I'm a vampire."

"Then how did you enter camp? We had to give you permission if you want to enter camp."

"I don't know why, probably because I'm not a mortal not I am a monster." Tia said. It was pretty convincing, but Thalia had some trouble believing it. "I'm not going to kill you, Thalia." Tia said calmly. "I'd learned to control my thirst."

"Yeah, I can see that." Thalia said sarcastically. "Can you, just, assure me that you won't lose control like that again so I can be calm in being in the same room with you?"

Tia gave her a smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I smell some animal blood a few miles away from here, so I'll just hunt there."

"Why not here, in the camp? There's a forest nearby."

"Sorry Percy, but monsters don't have blood. They're essence of Tartarus, that's why they turn to dust whenever you kill them."

"How would you know that?"

"You don't want to know. Well, see you in a few minutes." Tia said before leaving the room so fast that she left afterimages of herself. Thalia should've expected that, since she's a vampire and she had super speed, but it still surprised her more than when she'd found a sign board with her father's, Zeus's, face on it.

"Okay, I'll explain everything, but first I need you to calm down." Percy said calmly to Thalia. Thalia steadied her breathing as it became slower and more controlled. For some reason, she felt calmer when she's with Percy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Thalia had a crush on Percy that had been increasing for the past six years until it became what Thalia had called 'hopelessly and annoyingly in love' with him.

"Okay, I'm calm now." Thalia said though inside, she was freaking out. "You can start explaining now."

"Thalia, I can't explain if you're at the other side of the room." Percy pointed out. Thalia hadn't realized it, but when she looked around he was right. Thalia must've been so shocked that she literally stayed back as far as she could. Percy was smiling at her on the other side of the room, which made Thalia blush furiously.

"Uh, sorry." Thalia walked towards Percy's bed and sat down.

"Where should I start?"

"Anywhere would be fine."

**Line Break**

After Percy finished his story, Thalia was amazed on how there were other creatures aside from monsters that roam the world. If vampires exist, Thalia wondered if other kinds of creatures existed like werewolves or dragons. Maybe, if she's lucky, she might even find Bigfoot.

"Percy, I still have one thing to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Where did you get that freaking sword? And how did you have the strength to wield it? The Percy I know is not that strong." Thalia teased. Percy just smiled and punched her lightly on the shoulder. "But seriously, where did you get the sword and how are you even wielding it?"

Percy held his sword and hefted it a bit with no problem. He was wielding the sword just as easy as Thalia would've wielded a spear. The sword was broad and long and looked like it was fashioned out of some kind of metal that's not Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. Upon closer inspection, Thalia noticed several curved lines forming a pattern along the blade like scales of a drakon. It was so flat and melded together so well that it would've passed only as a piece of metal.

"It's a special sword. It'll be heavier for any other people." Percy explained. He handed Thalia the sword, on which Thalia grabbed the hilt without hesitation. "Ready?"

Thalia nodded. "It can't be that heavy, can it?" The moment Percy let go of the hilt of the sword, it suddenly weighed a thousand times heavier. The sword dropped to the floor, dragging Thalia along with it that was still holding on to the hilt. Thalia gave a scream as she tumbled along with the sword. Percy cracked up and burst into a fit of laughter. Thalia glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice it. The truth was that Thalia enjoyed seeing him laugh. His laugh was, cheerful. His laugh made Thalia happy as well as it did him. Thalia stood up and zapped Percy slightly. He yelped a bit but that didn't stop him from laughing.

After a few struggles to stop him from laughing involving several zapping, Percy finally stopped. Thalia was still wondering about his sword and his powers that he showed in the throne room. She was about to ask about it when Tia suddenly arrived with a happy grin on her face.

"Enjoyed your meal?" Percy asked. How was he okay with this?

"It was okay. At least it was better than that demigod's blood." Tia said.

"Uh, are you sure you're not hunting some more?" Thalia asked, a bit worried she might lunge at her again. Tia just chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"Nope. Besides, I can't. The sun's coming up."

"Why would the sun be- oh." Thalia was going to ask why the sun was going to be a problem, but Thalia realized that Tia was a vampire. Of course the sun would be a problem. Thalia mentally facepalmed herself. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are those rumours or legends about vampires real?"

"Well, you're seeing one in front of you now, right?"

"Not that. I mean, like a vampire's weakness are onions, is that true?"

"It kinda is, since it makes us cry."

"How about silver?" Percy asked.

"I don't like silver, it doesn't match my pink hair."

"A stake through the heart?" Thalia asked.

"Of course I'd die. Who wouldn't die after getting a stake through their hearts?"

Thalia frowned a bit. "So, the rumours aren't true?"

"Not entirely. Silver does affect us in some ways. For example, vampires can't touch silver because our vampire powers will be weakened."

Percy and Thalia nodded absently. Thalia didn't realize how tired she was until Percy laid a hand on her shoulder. "Thalia, your shoulders are tense. You haven't had any sleep, have you?" Percy asked. Thalia nodded. "Get some sleep, Thals."

"Didn't bring my sleeping bag with me." Thalia said. "And I'm not in the mood to sleep on the cold floors of the Zeus cabin." So, instead of arguing any further or giving Percy any chance to say anything, she went to another bunk bed, threw herself on the bed and fell asleep instantly. The tiredness must've been overwhelming on her body that she just fell asleep instantly. The last thing she saw was Percy tucking her in.

She let that image swirl around her head for a while in her dreams

**Percy's POV**

Percy realized that he hadn't showed himself to Chiron and any of his older friends yet. As the sun began to rise, Percy had to close all the windows with dark shades so Tia wouldn't be threatened by the extreme power of the morning sunlight. Percy smiled and shook his head as he stepped outside.

Outside, he was confronted by an annoying group of demigods. They all radiated different powers that Percy could feel. They had several weapons ranging from axe to spears to swords and shields. They all were glaring at Percy as if he'd did something wrong. Percy just gave them an innocent smile. "And what can I help you guys with?" Percy asked.

"Were you the one who burnt Matthew up?" A kid in the front said. He was way shorter than Percy, but he looked like he's the one in charge. From the way he gripped his sword and the way his muscles were always ready for an attack, Percy knew that this kid was a skilled fighter.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"You just turned our co-leader into ashes. Of course we have a problem with that." The kid said. Percy just smirked at the boy, and he seemed surprise to get such a response from Percy.

"He said he was the strongest and most powerful demigod in this camp, so I challenged him to his word. Apparently, he was all bark and no bite." Percy said.

"Who do you think you are, coming into camp like that?"

"Ask Chiron. He knows who I am."

"That stupid old centaur? He does nothing but sit in his wheelchair all day long!" The kid said. That set Percy off. Chiron had been like a second father to him and he'd owed everything to him because if it weren't for Chiron, Percy might not live until this day and the Earth would've been destroyed by Kronos of Gaia.

Percy drew his sword and pointed it at the kid's neck. "What's your name?"

"Bruce, Bruce Eltor and you'd better remember that because-" Bruce never got to finish his sentence because Percy had severed his right arm in the middle of his sentence. Bruce screamed in pain and agony as he crumpled to the ground, clutching the spot where his arm had been. His arm was on the ground, not moving an inch.

"That stupid old centaur is my teacher and you're going to pay for insulting him like that." Percy said coldly. A smile was seen in his face, a crazy smile that showed how crazy he was. An image flashed across Percy's image, the image of Annabeth's dying face. Percy merely laughed as the image burned his heart.

"What are you laughing about?" A demigod from the crowd said. "You just severed his arm!"

"So?" Percy said. They were all surprised at how Percy didn't care that he in fact had injured someone in camp. Percy gave a very, _very _weird laugh, as if there was nothing left of his sanity. The younger demigods were getting terrified by him, partly because their leader had been defeated so easily and partly because to them, Percy was insane.

"Get him!" Bruce screamed as he nudged at Percy. Percy giggled maniacally.

"I'm giving everyone ten seconds to run before I kill each and every one of you." Percy said. The demigods frowned and look at each other, not knowing what to do. "One . . . Two . . ."

"Kill him!" One demigod shouted and charged. The others followed suit and charged with their weapons at the ready. Percy stabbed his sword to the ground and cracked his knuckles. These demigods aren't worth killing with the sword because the sword is not made for such unimportance. Using his dragon powers and powers as the son of Poseidon, his left hand was enveloped with blue flames while his other hand was enveloped with some kind of liquid that was flaming red in colour. Percy dodged the first sword strike from the first demigod and pushed his palm onto his face with his right hand. The demigod struggled and gave a muffled terrified scream. The liquid enveloped his face and instantly freezes, turning his head into a block ice. The demigod dropped to the ground motionless. Another one swung his sword at Percy's neck. Percy ducked under the strike and grabbed the demigod's wrist. He pulled the demigod close and punched his head clean off of his body, literally. His head rolled on the ground with eyes wide open. The headless body dropped dead to the ground. Percy kicked one demigod square on the chest, a kick so hard that it cracked his bones. The demigod flew backwards and crashed to the crowd, making the several demigods tumble to the ground.

A demigod swung an axe towards Percy. Although it was heavy, the demigod had swung it pretty hard and fast. Percy lit up his hand to the point where it would immediately vaporize and melt everything it touches. Percy simply held the axe with his bare hand and melted the metal to the ground. Percy's hand turned into something similar to a dragon's talons. Percy raked his claws across the demigod's chest, which wounded him terribly. The demigod screamed in pain as he held onto his wounds, trying to ease the pain. Percy took care of the demigods one by one as they came for him. They were no match for Percy. In fact, they were not worth of Percy's time. Percy gave one of them a sick grin as he held one of them by the hair before ripping the head off of his body. Percy even used the demigod's head as a weapon; kicking it into a boy's stomach and making him crumple to the ground. Percy wasn't just killing them like a savage. Percy was being sadistic, getting the feeling of satisfaction and enjoyment in seeing his enemies in pain instead of seeing them dead.

Percy destroyed probably half of them before a voice stopped him. "Stop it!" Percy stopped his arm mid swing. He let go of the collar of the demigod he was holding on. The demigod laid unconscious on the ground. Percy recognized the voice. It was his other cousin, Nico di Angelo. Percy had missed Nico so much this past six years. "Who are you?! What do you think you're doing?"

Percy chuckled a bit. "What, six years not seeing each other and you already don't recognize me anymore?" Percy said. Nico gasped as Percy heard the sound of a sword being sheathed.

"P-Percy?"

Percy turned around with a stupid grin on his face. His madness from before had disappeared and Percy was acting as if nothing happened. "Hey Nico." When Percy turned around, he saw Nico and the others along with several of his Roman friends, weapons ready. They looked taller, but their faces looked like they hadn't aged a single bit. When they saw it was him, they almost dropped their weapons. They were staring at him wide-eyed, jaws dropped and were a bit confused, but mostly they were just shocked and happy to see him after six years of disappearance. Percy advanced forward, not caring the unconscious or dead bodies around him and just walked towards them. Before he knew it, Percy was almost crushed under the weight of his friends on him.

"Guys, guys, can't breathe, help." Percy struggled. After a slight enduring pain and forcing, Percy managed to pry them off of him.

"Percy, y-you're back!" Jason said, as if he's just realizing this now.

"Yes I am. Sorry for . . . everything that happened. I was just . . ."

"It's okay, Perce." Nico said, wiping some of the tears from his eyes. "You don't have to explain, we understand." Nico said. Percy knew that he'll have to tell them the truth some day, but Percy decided now is not the time. They were happy now and Percy didn't want to ruin this moment for them.

"Thanks, guys." Percy said. "Oh, by the way, sorry about the, uh . . ." Percy glanced the littered bodies behind him. His friends just shrugged with some mischievous grins on their faces.

"We didn't see anything." Jason said as he shrugged. Percy grinned along with them.

"Call the harpies, the camp looks dirty with all this trash lying around." Reyna said with an amused smile.

Even with all the joking, deep down, they were scared of the scene. Bodies were littered around with limbs detached and scattered everywhere. Headless bodies were also seen, along with some frozen and burnt corpses. His friends were trying to hide their fear by making a joke that they knew would get Percy off of his . . . madness.

**Line Break**

After telling what happened for the past six years and how Artemis found him and answering some questions for them, Percy finally asked them.

"Where's Chiron?"

Then, suddenly, their faces darkened. That moment, Percy knew something bad had happened, and Percy wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Chiron is . . ."

They brought Percy next to the Big House. There was a marble statue there. It was the statue of a centaur with a bow slung over his back with a quiver of arrows. The statue stood on a marble platform and there was a plaque that said: 'Dedicated to the Teacher and Father of Heroes. Forever in our hearts, Chiron.'

Percy was sad, but he didn't shed a tear. He knew what Chiron would say if he saw how weak he was if he knew he died. Percy fought back the tears and sadness. Percy regretted and felt guilty that he hadn't seen Chiron all these years, and now he's gone.

"What happened?" Percy asked as he just stared at the statue with sadness.

"Two years ago, Chiron said it was time for him to go." Jason said as he sighed. "He said he'll always be here as long as we need him. Apparently, he meant that literally."

"But, I need him . . ."

"We all need him, Percy." Nico said. "What he meant when he said he needed to leave, he meant that there was nothing more he could teach us. He'd taught us all of the things he could and he couldn't have been more proud."

"Also, he left this for you. He said, should you return, he wanted us to give it to you." Piper said. Piper handed him a simple envelope. Percy opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Percy,_

_If you're reading this letter, it means I am gone and I will not be returning ever again. I am sorry to have leave you without having the chance to see you again, young hero. My time to leave has arrived as I have did what every teacher should've done, making the students the best they can be. Every day, I hoped you would return but alas, I would never be around to see that day. One thing is for certain, Percy, is that you are the best student I have trained and my favourite. Achilles would be jealous should I tell that to him. You were always like a son to me, Percy and I can say that I am proud to have been your teacher._

_Love, Chiron._

_P/S: Don't forget to feed Peleus._

Percy folded the letter and stuffed it inside his pocket. Tears were already streaming from his eyes as he read the letter. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Percy expected it to be one of his friends behind him, but it surprised him to see Thalia. She was already awake and she only had several hours of sleep. The dam broke and Percy cried.

"It's okay, Perce. It's okay to cry." Thalia pulled him into a hug. Percy cried into her shoulder as Thalia rubbed his back soothingly with comfort. "We all did."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Percy asked as he cried in a fragile voice.

"It wasn't time for you to know." Thalia admitted. "It's okay, Percy."

"Come on, guys. Percy needs a group hug." Nico said. His friends cheered slightly and hugged him all. Percy needed the comfort, and he was glad that his friends were being supportive towards him. He'd lost Annabeth and now his teacher.

That moment, Percy swore something that he'd never thought he'll think about again.

"Guys, I'm not leaving you guys again. I will protect all of you forever, as long as I'm still breathing." Percy whispered loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Percy, I am really touched by that, but I think you've done so much for us." Reyna pointed out. "You've united us Romans with the Greeks and saved us from Gaia."

Percy shook his head. "I mean it. I'm going to protect you forever, and I swear-"

"Don't swear it on the Styx." Thalia pleaded.

"-by Chaos." Percy said. Everyone gasped and took a step back away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Percy, you shouldn't have-" There was a beam of dark light (does that even makes sense?) that wrapped around all of them. They all looked confused as they look in each other. Suddenly, Percy and the others were sucked into the light and were transported to somewhere else.

The next thing they knew was they were all in some kind of dark space, because they couldn't feel anything beneath them or around them. Now, Percy knew how it felt like how to stand on nothing. It was like floating underwater without the air pressing against your skin and you weren't constantly being pulled up.

"Where are we?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's not anywhere we know." Thalia answered.

"I must say, I haven't see mortals right in front of my face for a while." A feminine voice said. They all looked around to see whose voice it was, but they saw no one. Well, except for Percy that is.

Percy saw a woman, probably in her early twenties. Her body was covered with stars, galaxies and star nebulas. It was like her body was made out of space, in the astronomical meaning. Percy can't really see her face, but Percy doubted he wanted to see it, because the power radiating from her was strong, stronger than Zeus and possibly, Gaia, which meant she was a primordial, and Percy was not sure he'd want to see her face.

"Who are you?" Percy asked. The woman gave an amused laugh.

"You really are a brave one." The woman said. "Normally, even Titans and Primordials would've bowed by now or back away in fear."

Who said Percy wasn't scared? He was scared, but he wasn't going to let the woman know that. Percy merely grunted. "I don't bow to anyone whom I don't know." Although Percy had a slight feeling who she might be.

The woman laughed. "You truly are interesting."

"Percy? You can see her?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, she's right there." Percy pointed his finger at the woman. They all turned their heads towards where Percy was pointing, but all of them had a confused look on their face.

"I don't see anything." Piper said.

"You all can't see me, except for Percy." The woman said.

"Why is that?" Nico asked.

"Because he's the one who swore by me." The woman said. That just confirmed Percy's suspicion about the woman. She was Lady Chaos, the Creator.

"So, Lady Chaos, finally decided to introduce yourself." Percy said. The others gasped at him.

"L-Lady Chaos?" Jason stammered.

"Should we, um, bow?" Reyna asked.

"How dare you not bow at my presence?!" Chaos bellowed. There was some kind of force pushing them slightly, making them stagger backwards. Thalia quickly held on to Percy's hand and gripped it tight. It felt good knowing she was close by. Percy took his sword out, but Chaos just laughed. "I'm just kidding. I don't really care if people bow around me or not. Truthfully, it's annoying when people bow. I don't fancy talking to them when they're not looking at me."

"Great, she has a sense of humour." Piper muttered.

"Indeed I do, Piper McLean." Chaos said. Piper yelped when she said her name.

"Why is Chaos a 'she'? I thought Chaos was a male." Nico whispered Jason.

"Honestly Nico, I have no idea." Jason whispered back.

"That is, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo, is because of you mortals kept thinking that I'm a dude. Honestly, I don't know who started the idea of me being a male. Probably Hesiod or Homer, not that it matters anyway." Chaos answered. Jason and Nico stepped back a bit when Chaos said their names.

"Show yourself." Reyna said.

"That's not a good idea." Percy pointed out.

"He's right, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Your mortal eyes are not meant to see us." Chaos said. Under any other circumstances, Reyna would've glared at her for using her full name, but since this was Chaos, Reyna had to hold back. They all knew Reyna's full name, but they never used it in front of her because, well, she's good with a sword.

"Percy," Thalia tugged slightly on his arm. "I don't trust him."

"What's to trust? You guys can't even see her." Percy said. Thalia took out her spear while Percy took his sword from his back. The others followed suit and drew their weapons, just in case.

"Ah, a Dragonscale Blade. I haven't seen one in a very long time." Chaos said as she pointed at his sword. "I assume you've already met the Draconians, Percy?"

The others glanced at him. "What's she talking about?" Thalia asked.

"I'll explain later." Percy assured them. "To answer your question, Lady Chaos, yes, I have. Since you know about them, I'm sure you know about the _other _creatures that roam this world." Percy was sure Chaos knew that when he said 'this world', he meant Earth because right now, Percy didn't know where they are.

"Of course. I'm the one who created them." Chaos said.

"Other creatures?" Piper whispered.

"All of you will find out soon enough." Chaos said. "Right after I transport you all to Azurea."

"Azurea?" Jason asked. "Where is that?"

"You'll see." Chaos said. That's what Percy last heard before he felt himself being transported again. If you can imagine freefalling, but upwards, you'll have a pretty good feeling on how they were feeling.

The scene brightened and showed a beautiful scene. "Wow . . ." Was all they managed. Azurea was an island with a single mountain. It was kind of like a getaway paradise island. The mountain was probably deep in the forest, which is probably a few miles away from where they were. They were at the beach, the sands were soft against their shoes and the ocean was really clear and coloured deep blue, so the sun wasn't reflecting their eyes. But even with the deep blue coloured ocean, Percy could still see the shallow part of the sea.

"Where are we?" Thalia asked.

"I'm guessing, Azurea." Jason said.

"Right you are, Jason." A voice boomed out of nowhere. It was Lady Chaos's voice. "This, my dear demigods, is where you will, ah, train."

Percy frowned. "Train? For what?"

"For the upcoming threat. You see, I'm afraid that my brother is waking up and soon unleash his wrath in this universe." Chaos explained.

"You have a brother?" Nico asked.

"I do, as the matter of fact." Chaos said. "His name is-"

"Don't say his true name." Percy said seriously. "I know about them and I know what they're capable of. To our ears, the true name of any Primordials will literally destroy us."

"I see you've learned the Egyptian ways as well." Chaos said.

"Egyptian ways?" They all asked.

"Uh, I'll explain later." Percy said. That was the only excuse Percy had used so far so he could save himself from explaining anything for the time being.

"Yeah, well, anyway, End is waking up after our last quarrel, the quarrel that created the universe."

"So, you guys fought and it resulted in the Big Bang?" Nico asked.

"Don't ask now." Reyna whispered.

"After our little fight, End was defeated and was put to sleep. At first I thought it was going to be a permanent sleep, but after billions of years, he's finally showing signs of waking up." Chaos said. "As much as I don't want to admit this, but I need your help. I am not as powerful as I was before, and End is gaining more strength than I'd thought he would."

"At least you don't have Zeus's ego." Percy muttered.

"I won't admit it in front of him, but I agree with you." Thalia admitted.

"I agree with you, because Jupiter in his Greek form is just, I don't know, cocky?" Jason said.

"Enough about Zeus." Chaos said. "Will you help me?"

"First question, why us?" Percy asked.

"Because, again, as I don't want to admit it so you won't have a big head, you guys are the strongest demigods currently in existence." Chaos said.

"Why would we have a big head?" Piper asked. Percy knew Chaos was talking about Reyna and Jason, the Romans. They can get cocky with the slight compliment, and Percy knew how bad that could be for them.

"Second question, why should we help? We've done our part of the job in defeating Kronos and Gaia." Percy asked.

"Because this concerns the universe and you, Percy."

Thalia gripped Percy's arm slightly. "How does this concern him?"

"It concerns him and _her_." Chaos said. The moment he said it, an image flashed into his head. Annabeth's bloody body, now standing up and facing him with her head cocked sideways. Percy grunted as he clutched his head in pain.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Jason asked. Percy shook his head to get rid of the image.

"I'm fine." Percy said, though he wasn't sure of it. "How does this concern me and her?"

"There's a reason she haunts you, Percy. You will find out more about it in the future, but right now is not the right time." Chaos explained. Percy thought about it for a while. If it concerns him as well as Annabeth, then it's risk worth trying. Besides, it's for the sake of the universe.

"I'm in." Percy said. The others also nodded in agreement.

"Very well then! Well, your first task is to make your own weapons." Chaos said.

"Don't worry, we all got our own weapons." Nico said with a grin.

"Of course you do, but against End's forces? You might as well throw chopsticks at them. Against monsters, your weapons works but End's forces are not monsters. You mortals call them aliens."

"So, they're going to have huge head and black beady eyes?" Reyna asked.

"No, of course not. You're going to meet with some of them pretty soon, but for now, you must make your own weapons. Something that's even better than Hephaestus's best weapons. You're going to find any materials you're going to need, ranging from Dragon's Claw to Griffon Piss." Chaos said. Most of them cracked up when Chaos mentioned griffon's piss while others just had confused looks on their faces.

"Why would we need a griffon's piss?" Thalia asked.

"Hey, their piss is extremely flammable. If you make a bomb out of those, it'll be like throwing a dozen Molotov cocktails in one spot." Chaos explained. "By the way, where you'll be staying and what you'll be eating for the next few years are already taken care of."

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"You said we'll be training for a short while." Percy said.

"I didn't say that."

"Well, you didn't tell us that we're going to be training for a few months either." Jason said.

"You think you're strong the way you are right now?" Chaos asked. "Compared next to a low class warrior from the enemy, your opponent will be as lethal as a minor god." They all kept quiet. They were confident that they were pretty strong, but after Chaos made that comparison, they had doubt over themselves. "Look, you might be strong on Earth but out of Earth? You guys are no more than training dummies."

"All right!" Percy grumbled. "We'll train along with you for the next few years or so, under one condition."

"Which is?"

"You must allow us to contact whomever we want. I've just got back and you're dragging me away again from my mother. I'm not going to let her be miserable over me again." Percy said as an enormous amount of power rolled off of his body. The others stepped back, including Thalia who was reluctant to let his arm go. "Believe me when I say this, I'll finish your training the quickest."

"I can deal with your conditions, but are you sure you can finish my training the quickest? For you guys, it'll probably be ten years before you finish my training." Chaos said.

"Then mark my words when I say I swear by Chaos that I'll finish your training in five years!" Percy shouted in anger. Thunder rumbled in the skies, kind of like when people swear by the Styx. Chaos was silent after that, but it didn't stop Thalia from unleashing her fury on Percy.

"Are you fucking insane?!" Thalia said as she pushed him to the ground. "You risked your life for us now you're risking your life for a stupid challenge?!"

"I'm going to see my family, Thalia. I've just got back and I got dragged away again. Chaos can kill me if she wants to, but I'll find a way to escape the Underworld to see them. If he makes me fade, I'll will myself to gain consciousness again. She will not separate me from you guys or family." Percy said seriously. "Chaos! Do we have a deal?!"

Chaos was silent for a while before she gave a booming laugh. "You really are an idiot. There's no such thing as free lunch, that's what you mortals said and it's quite true, honestly. If you dare to swear upon me like that for a challenge, I know I should give you a prize should you win it. So, name it."

"A prize?"

"Yes, Percy. Even I must honour that rule. Should you win this oath and finish the training in five years as you promised, I will give you one gift." Chaos said.

Without even hesitating, Percy said loudly: "I will claim that gift after the war with End. So, do we have a deal?" Chaos stayed silent.

Then, Chaos had her serious voice on. "You better keep on to your promise."

"I will." Percy said.

His friends were still at awe that Percy would swear on such a thing, while Thalia just looked pissed. Thalia grabbed Percy by the collar and pulled him close. Their faces were just inches away and Thalia was glaring straight into his eyes. "Don't leave me again." Thalia said with a steely before pulling closer and putting her mouth next to his ear. "I won't forgive you if you do."

"Consider me warned." Percy whispered back.

"Okay, I'm cool with all that but what's with the whispering?" Jason asked.

"It's nothing. Just a friendly talk." Percy smiled innocently while Thalia zapped him slightly on the ribs. Percy yelped a bit and jerked back, causing most of them to laugh. Percy just smiled and punched Thalia lightly on the shoulders.

"Well, since you're going to finish all your training in five years, you're going to need some help." Reyna said.

"Oh, that reminds me." Chaos's voice boomed suddenly again out of nowhere. It made Nico jump. "You're going to need some help in this, so . . ." A swirl of black energy crawled from the ground and made their way to their wrists. The black energy seemed to be seeping into their wrists and flowing inside their veins.

"What is this?" Reyna asked.

"Stand still everyone. If you're the right person for it, it will accept your body and you will gain a little surprise." Chaos explained.

"What if we're not the right person for it?" Piper asked.

"Then we'll have to painfully extract it back away from your body, or you'll die from spontaneous combustion."

"Oh." Piper squeaked.

Percy didn't know if it worked or not, but he felt the black energy swirl around his blood vessels and veins. Then, Percy felt a slight tug on his back. At first, he thought it was just some kind of a tic, so he ignored it.

"Holy shit!" Jason cursed. Percy looked at him to see that his right arm had increased in size. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that his arm was still the normal size, is just that there was another holographic image of his arm enveloping his original arm.

Did that made sense?

"What the . . ." Percy turned towards Nico and saw that he was holding something that looked like machine guns, like the ones on top of a tank the small bullet ones. At first that's what Percy thought he saw, but when he looked closer, his hands were machine guns. On the point where the arm meets the hand, at the wrist, his hands started to form the likeliness of the barrels of the guns.

"This is getting weird." Jason said.

"Hey, why don't I get any cool things like you guys?" Thalia whined. Percy saw her and she just looked like normal. No giant holographic limbs, no guns as limbs and no extra limbs either.

"Be grateful, sis." Jason muttered

An electricity sparked near Thalia. Then, another spark. And then another one. Soon, there were several sparks coming from around Thalia. "Uh, what's going on?" Thalia asked. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Thalia muttered as she transformed herself into pure lightning and started to zap all around the place to fast for any of us to follow. When Thalia finally halted to a stop, she was panting hard. "That was freaking awesome."

"Hey, I got a tiara." Piper said. Percy looked at her and saw that she was right. A silver small tiara was seen on top of her head with a green emerald as the main jewel.

"Nice addition for you, beauty queen." Nico teased. Jason glared at him and zapped him powerful enough to burn his skin. "Hey, what the fuck?"

"Don't worry, I'll heal it." Piper said. She put her hand on Nico's wound. Percy saw the green emerald pulsed with power before a green pulse got out from Piper's hand, healing Nico's injury.

"How did you know that would work?" Piper asked Jason.

"I don't. I just zapped him for fun. I didn't know you could heal him." Jason claimed innocently.

"Thanks a lot, Jase," Nico grumbled.

"Wait, where's Reyna?" Percy asked. They looked around and didn't found her. Then, Nico stumbled forwards slightly, as if someone had just shoved him forward.

"Stop that, Jason."

"I didn't do anything."

"Then who's the one shoving me?"

"That would be me." Reyna's voice said. Then, Reyna rippled into existence. Nico just grumbled why the rest of us just laughed. So, Reyna had the power to be invisible.

_So did I, before you killed me, _Annabeth said in his mind. Percy grunted and fell to one knee. His headache was getting worse and it won't disappear.

"Percy? Are you okay? Percy!" Jason called, but his voice was getting fainter and fainter.

_Why? _Annbeth's voice said, full of pain.

Percy gave a scream of defiance when the tug on his back increased into a strong pull. He felt and heard the sound of his clothes being torn. He also felt as if something was being pulled from the inside of his back. Percy scanned their faces to see them staring something behind Percy in awe. Percy felt some kind of new limb in his system, an unfamiliar limb. Percy glanced behind him and yelped.

He had wing!

Yes, wing, as in, singular instead of plural.

On the right side of his back was a raven black wing that was three times the length of Percy's arm. Percy couldn't help but surprise himself also for having wings. The only weird thing was, he had only one wing.

"Why do you have only one wing?" Nico asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Percy muttered. "But it's awesome."

"Percy can't have a second wing because of his powers." Chaos explained.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Well, you have a bit of dragon powers inside you, so the wings can't mix with them."

"But I don't have any dragon wings."

"At least that's what you thought. You'll learn about it in a few while, so the best you could do now is thank me for the gifts." Chaos said in a cheerful voice. Percy looked at his friends and just shrugged. She deserved it after all, after helping them out.

"Thank you, Lady Chaos." They all said simultaneously. Lady Chaos chuckled.

"Don't thank me yet. When this is over, you're going to wish I was dead. So, let's get to it then." Chaos said.

"Oh, and, uh, you need to do something about Tia. She's all alone at camp; you think you could bring her here?" Percy asked. He was concerned for Tia and for everyone else because if Tia gets thirsty, who knows what'll happen.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I could do about her. You can communicate with her, but I can't bring her to Azurea." Chaos explained.

Well, now he'll have to train again for the billionth time of his life.

**A/N: Whew, this was one long chapter. This was the longest one chapter I've written and surprisingly, it didn't took me that long to update after I've updated the star fanfic. So, this one is going to be a Perlia. Let me know if I'm introducing the romance between Percy and Thalia way too fast, or if I'm doing good. Also, leave a review on your thoughts about the fighting seen between Percy and the younger demigods. I wanted to see if you guys thought if it was good detailed or just boring texts. I added some twists of my own in this story as I don't look to cliché things too much. I always use different ideas for different fanfics and I used this one slightly from Starblade176 because the universe he's trying to create in the PJO world was interesting. Well, leave a review if you liked or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**Fact of the Day: I'm still awake at two in the morning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, I'm very sorry for not updating for such a long time by my standards, it's just that I was, you know what, I'm not giving excuses. I'm just so sorry for not updating.**

**ClassicStupidGenius: Thank you for the feedback and don't worry, I'm going to make things very complicated. Although I like how Starblade is making his version of PJO, I'm not going to copy the full concept and make everything confusing to readers as much as it will confuse me. So, don't worry.**

**Guest: No, I won't make him have daggers, hunting knives and know how to use a bow.**

**Don't let me hold you back any longer, so, continue.**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV**

Percy decided that he should contact his family first to tell them about how Chaos 'kidnapped' them and they were 'forced' to train for the next few years. Percy had just made a dangerous bet with Chaos, a bet that puts his life on the line. If he could finish his training in five years, Chaos would grant him one gift, any gift that he wanted. To be honest, Percy didn't know what to do with that kind of offer. Percy had already received one offer like that from Zeus a few years ago after the battle with Kronos, and he'd put it to good use. Now, he had to find another reason to use the gift.

Chaos had provided them a small bag filled with drachmas and it would refill itself whenever they finished a training session, or if Chaos felt generous. There was literally a fountain that poured rainbow and fine mist swirled around the fountain and floated lightly above the liquid. Technically, Chaos called it Rainbow Liquid and all the rainbows that Iris made was based on this liquid, so they could send an Iris message to anyone just like a normal Iris message. Percy fished a drachma from his bag and tossed it to the fountain.

"O Iris, Goddess of Rainbow, accept my offering." Percy chanted.

"Oh, Percy!" The rainbow goddess's, Iris, voice suddenly boomed from the fountain. "I haven't seen you for six years, where've you been? I tried looking for you before but-"

"I'm okay, Lady Iris." Percy smiled politely. He didn't want to reveal to the gods just yet that he could hide himself from their view and powers. Percy was lucky that no one had asked him why they had trouble finding him, otherwise he'd have some trouble explaining. "You don't have to worry about me."

Iris sighed in relief. "But I do wonder, how did you hide yourself from me, and above all, how did you hide yourself from Apollo?" Iris asked. Percy cursed silently. This was the question he'd been trying to avoid, and now he had to answer it. "I've never met anyone who has that kind of ability except for immortals."

"Uh, can I talk to my mom?" Percy simply asked. Luckily, Iris seemed to forget all about her previous question and giggled happily.

"Sure you can! Connecting you to Sally Jackson, right now." Iris said before her voice faded slowly. It was replaced by Percy's mother's image. It has been a while since Percy had set an Iris message, because for the last six years he had disappeared, he didn't need to send anyone any Iris message because he had no intention in making everyone knew where he was back then. Percy sighed at the memory of him. As soon as his mother saw the Iris message, her face broke into a happy smile.

"Percy!" His mother said happily. Based on her surroundings, she was probably in someone's home and it's not someone that Percy knew, because their home was a small apartment barely large enough for Ms O'Leary. The house Percy's mother was in was huge and looked a bit fancy for her standards. "How are you, my little boy? How are things at camp and what is that on your back?"

Percy forgot all about his single right wing, because he had no idea how to slide them back into his back, so he just had to leave it like that. The best he could do was retract his wings so it wouldn't extend and hit everything in its path. Percy had no problem controlling it, he could flap his wings and he could move them, but he didn't know how to fly.

Percy smiled back innocently at. He didn't want to tell her that he was going to spend the next five years in Azurea, an island that was just as mysterious as Ogygia. He hated to make his mom sad, because he'd barely spent a few hours with his parents until Chaos dragged him out here. "Hey mom," Percy said as soft as possible.

Her smile melted and was replaced with a worried look. "Percy? Is everything okay?" Percy shook his head. Everything was definitely not okay because they were separated again. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Mom, there's another threat coming." Percy said. His mom just put one hand on her mouth, as if she didn't believe on what she was hearing. She gestured Percy to go on. "As for what the threat is, I can't tell you. There're things older than the Fates themselves that wishes to keep this thing hidden, so it wouldn't cause panic. So basically, by telling you this I'm pretty much putting my life on the line."

"Then why are you-" His mom started to argue, but Percy cut her off.

"Because, I trust you, mom. Don't tell dad or the other Olympians, I don't want them to panic just yet." Percy took a deep breath. "I've been chosen, along with Thalia, Nico, Jason, Reyna and Piper to be trained to defend Earth from this 'threat'. It won't be until five more years before I return back to Earth."

His mother just sighed and gave him a sad smile. "I had a bad feeling that you won't stay around for long, but I guess there's nothing I could do about it since the things that are older than the Fates were the ones who decided on it." Her smile widened a bit and Percy's heart didn't seem as heavy as it was before. "Well, I will miss you and I will cover you and the others for the next five years you'll be gone to the Olympians. They will be wondering where you guys have gone to for five years, and you're going to need someone to cover up for you guys."

Percy smiled. "Thanks, mom."

"Be careful out there, Percy."

"I will." Percy said. "Where are you anywhere?"

"I'm in my house."

"Uh, I don't remember that statue of dad being there." Percy pointed out.

His mother laughed slightly. "It's _our _new home, Percy and you're welcome anytime. Paul and I got married and, well, we've moved to a better place."

It never occurred to him before, but she was right. A year before the battle with Kronos, Paul had asked him whether he could marry his mother. Percy liked Paul, and he was just as bit of a father as Poseidon is to him. Paul was one of the people he cared about and he'd lay his life on the line for. Paul had made his mother the happiest woman on Earth, and that was good enough for Percy.

"You'd better have some blue chocolate chip cookies for me when I do go there." Percy said jokingly. His mother smiled at him and chuckled.

"I'll keep them warm for you." His mother said. "Well, I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, mom. I'll be sure to contact you every week." Percy promised. His mother just waved as Percy broke the connection between both of them. Just like that, he was separated from his mother again. Percy sighed and trudged off towards the beach. Chaos had given them the chance to contact anyone who they want before they proceeded into the deeper part of the island. The Rainbow Fountain was the only part of the island so far that Percy had discovered, except from the beach. When Percy arrived at the beach, his friends were testing out their new powers that Chaos had granted them. Jason had his huge holographic right arm, Nico had his hands turned into a machine gun, Thalia had the ability to turn into pure lightning, Piper had the ability to heal and Reyna could turn herself invisible.

"Dude, how am I supposed to hold my sword with this?" Jason asked as he gestured as his holographic arm.

"Look who's talking. Have you noticed that I have no hands _at all?_" Nico muttered. "I don't even know how to fire these, or if they even are what I think they are."

"Can't you, like, turn them off?" Thalia said. "Like mine, I can stop being lightning."

"Chaos? Any help?" Percy muttered to the sky.

"Just imagine a switch-"

"What kind of switch?" Jason asked.

"A light switch." Nico muttered.

"Shut up." Reyna said.

"-that is flipped on, and when you want to turn your powers off, just flip the switch off in your head." Chaos continued. "As for Percy's and Nico's case, it's a bit different."

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Because their powers are, um, what should I call them . . . extensions? Yeah, that sounds right. Their powers, like Percy's wing and Nico's machine guns-"

"They were machine guns." Nico muttered.

"-are extensions instead of toggled powers." Chaos continued. "So to return it back to normal, just will it like you will your muscles to move. Will them to slide back into your back or will them to turn back into normal hands."

Percy concentrated and willed his wing to slide back into his back. Surprisingly, it worked. Percy felt the wing retract underneath his skin and shrunk itself so it would fit.

"Nice." Percy said simply. Percy looked at Nico and his hands were slowly transforming into hands. The barrels of the guns were transforming into fingers as the skin extended and formed the shape of a hand.

"That is so cool." Nico said.

"So, what now?" Jason asked.

"Now, you're going to rest for the day. Tomorrow, you'll start training with Bob." Chaos said. Percy frowned at that.

"You mean, Iapetus?"

"Of course not. His actual name is Bioeschnyth Otopris Ba'alias, but that's too long so I called him Bob." Chaos said. "So, you'll wake up early in the morning tomorrow and start training with Bob. You can take the day off for today."

"Thank you, Lady Chaos." Percy said politely. "Lead the way, will you?"

"Of course." Chaos said. In front of them, the trees of the forest seemed to part ways and revealed a stone path for them to follow. At the entrance, there was a wooden sign painted with white coloured paint.

_Beware of flying nuts_

"That sounds dangerous." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Well, it doesn't sound safe either, so let's just be careful." Percy said. Percy led the way as he trudged on the stone path that led deep into the jungle. Thalia was holding onto his hand, which made him feel better. It was nice knowing Thalia was here close to him, the closest friend he had aside from Nico. Percy loved Thalia in a sisterly way before, but now he wasn't so sure. His feelings for her had grown, but Percy wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Percy just knew he had feelings for her and he doubted that Thalia felt the same way towards him. Why? Because she's still a hunter of Artemis.

As they trudged on deeper, the morning turned into noon, making the air around them even hotter than before. They've heard some weird sounds around them, like a rustle or the sound of something slither around but when they looked around, they didn't see anything. The only living thing that they did notice aside from the plants was the mosquitoes. They're fucking everywhere around them.

"I don't know if we're still on Earth, but the mosquitoes here are just as annoying." Nico complained.

"How much further are we from wherever Chaos is leading us?" Piper asked.

"I don't think we're going anywhere." Reyna said.

"What made you think that?" Percy asked.

"Because I've seen that tree like dozens of times." Reyna pointed out. They stopped in their tracks. Percy didn't pay attention to the trees around him because to him, they were pretty much the same, but Percy had a slight feeling that Reyna was right. Percy wondered if they were going around in circles all this time.

"I've got an idea." Thalia said. She took her hunting knife out and slashed an 'X' mark on the tree. "If we see the mark again, then we'll know if we're going in circles or not."

"Good one," Percy said. "Let's just keep moving for now."

They walked again for what felt like hours. Percy had the urge to slice the trees up to clear their path so they would know where to go, but he guessed it was a bad idea, considering they didn't know what was in this forest.

Then, they saw it. The tree with the mark again.

"We've been going in circles for a few hours." Percy said. They all groaned. "Let's just sit down for a moment to figure this out." They all sat down on the stone path in a circle.

"What's there to figure out? Chaos has been playing on us, making us go in circles for nothing." Jason said.

"What if this was some kind of training?" Piper suggested.

"That would make sense," Reyna said. "But what kind of training?"

"Maybe it's to test how many mosquito bites we could handle." Nico muttered. Reyna punched him slightly on the shoulder. "Well, all that's in my head is figuring out a way to find the goddamn place to rest."

"Well, I've been wondering how far we've been travelling forward all this time." Jason added.

Then, Percy had an idea.

"Which way that we were going to go?" Percy asked.

"We were, uh, heading east, I think." Thalia answered.

"How about we go the other way?" Percy suggested. They all frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Well, if going that way makes us go around in circle, maybe going the other way brings us back to the beach or someplace other than the forest, because I'm sick of seeing the same trees over and over again." Percy said.

"Well, since we haven nothing better to do, I guess it couldn't hurt to try." Piper said.

"Hey, my feet hurt." Nico whined.

"No excuses. Let's go, before I zap everyone." Thalia warned.

**Line Break**

It didn't even reach fifteen minutes before they reached a strange building. It was built in a normal shape, but in an unorthodox way. The building was basically a three storey cube-shaped building made entirely out of opaque glass. That's not why it was built in an unorthodox way. The real reason is because the building was standing on one of its corners, the tip of the cube. Percy didn't know how the building was even standing, but it didn't stop from impressing Percy.

"That's a really weird cube." Thalia said.

"But hey, at least we found it." Nico said. "Let's knock on the front door, shall we?"

The tip of the cube was buried on a cement platform, making it easier to reach the door. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the glass door. It opened automatically, making them feel the cool air inside as it breezed past them.

"That's brisk." Jason muttered.

"Careful, we don't know who or what's in there." Percy warned. They all nodded as they entered the building one by one. Percy led the way again and kept one hand on the hilt of his sword, just in case. The inside was a bit more confusing since the entrance is the small tip of the cube. In front of them was a spiral staircase that led up to the second floor, but it was blocked by some kind of blue transparent energy wall. In front of the energy wall was a keypad.

"So, uh, does anyone have a code?" Percy asked.

"What about Chaos's birthday?" Nico suggested.

"Nico, Chaos is the Creator. He made time, so his birthday was way before time was made." Thalia explained. Then, a text appeared on the energy wall.

_Please set your access code._

"So, we have to set one ourselves?" Jason asked.

"Well, what code should we use?" Thalia asked.

"How about someone's birthday?"

"Let's try mine. First of July." Jason suggested. He typed in his birthday and pressed enter, but the screen turned red. There was a different text on the energy wall.

_Birthdates are not allowed._

"Let me try." Nico said without hesitation. He entered a code. Percy glanced over Nico's shoulder and saw that he typed in '1337'. Percy remembered the set of number as an internet reference to gaming. Nico must've played some games during Percy's disappearance.

"Why would you use that kind of code?" Percy asked.

"Because we're awesome." Nico said with a grin.

Surprisingly, the energy wall turned red again and a different set of text appeared on the wall.

_Bad jokes are not allowed._

"What the fuck?" Nico muttered while most of them cracked up.

"Here, let me try." Thalia said. They all looked at the keypad as Thalia typed in the numbers '061807'. They looked like random numbers, which they probably were.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

"Is it some kind of a date?" Piper asked.

"It's just some random numbers." Thalia said, but Percy knew it's not just some random numbers. Percy knew somehow it was important to Thalia and somehow it was related to him as well. The _bing _sound disrupted Percy from his thoughts. The energy wall disappeared and opened up the way to the staircase.

"Well, lead the way." Reyna gestured at Percy. Percy just rolled his eyes and went up the stairs. Thalia stayed close to him while he had one hand gripped on the hilt of his sword. The spiral staircase was a lot higher than Percy had originally thought, but they got there eventually. The staircase led to another floor above them, but they decided to check on the first floor first. The first floor was more like a dining room, along with a kitchen that seemed to have whatever they could think off. There was a round table with six chairs around it, all made out of some kind of expensive wood that Percy usually saw in a mansion. Mahogan, was it called? Percy couldn't remember, but that was what it was made out of. Above the table, dangling a few feet from the floor, were some kind of floating orbs that gave out a beautiful glow. The walls around them were all see through glasses, but Percy was sure he couldn't see inside from the outside. It was a one way mirror.

"I guess this must be the dining room." Nico said.

"Great, now I'm hungry." Piper grumbled.

"Let's check upstairs." Percy said.

"Yeah, but I definitely need some food right now." Thalia said. Percy smiled a bit before climbing up the spiral staircase. It was the middle of the cubic building and it was probably the widest floor in the entire building. The floor was easily the size of a training arena they used to have in Camp Half-Blood, possibly even bigger. There were several training dummies lined up in one side of the room and a full forge at the far corner. Percy didn't see any light source, but this room seemed to be lightened up by something. There was a target for archery or something else and a life-sized automaton sitting in the corner. It was simply a human figured machine with no face or anything and was just holding a spear, and it looked very old.

"Training room?" Piper asked.

"Maybe." Jason shrugged.

Just as they were about to turn around, something flashed into the room. It instantly got dark and they couldn't see anything. Everyone instantly took their weapons out and get ready to defend themselves in case something attacks them. To their surprise, they heard clapping from a single person.

"Well done, you've managed to find your place to crash much faster than I'd anticipated." The sound of Lady Chaos said from the darkness.

Percy sighed in relief as he put his sword away. "Next time, knock before you enter." Percy grumbled. "As for finding our place, yeah, well, thanks."

"It was all his idea." Nico pointed out.

"I know it is. I've been watching your progress."

"What kind of test was that, actually?" Jason asked.

Chaos chuckled. "It's not a test. I just decided to play a prank on all of you." She explained. The others groaned while Percy merely rolled his eyes. "Nevertheless, you've made it before sunset. I thought you would have to spend the night in the forest."

"Well, I'm not kidding when I said I'm going to finish your training in five years." Percy said seriously.

"Indeed you aren't." Chaos replied. "Well, rest for now. You won't start training until tomorrow, so get ready. Tomorrow, Bob will teach you how to make a weapon. Go upstairs, clean up and, well, do whatever." After she'd finished her sentence, Percy felt her presence going away and the room instantly brightened again.

"_Do whatever?_" Thalia asked.

"Chaos is annoying." Nico grumbled.

"Well, she's called Chaos for a reason, right?" Percy joked. The others managed a small laugh. "Come on, let's go check upstairs where we could rest and get some sleep." They all agreed and followed Percy upstairs. The upstairs was smaller than the training room, but somehow, it managed to fit three different rooms. They all looked identical, with a king sized bed, a couch, facing a wide screen television and luckily, a freaking bathroom. There was only one problem though.

"There're only three rooms?" Reyna asked. "How are we going to decide on this?"

"Well, I'll definitely be in one room with Piper." Jason said as Piper pecked him lightly on the cheek as she laced her fingers through his. Reyna looked . . . jealous. She'd done a great job hiding it, even in all of their eyes, but she couldn't fool Percy. Percy knew she was jealous of Piper for being in one room with Jason.

"Well, I'm going in one room with Nico." Reyna said sternly and dragged Nico along into one of the doors.

"Hey! What are you-"

"We'll be in here if you need us." Reyna said before Nico could even finish his sentence and closed the door behind them. The others looked confused while Percy just shook his head.

"Poor Nico." Thalia said jokingly and they all laughed.

"Well, I'm still staying with my decision and stay in one room with Piper. Are you guys going to be okay sharing a room?" Jason asked. Thalia just shrugged.

"Fine by me." Thalia said, but Percy could make out a small blush coming up on her cheek.

"Well, I'm not sure Lady Artemis will approve of this." Percy said. He's not going to admit it, but he was nervous about being in a room with Thalia. Sure, he'd been in one room with her but that was when his feelings for her were only feelings in a brotherly way, and that's when another person was actually in the same room with them. The only time they'd spent a private moment together, just the two of them, was in the car on the train that Apollo had lead them to during their quest to save Artemis.

"She doesn't even know we're here, none of the gods do, unless we try to contact them." Jason said. "You guys will be fine. Now, we'll be here if you need us." Jason said as he and Piper entered one of the two rooms available. Percy and Thalia nervously opened the door to their room. It was a nice room with some amazing designs.

"Uh . . ." Thalia started.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want." Percy suggested. Thalia just smiled.

"Sure." She simply said with a smile. Thalia walked over to the bed and took her top off, revealing her black tank top. Percy's eyes drifted onto her chest, but he quickly averted them away and turned around. Immortality must've let Thalia grew up instead of aging, because Thalia became a hunter when she was fifteen, and fifteen year olds don't have that kind of body. If Percy had to guess, he'd guess that Thalia was somewhere in her early twenties, just like he was. Percy had the urge to knock his head to the wall for thinking of such things with Thalia. She was his friend, nothing more.

"Percy?" Thalia said softly. She'd been so quiet that she nearly made Percy jump. Percy turned around to see that Thalia was directly in front of him and luckily, she had put her top back on. Why she took them off in the first place, Percy had no idea. Her hair was no longer a punk hairstyle, the way it used to be. Now, she seemed more . . . feminine. Sure, some bits of her brutality stayed with her but from appearance, she appeared more feminine.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get something to eat." Thalia said.

"Sure." Percy responded. Together, they went to the Dining Room below on the first floor. They weren't really surprised to see the other were already there, considering that they were all hungry. While Jason and Piper looked happy, it couldn't be said the same for Nico and Reyna. They seemed embarrassed by each other and they didn't seem that they wanted to talk about it either. Nico or Reyna had probably seen something that shouldn't be seen by either of them. That though alone made a smile on Percy's face.

"What are you smiling about?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing. It's just, good to be back with you guys."

Thalia punched him lightly on the shoulders. "It's good to have you back too, Kelp Head."

"Hey guys," Piper greeted them. "Care to join us?"

Percy chuckled. "What are you guys making?"

Piper shrugged. "Jason wanted some pizza, so I told him to do it himself."

"Shit! Jason shouted. "Hit the deck!" As he dived away from the microwave, it exploded, causing a thick black smoke to come out from the microwave.

"Dude, it's our first day in here. Don't blow the place up." Percy said.

"Oh, don't worry. The things here never break down. They just, malfunction. Knock it a few times and it'll go right back to normal." Jason said with a grin, though his face was smeared with black dust.

Reyna coughed. "Can you at least do something about the smoke?"

"Oh, right." Jason went to on of the windows and opened it. He used his power over winds and started to clear the smoke away from the room so they all wouldn't suffocate before their first training.

"Can you let Piper cook? If this goes on, I'd rather eat the soap." Nico grumbled.

"Shut up." Reyna muttered. They both huffed and tried not to look at each other.

"What happened between you guys?" Thalia asked. Percy thought it was a bad idea to ask that, but it was too late. Nico's' and Reyna's expression changed into embarrassment as they both blushed and their faces turned red.

"Don't. Ask." Reyna and Nico said simultaneously. Percy just sighed as Jason and Piper shook their heads.

**Line Break (What happened to Nico and Reyna) (Flashback)**

**Nico's POV**

Reyna was being weird, dragging him suddenly without any warning into a room, nonetheless. So that means, they were going to have to share a room, and a bed.

Fuck sake.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nico said as he yanked his hand away from her grip. Reyna was blushing, because she'd dragged Nico here and they were going to have to share a room together now. Nico is not okay with that because of two things. One, it's because she's a girl, and Nico had never spent even a single day in a room alone with a girl and two, it's because he didn't knew her very well and she's not one of Nico's closest friend. They had only gotten close recently a few years after Percy's disappearance, but even then, Nico didn't really knew her very well. Reyna was a secretive person and she was hard to be friends with.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but know that I have no intention of being your roommate." Reyna said, but she wouldn't look at Nico, although her face was red.

"Then why did you drag me?" Nico demanded.

"Um, I, don't know. I wanted to make Jason jealous, I guess." Reyna admitted.

Nico facepalmed himself in exasperation. "Look, I understand your jealousy, but you could've dragged Percy instead of me." Nico scratched the back of his head. "Well, since I know that by now Thalia will be with Percy in the same room, I guess we're stuck in here for a while." Nico said and plugged in his earphones into his ears and put his iPod into full volume. Nico barely heard anything around him.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Reyna simply said and went into the bathroom. Nico didn't hear anything nor did he see where Reyna went, but he rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to make himself a drink. Nico didn't know how this would work, because he had never had any experience fighting with Reyna except for the times when he, Reyna and Coach Hedge were transporting the big statue of Athena back to Camp Half-Blood, but Nico was unconscious whenever Reyna was fighting, due to being so tired after shadow travelling with two people and a freaking forty feet tall statue.

"Don't come in. The lock's broken and the door can't be locked." Reyna said, but Nico had barely heard it. Nico kept drinking his drink until he'd drowned it all. He walked over towards to the bathroom. He pushed the door, revealing Reyna who was . . . um . . .

Reyna was apparently half-naked, because her top clothes were gone, all of it. As Reyna turned around to see who it was, she stared Nico dead in his eyes. There was a moment of silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes in shock and disbelief. Nico noticed her breasts which were just right for a young adult of her age. The red blush crept into their faces as they both realized what was happening. Reyna screamed and threw the nearest thing she could grab, a bar of soap. She threw it to Nico's face and hit him right on the nose.

"Nico! What the fuck?! Get out!" Reyna screamed. This time, even with the earphones plugged into his ears, he heard Reyna loud and clear.

"Sorry!" He said as he quickly got out. Nico was breathing heavily and he couldn't believe that he'd seen Reyna topless, something that not many people can see. Nico was probably the first guy to see her like that, even if it was accidental. Nico's face blushed up again with embarrassment at the thought of that. Nico pulled his earphones off of his ears and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Why would you enter when I said I'm in the freaking bathroom?!" Reyna shouted from inside the bathroom. There's no doubt that she was just as embarrassed as Nico was.

"I didn't know! I was making a drink." Nico stated out.

"Didn't you hear me talk to you?"

"My earphones were plugged in."

Reyna groaned in frustration from the other side of the room. Nico sat at the couch, trying to forget everything about what just happened just now. Nico heard the sound of the bathroom door being opened and Reyna stepping out. He resisted the urge to just look at her, because since he just saw her half-naked, things will be a bit awkward.

"We are not to speak about this, okay?" Reyna said indignantly.

"Agreed."

**Line Break (Back to Percy's POV)**

Percy made himself a sandwich and gulped down the whole thing in the matter of seconds, because he was so hungry. Because of his hunger, he forced himself to make another one for himself. As they sat down around the table, all their questions and attentions were directed to Percy.

"Percy, you owe us an, I mean, several explanations." Jason said.

"Okay, well, where should I start?"

"That badass sword." Nico suggested.

"Well, first you'll need to learn about the other creatures that I'd talked about with Chaos." Percy started. "When I was, um, you know, gone, I used the Labyrinth I while back and ended up in Mauna Loa."

"Where is that?" Piper asked.

"Hawaii." Reyna answered.

"You've been to Hawaii?" Nico asked.

"The less gorgeous part of it, at least." Percy said. "Anyway, I ended up in one of the volcanoes there called the Mauna Loa and met some dragon people called Draconians."

"Dragon people?"

"Half dragon, half human." Percy answered. "I ran into them and learned some of their ways and they gave me the sword."

"You made it sound so simple." Jason said.

"It's not, trust me. You don't know how hard their training is. I doubt that even in the best condition you guys are in, you would at least need almost a year to complete their training." Percy said, remembering the horrendous and torturous training the Draconians had put him through. Some would involve swallowing real fire. These fires were not like the ones that flowed through the Phlegethon river, where your senses will be overloaded and you won't feel the full heat of the fire. Draconian flames are more intense, coming from the very breath of the dragon itself. There's a reason why the bottom of a flame source is blue, it's because it's freaking hot. A blue flame is hard to achieve, even for someone who really is a half dragon. Why? Because your skin needs to be able to handle the heat.

"I would really like to meet them." Jason said.

"Assuming they don't kill you on sight. They almost killed me as soon as they saw me as well." Percy admitted.

"How did you survived?"

Percy shrugged. "I doused them with water."

They all cracked up.

"Okay, next question. I know that when you say other creatures, there're must be more than one, right? Other than the Draconians."

"There is." Percy admitted. He took a deep breath. "So far, I've seen only one species of them and she's currently staying at my cabin in Camp Half-Blood."

"Who?" Nico asked.

"Tia."

"Why is she classified as other creatures?" Piper asked.

"Because she tried to bite me once." Thalia grumbled. Percy chuckled a bit at the memory of Tia almost biting Thalia's neck and drinking her blood.

"So?"

"She's a vampire." Percy said without hesitation.

Nico gave a nervous laugh. "Good one." Then, he saw the look on Percy's face. "Wait, you're serious?" Percy nodded. "Holy shit, vampires are real?"

"I doubt that they're the only ones that are real." Thalia said. "Chaos said there're more than just them, so it's possible that some other mythical creatures exist too."

"Let's not overthink that." Percy said.

Then, they enjoyed themselves for a few hours. Even Nico and Reyna didn't seem so awkward now.

"I'm going to train." Percy said.

"Aww, come on. It's not even our second day here." Nico whined. Percy chuckled. Sometimes, he forgot how childish his friends could be.

"I need to practice with the sword. It's not as light as it looks, you know?" Percy said.

"I can see that." Jason joked. They all laughed as Percy went upstairs to the second floor. He hated lying to his friends, but he had to clear his mind somehow. All that fun reminded him too much of Annabeth. The other reason why he decided to help Chaos was to find out why Annabeth was haunting him. He knew it was his fault, but somehow he's not so sure now.

"Hey, Kelp Head." Thalia called behind him. Percy turned around to see her grinning as she walked over to him. "How about we spar, you and me, just like old times?"

Percy couldn't help but grin. "Sure thing, Thalia but are you sure you could handle me?"

"Heh, sure I can." Thalia said as she took her spear and shield out. Percy drew his huge sword. "Just don't come crying to me once you've lost."

Percy grinned as he and Thalia made their move at the same time. Percy's sword met Aegis mid-swing and sparks flew around. Aegis must've been made out of something else harder or as hard as Percy's sword, because it was the first shield that didn't immediately shattered after getting a direct hit from his sword. Thalia thrusts her spear forward and Percy sidestepped, but Thalia responded fast. As Percy sidestepped, she swung her foot outwards,catching Percy on the ribs. Percy grunted a bit at the sheer force of the kick, but he didn't back down. Percy locked Thalia's leg and tackled her down. Thalia yelped as she stumbled back. Percy was about to aim his sword at her throat, but she turned into lightning and zapped behind him.

"Watch your back." Thalia said before she kicked Percy on the back with a little bit of electricity in it that made Percy slightly numb all over the body. Percy turned around quickly and grinned.

"I've got more up my sleeve." Percy said.

"What? Your fire breath trick? I've already seen it." Thalia grinned, but Percy smirked back. He held his hand out and closed his eyes. Instantly, his hand was engulfed with some kind of flaming red coloured liquid. Thalia was a bit surprised, but it didn't faze her too much.

"My turn." Percy said. He dashed forward at Thalia. Thalia ducked under Percy's first punch, but she couldn't do a thing when Percy hit her back with his elbow. It managed to make Thalia collapse to the ground. Percy doused her with water but before he could do what he planned to, Thalia swiped her feet beneath him, knocking both of his legs out. Percy yelped as he stumbled and Thalia leaped onto him as she pinned him to the ground with one knee.

"I win." Thalia said with an innocent smile.

Percy grinned back. "Not quite." Percy gripped Thalia's arm and quickly turned the drops of water that enveloped her into ice. Her wet clothes became frozen and Thalia's eyes widened as she realized what just happened. Thalia couldn't move, but it didn't mean she couldn't speak.

"N-not f-f-fair." Thalia talked as she shivered.

"Everything is fair, my dear Thalia." Percy said. "Now, I believe I won."

"F-f-fine." Thalia managed. "Now, unf-f-freeze m-m-me."

"I'm sorry, who won?" Percy teased. Even in a frozen and immobile state, Thalia managed to give Percy her best evil glare, which was plenty scary.

"Y-y-you won." Thalia admitted forcefully. Percy was satisfied, though he would've been even if she didn't admit it. He just liked to annoy her. Percy had learned to freeze water, but he still hadn't figured out how to unfreeze them. So the best solution to this is to light his hand with a gentle and warm flames so he could melt the ice. Percy got behind Thalia and started to melt the ice by hovering his hand over her skin. To speed up the process, Percy gently blew a warm flame from his mouth onto her neck.

**Thalia's POV**

The moment Percy breathed down her neck; Thalia felt a slight tingle on her spine. Thalia somehow liked this. Percy was hovering his hands over where the water had froze on her body while he breathed down her neck. By the time the ice had melt, Thalia was still shivering because her insides were still feeling cold. Thalia shivered as her teeth chattered.

"Still feeling cold?" Percy asked with concerned eyes. Thalia nodded stiffly. "Come on, let's get you cuddled up in bed." Without even asking, Percy carried her bridal style and carried her to the third floor. Thalia couldn't help but cuddle closer to his chest and enjoyed the warmth he was giving out from his body. Thalia would've want nothing more than to stay like that forever, but it had to end when Percy tripped over as he reached the third floor. He tripped over his own leg, causing both of them to fall to the floor. There was a slight yelp from both of them as Percy tried to prevent her from hitting the floor. Thalia fell on top of him and he grunted slightly. Now, their faces were inches apart and Thalia could feel his warm breath across her face. Thalia stared into his sea green eyes that were filled with emotions. His eyes had never stopped mesmerizing Thalia since she'd first saw it.

"What in Hades name are you doing?" Jason said. Thalia and Percy looked over towards the stairs and saw that their friends were staring at them.

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't use my father's name like that." Nico grumbled. "But same like him, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Uh . . ." Thalia and Percy responded.

"He was carrying me, and he tripped." Thalia explained.

"So you're staring into each other's eyes after tripping?" Piper asked. "Why was he carrying you in the first place?"

"I froze her." Percy said. "Literally."

**Line Break**

After that weird and awkward moment, Percy laid Thalia gently onto the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a bath?" Percy asked.

"I'm shivering." Thalia pointed out.

"There's hot water, you know."

"Yeah, still not taking a bath." Thalia said. Percy shook his head with a small smirk. Percy tucked her in and pulled the blanked over her, but Thalia wouldn't stop shivering.

"Still cold?"

"For some reason, yeah. I guess you froze me to the core, huh?" Thalia said with a grin as her teeth chattered. Then, suddenly, Percy climbed onto the bed with her. "What are you doing?"

Percy put a finger on her lips and inched closer to her face. "Stay still." Percy said in a such caring and seriousness tone that Thalia suddenly felt the urge to be obedient to him. Percy was on top of her as Thalia stared into his eyes. His eyes showed how much he cared about her and how much he wanted to protect her. Percy's single wing sprouted from his back and a single black feather fell on the bed. Thalia didn't feel threatened by it in any way. She felt protected and safe around him. Percy lied down next to her and wrapped his wings around her, making her feel warm and comfortable. Thalia edged closer towards Percy and rested her head on his chest as his wings wrapped around her even closer.

"Thank you, Percy." Thalia said as she felt herself falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Thalia Grace." Was the last thing Thalia heard, but it didn't feel right. No, that's not it. It didn't sound right. It sounded like Percy, but it was also someone else at the same time.

Maybe there're other things that happened to Percy during his disappearance, more than Thalia knew.

**A/N: Please forgive me for not updating for so long by my standards. I've been a bit busy running here and there and barely had the time to write. This whole thing was written in a day and my eyes are freaking burning right now because it's six in the morning. Anyway, the star fanfic will be updated soon and hopefully, a new chapter can be read tomorrow so don't forget to check it out. If nothing comes out by tomorrow on either fanfics, well, I'll beat myself.**

**Guest (Mister E): Same thing, both doesn't work on them, right?**

**Well, leave a review i you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then take care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am an idiot. Sorry for not updating, it's because, well, I don't freaking know myself.**

**Chapter 6**

Percy woke up as sunlight streamed through the window straight into his face with Thalia . . . um, why was Thalia cuddling next to him?

Percy had vague memory of last night. The last thing that he remembered clearly was tucking Thalia into her bed, and then everything else was a blur. Percy felt himself being taken over by something, something that had always been there but Percy had failed to do anything about it. Percy cursed himself, or the _other _him to be exact. Percy hadn't told this to anyone, nor had he mentioned anything about it, but something changed Percy during his disappearance.

Something he didn't like and would like to not talk about . . .

Thalia stirred in her sleep and Percy couldn't help but feel a bit, um, shy? Elated? Percy wasn't sure, but he kind of felt like both. Percy had never seen Thalia sleep personally next to him and she looked kind of cute, since some of her punk appearance had gone. Her feminine side kind of showed itself when she was sleeping. Her face looked peaceful and comfortable, as her chest moved up and down in sync to her breathing. Without realizing, Percy brushed a strand of her hair and tucked in into the back of her ear. Thalia shifted slightly, but luckily, it didn't woke her up.

Percy thought about the moment the other him took over. This had developed when he tried to interfere an Egyptian god named Thoth in one of his magic tricks. Percy was helping Thoth in defending one of his research labs in the Amazon, where he and an army of basketball loving baboons (long story) had defended Thoth's lab in order for him to prepare his magic. Thoth said he needed it to make sure that some kind of snake won't escape his prison again. Percy didn't pay much attention and had mixed himself in with the magic. He'd survived the process, but the magic had changed him. His personalities, so to speak, had each taken a consciousness and always threatened to take over Percy's body, where his normal consciousness will be, well, unconscious. The first time this stuff happened, his serious side had took over his body and as far as any of the people he'd met had told him, he never smiled even for a second. That's how serious it was. What worried Percy the most was the crazy side of him. Literally, the crazy side of him which no one had seen before. A group of mortals had ganged up on him and cornered him. Percy knew he couldn't reveal his sword but before he could do anything, he'd lost consciousness.

When he'd finally come to, the buildings around him were on fire, bodies were littered around the ground, some were too horrible to even see and some were reduced to nothing more than a pile of flesh and meat drenched with blood. Mortals were running around screaming and Percy didn't realize he had a decapitated head of a man in his right hand as he held it by its hair. The face on the head was truly a horrified expression. Percy realized how dangerous he was should he lost control like that again, so he fled into the forest, where he wouldn't cause more harm to people. Percy had learned that if his feelings were under control, then outbreaks like that wouldn't happen. Probably the worried feeling he had for Thalia had triggered the concerned and passionate side of him. Percy didn't knew why he was passionate, but he knew that he was.

Thalia snapped Percy out of his train of thoughts by stretching herself, punching him in the process. Percy winced a bit as Thalia recoiled, realizing what she'd done. "Oh gods! I'm so sorry, Percy." Thalia apologized even though she looked half awake. Percy chuckled slightly.

"It's okay, Thalia." Percy assured her. "Are you feeling better?" Thalia nodded. She'd been sleeping with him and used his wing as her blanket. Percy didn't remember that, but he was certainly grateful that he did what he did.

"Thanks, Percy."

"Seriously, don't thank me." Percy said, and it was true. He wasn't the one who'd helped her, but Percy didn't want Thalia to know that so he'd decided to play along. "I was just helping you out. Besides, I was the one who froze you, so it's kind of even." Percy said.

"Shut up, Kelp Head." Thalia muttered as she grinned slightly. "You stink."

"Well, I don't have any spare change of clothes, so taking a bath won't be an option." Percy said. "Unless, Chaos does something about it."

"You just need to ask, Percy." A voice said that seemed to be coming from the walls. It was Chaos's voice and it was so sudden that it had almost made Percy jump. There was a breeze of wind and a stack of neatly folded clothes appeared at the foot of the bed. It's one thing to make clothes appear out of nowhere, it's another thing to make them appear in front of them. Percy's face flushed with red as he saw the undergarments that Chaos had prepared for Thalia, and the fact that Thalia could see his underwear didn't help with his red face. Percy glanced over to Thalia's face to see her trying hard to hide her embarrassment. It's not everyday your best friend get to see your underwear.

"I hate Chaos." Thalia muttered as he moved towards her clothes and picked them up. "I meant the immortal one, not the situational one."

"Ditto." Percy agreed as he picked up his clothes as well. They'd decided to store them in different places since, well, both were not used to sharing their clothes in one closet, since there's only one closet in the room.

"Percy, I'm going to take a bath." Thalia said.

"Sure." Percy just answered. She just raised her eyebrow and realisation dawned on him. "Oh, yeah. Sure. I'll be waiting at the second floor." Thalia nodded as Percy went outside. He went towards the stairs and heard the sound of swords clanging into each other. Percy went downstairs to see that Nico and Jason were sparring with their own respective swords. As their swords met midair, sparks flew around them.

"You guys are already up?" Percy asked.

The two took their attention away from their battle and focused on Percy. They both grinned as they wiped the sweat from their faces. "Let me guess, Thalia's also taking a bath." Jason guessed.

"Well, by your guess I'm guessing that Piper and Reyna are also taking a bath?" Percy asked. Both of them nodded while Percy just smirked. "Care to let me join in your sparring session?"

"You're kidding, right? You got a huge ass sword and all we got are toothpicks." Nico joked. Percy and Jason chuckled slightly while Nico grinned.

"You guys just need to create your own weapons, the one where your heart knows you're best with." Percy said.

"Well, I know I'm good with a sword." Nico said.

"Yeah, you're good at it but is that what you're best at?" Percy asked. He rummaged through the stack of weapons at the far corner of the room, near the forge. "Here, try this." Percy said as he gave Nico a huge battle axe. Nico grunted under the weight of the axe as he only managed to hold the hilt but not lift it.

"Definitely no." Nico shook his head. "How about you, Jason?"

Jason shook his head. "I know I'm the best in using my spear because somehow, it suits me."

"You really do act like your sister." Percy smirked. "Nico, how about this one?" Percy showed him a mace.

"Uh, no." Nico said. Then, Percy noticed that Nico's eyes had caught something. "Hey, that looks awesome." Nico pointed to a single edged sword, a katana, to be precise. It was a bout a foot longer than his Stygian Iron sword and it curved slightly into a vague crescent shape.

"Here," Percy passed the weapon to Nico. Nico grabbed the hilt and swung it experimentally. He grinned.

"It certainly felt comfortable and better."

"Well, better get used to it because we're going to make your very own weapon today." A voice said behind them. The trio turned around and got their weapons ready. The owner of the voice laughed. "You guys are alert and careful, that's good." He said. The man was human-like, which was good, but he had some different features than a human usually has. He had several white spots on both of his cheeks and his pupils were slits, like a reptilian's.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Nico asked.

"Relax, Nico. Chaos sent me. I believe he told you that my name is Bob." The dude said.

"You're Bob?"

"Technically, yeah. I guess you heard my name but were too not-paying-attention to remember them, right?"

"Not really," Jason admitted. "It was just because it's too long to remember and to hard to pronounce."

Bob actually laughed. "I like you, Jason. You have a weird sense of humour." Then, he turned his attention towards Percy. "My, my, the legendary Percy Jackson. You're the one who killed Kronos and put his mother to sleep." Bob took a few steps closer to Percy, which was a bit unsettling because, well, just cause. "You're quite popular for an Earthling, you know? Normally, people wouldn't pay much attention to Earth because the mortals there are just annoying, but we keep an eye out for demigods like you guys, who defended Earth."

"Nice to know we're being watched by species we don't know about." Percy grumbled.

"You're making me feel like a stalker." Bob sighed. "Anyway, you should know that I am also kind of a human, like you, only much older and advanced. The Universe calls us Ancientiacs, but Chaos just calls us Antics which I found to be extremely annoying."

Bob was more or less human if you put aside the white spots and reptilian eyes. "So, your species is called Ancientacs?"

"_Ancientiacs._" Bob corrected. "It's a mouthful, but hey, at least it's easier to say than our names."

"So, what will we be doing today?" Jason asked.

"Right, I almost forgot why I came here in the first place. We're going to a part of Azurea what I like to call, Lava Pit." Bob said.

"Okay, so what does it look like?"

"A lava pit."

The trio rolled their eyes.

After a few minutes of waiting and slightly sparring, Reyna was the first one to arrive downstairs. They'd decided to tell everything to the girls after they all got down here. Percy noticed that it was still awkward between Nico and Reyna, because both of them were trying to not look into each other's eyes. Percy wondered what had probably happened when they stayed that night in the same room.

"What did you think happened between them?" Jason whispered at Percy, as if he was reading his mind, knowing what he was thinking about. Percy just shrugged.

"Nico probably saw her naked." Percy whispered back. Jason and Percy cracked up quietly. When Nico noticed them, he frowned slightly at their behaviour.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked.

"Oh, nothing." Jason shrugged while Percy just chuckled.

**Line Break**

After Piper and Thalia had finished and went downstairs, Percy introduced them to Bob and explained what they were going to do for today. After readying themselves, Bob led them outside.

"Lock the Cube up." Bob said.

"Wait, lock the what up?" Jason asked.

"The Cube, your home for the next few years." Bob said. "Well, it is a cube, so what better name to give it other than the actual shape it was based on?"

"Yeah, whatever." Thalia said as he locked the Cube up. They followed Bob through the twists and turns of the forest, not even knowing where we were heading. Percy had lost track of where they were going, so he hoped everything was going to go well. Percy had a weird feeling in his chest throughout the slight walk through the forest. Percy didn't know what it was, but he felt uneasy during the rest of the trip. It was as if someone was following them, but it was only a slight feeling. Percy wasn't exactly sure of it, so he ignored it but he didn't let his guard down, not even for one second.

Apparently, he did let his guard down because Thalia managed to sneak up on him and surprise him by sending a shock to his spine. Percy yelped while Thalia laughed. "You should've seen your face." Thalia said as she went into a fit of laughter. Percy just grumbled under his breath. For some reason, he didn't feel angry or even annoyed. He was feeling a bit happy that Thalia was joking around with him, giving him all of her attention.

"It's not that funny, Pinecone Face."

"You know it is, Kelp Head." Thalia said as she continued to laugh. Then, Percy heard some rustling behind him. Percy turned around to look for anything that could've made that sound, but he didn't see anything.

"Did you hear that?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I've felt it since we stepped out of the Cube." Thalia said. "Do you think there's someone following us?"

"Probably. Anyway, don't let your guard down." Percy said. Thalia nodded with a smile on her face. Percy knew she was immortal, thanks to Artemis, but that didn't seem to stop her body from growing into a more . . . mature state. She was a few inches shorter than him and Percy noticed the differences on her appearance, like her hair growing longer and her breasts were getting-

Sorry, got carried away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Thalia asked.

"Uh, nothing." Percy said with an embarrassed and red face. Thalia just frowned.

"You better tell me the truth, dork."

"It's really nothing."

"I'll zap you."

"Okay! Okay," Percy sighed. "I was thinking of how much you've, uh, you know . . . matured as a woman."

"For your information, Jackson, I have matured way more than you."

"I wasn't talking about only you. I was talking about, um, you know . . ."

"Were you checking me out, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked with a frown on her face. Percy panicked a bit. He didn't mean to offend Thalia in any way or, uh, disturb her privacy.

"Uh, I didn't mean it that way, Thalia." Percy struggled for the right words because if he said the wrong thing, Thalia would probably explode, literally. "I, uh, um, uh . . ."

To his surprise, Thalia actually chuckled. "I see you're still scared of me." Thalia mused. "Its okay, Percy. I know you didn't mean to do it and you're probably having guy thoughts, thinking of weird things. Who knows what's going on in your pants, right?" Thalia said surprisingly. That reaction actually surprised him. He didn't expect Thalia to be that . . . um, casual? Usually, it didn't care who it may be, if it's a guy and he's checking on Thalia, be prepared to be struck by lightning. Technically, Percy didn't really check her out, he was just _observing,_ technically. Then again, that was completely unexpected from Thalia, who is one of the hunters of Artemis, who are reputably known for killing men even if they looked at them from a mile away. Percy shuddered at the thought.

"How much further is it to the forge?" Piper whined. They have been walking for a few hours and they were still seeing trees around them. Percy really got bored of it and the uneasiness didn't help at all.

"We're almost there. You should just trust your instincts." Bob said nonchalantly as he shrugged. It was almost like he was trying to tell them something, probably give them a clue.

Before Percy could react, Reyna reacted faster. She turned her heels around and dashed for the tree sitting a few meters behind Percy. Reyna took her sword out and held it in front of her and aimed it in front of the tree, as if she was pressing the blade into someone's throat. Percy didn't know what she saw, but Percy didn't see it. Either she was trying to kill the tree or she just saw a small bug, which both sounds ridiculous.

"Who are you?" Reyna asked in a serious voice.

"Dammit, Bob! You helped them!" A feminine voice said from where Reyna was standing. At the tip of Reyna's blade, where the empty air is, a figure shimmered into existence. She had a woman's figure, blood red coloured hair and a mischievous grin was visible on her face. She wore a white robe and looked pretty athletic. Her features were the same like Bob's, white spots on both cheeks and reptilian eyes.

"Do you have any evidence to support that accusation, Dina?" Bob said.

"Wait, what's happening?" Reyna asked as she lowered her sword from the woman's, Dina, throat. "Do you know her?" Bob nodded.

"Sorry guys, Chaos had sent me and Bob to test you. My name is quite long for you Earthlings and I have no intention of saying it, so you can just call me Dina." Dina said.

"Why didn't Chaos mention you before and what kind of test are you talking about?" Thalia asked.

"Ah, two good question that I can answer with one answer. See, Chaos didn't mention me so you guys wouldn't know I was here and I could follow you quietly and see who noticed me first. That was the test." Dina explained. "I did gave myself out a few times, but you guys didn't seem to care."

"I noticed that a few times, I think we all did." Percy said.

"Yeah, I knew that there was probably something following us because, well, I can sense your shadow, but I wasn't sure about it, so I kept quiet." Nico said.

Dina chuckled. "Well, that's Chaos's first test for you. Knowing when to trust your instincts or not. You can never be too careful or too reckless. That's how you guys, as a team, will work. You have to trust your instincts and each other if you're going to survive this war with End."

The rest nodded. "So, we weren't going to the forge?"

"Of course we are. It's actually just a few minutes walk and none of you noticed that I've been leading you in circles just a few hundred meters away from the Cube." Bob said.

"Wait, what?!" They all exclaimed.

"That just shows how dull your attention is. For demigods, you guys are diagnosed with ADHD, right?" Bob asked. They all nodded. "Well, ADHD can be good and bad."

"How can it be bad?" Nico asked.

"Well, for example, the good side of ADHD is that you guys can't stay still, this makes your battle reflexes even better than most mortals and they keep you alive in battle. The downside of being diagnosed with ADHD for demigods is that you guys don't pay attention to minor details. Your senses only extend to a certain point and its main priority is to keep you alive. Assuming it's only a boring walk, you probably wouldn't have noticed it if I brought you around in circles for ten times." Bob explained. "I'm not being harsh with you guys, but it's true."

"What about that last test?" Jason asked. "We noticed that we were going around in circles, didn't we?"

"Did you even realize how many times you've been going around in circles?" Bob asked. "Besides, you guys noticing it was just pure coincidence because you've happened to remember the same tree."

Dina chuckled slightly. "Don't worry guys, he can be quite harsh but when it comes to training, you'd be ten times stronger and I can guarantee it."

They all nodded. Bob was an easygoing guy but he can be harsh when it comes to things like this. "So, what's our next lesson?" Percy asked.

"Now, you're actually going to forge your own weapons." Bob said.

"Where's the forge, then?" Nico asked.

"Look behind you."

Percy turned around and some kind of building that reminded him of the awesome bunker in the forest of Camp Half-Blood. The entrance was two bronze metal doors on a side of a hill. The entrance led under the hill, probably leading to somewhere deeper inside.

They all groaned.

"I swear, if we walked backwards in this island, we could get to the beach under five seconds." Jason grumbled. Dina and Bob chuckled as they led the six to the forge. Upon closer look, there was some kind of funnel that gave out clear, white smoke sometimes and Percy realized it was a chimney.

"Why is the chimney giving out white smoke? I thought forges gave out black smoke." Percy asked.

"Unlike most forges on Earth, our flames are environmentally friendly."

"I thought white smoke was also pollution."

"Not these ones. They will mix with the oxygen in the air and, well, make the air fresher. You'll see once you get inside." Bob gestured them inside.

"What's the point of having a chimney if the smoke just gives out fresh air?" Piper asked.

"Like all metals, they tend to rust if exposed to too much oxygen." Bob explained. "Plus, you can't really see clearly with all the white smoke around, can you?"

"Good point."

The bronze doors creaked slightly as it opened inwards, revealing a workshop that would've made Leo light himself and the forest on fire from sheer excitement.

The forge, or workshop, was perfectly lit by a set of bright sphere things that floated around the room. There were several forges around so they could get started with and on one side of the wall, were floor to ceiling shelves filled with a bunch of materials and metals that Percy didn't know. Their jaws all dropped to the ground.

"If Leo saw this . . ." Nico muttered.

"He'll burn himself up, literally." Jason finished.

"Okay, the first thing to do is to decide what you're going to make."

"I'm sticking with this one." Percy said, showing them his sword.

"You could make some improvements to it, you know." Bob said. "Besides, with the current blessing from-"

"Bob!" Dina almost shouted. Percy was startled. "That's not for us to tell him." Dina warned.

"What? What were you going to say?" Percy demanded.

"It's nothing, Percy. Just forget about it." Dina said. Bob looked down to the ground with guilt on his face. Percy didn't know what they were talking about, but it probably can't be all good. Bob had mentioned some kind of blessing, but Percy didn't remember anyone giving him any blessing or anything. Even during his six years away, he didn't encounter anyone who could've given him any kind of blessing.

Although . . . during his encounter with Thor, the Norse god of lightning, he did mention something about a thing called Voids in everyone's hearts. It confused Percy, because he had never heard anything like it before, and apparently it was something that was recently discovered by the Norse people. Voids were something that represents a person's heart, what they stood up for and what their feelings are like. Percy, nor the Norse people, understood what it is, but it was still not a threat, at least not yet. Thor said that there was something weird about his Void, but he couldn't do anything.

"Well, let's get started with the forging, then." Thalia said.

"Okay," Bob said, clearly relieved to have changed the topic. Bob led them to a shelf that was filled with many rolls of paper. Some looked new while some looked very old. "These are blueprints for you guys, if you don't have any ideas what to create for yourselves. Like Percy said, make something that you know you're best at wielding and you're used to."

They all nodded. "I'm going to have to take a look at these blueprints." Reyna said. "Because currently, my imagination is now limited."

"Don't remind me." Nico grumbled.

"Shut up, di Angelo." Reyna said sternly.

"Don't make me use your last name."

"Did you just threatened to use my last name?"

"Yeah, want me to?"

"I dare you."

"Ramirez-Arellano." Nico said. Reyna glared at him.

"You're going to pay for that." Reyna said as she drew her sword.

"I don't care, really. A beautiful girl like you wouldn't have the courtesy of beating me up, right?" Nico said with a smirk. To Percy's surprise, Reyna blushed at Nico's compliment on Reyna being beautiful. Reyna lowered her sword and just huffed and Nico as she trudged over to the stack of blueprints. Nico smirked, turned around and went to the shelves of materials. Since when did Nico have that kind of charisma on him? Reyna wasn't one that's usually known to back down from a fight after a slight compliment of her appearance. Plus, she's Roman and Romans take things seriously when it comes to a fight.

"What is up with those two?" Thalia asked.

"Mid-life crisis." Jason joked.

"Whatever it may be, we shouldn't interfere. It might be private to them." Piper said.

"Well, Jason may be right, you know." Percy grinned. Thalia zapped him slightly on the forearm.

"For all we know, they might be dating." Jason said.

"Shut up!" Reyna and Nico said simultaneously, which caused all four of them to crack up.

**Line Break**

They spent literally the whole day in the forge, searching for the correct blueprints for their own weapon. Percy had a look over some of the blueprints and found them to be, um, creative. The others had already started forging by the time and they were all sweaty.

"Percy, are you sure you're not going to make another weapon?" Dina asked. "It's always good to carry another weapon with you. Unlike your previous sword, Riptide, this one doesn't return to your pocket and plus, it's not shrinkable to pocket size."

Percy shook his head. "It's okay, Dina. Since you've been keeping an eye on me, I can't use Riptide anymore after . . . what happened."

"Oh, right."

That was one of the things why he was using this sword. It was definitely not balanced in his hands, because there are no other swords in the world that felt balanced in Percy's hands. He wanted to use Riptide again, but every time he'd thought about that sword, it reminded him of Annabeth's dying face. It was the sword he'd used to kill Annabeth, after all.

"I'm okay using this sword alone, Dina. You don't need to worry about it." Percy said with a small smile.

"At least make it easy to carry, so you won't have to carry it on your back the whole time." Dina said. "Like how Riptide is able to turn into a pen, make your sword to be able to do something similar."

"How? I don't know any magic to do that kind of stuff and plus, this sword is freaking huge."

"It's all about imagination." Dina smiled. She put her hand gently on the blade of the sword. Then, golden lines started to etch on the blade. At first, Percy thought they were just some random lines, but they started to form Greek letters. It was a few moments before Percy could read out what they said: . Desolator. "A fitting name." Dina said with smirk. Then, the sword started to shift. The blade started to thin out and shrank while the hilt shortened. The sword continued to shrink down until, well, it suddenly disappeared.

"Uh, okay. What happened to my sword?" Percy asked.

"Hold both of your hands out in a fist and combine them together, just like you're grabbing the hilt of the sword and the sheathe of the sword at the same time with both of your hands out." Dina explained. Percy shrugged and held both of his hands out in a fist and met them together. "Now, pull them apart." Dina said. Percy pulled his fists apart and suddenly, Percy's right hand was pulling his sword literally out of thin air. At first, the hilt came out and the further Percy pulled, the rest of his sword followed, coming out of nothing. Percy had heard about this from Sadie when she talked about the Duat and it was kind of similar.

"That was awesome." Percy admitted. "But how do I get it back in?" Percy asked.

"If you want it to go back, it will." Dina said. Percy willed it to go back to wherever Percy had pulled it from. The sword glowed with bright light before disappeared in many golden lights.

"Thanks, Dina." Percy said.

"No problem." Dina said as she punched Percy playfully on the shoulders. Percy never knew Dina had a playful side in her, but Percy could tolerate with that. He just smirked at Dina's behaviour. Then, Thalia interrupted when she cleared her throat behind both of them.

"Oh, Thals. What's wrong?" Percy asked. Thalia had an annoyed look on her face, which meant probably something had ticked her off. Thalia just rolled her eyes when Percy had asked her that question.

"My weapon's done." Thalia showed a link of chains which had something that looked like a grabbing mechanism attached at one end of the chain and a vicious hook at the other end of the chain. Percy didn't know how it would work in a battle and he was worried that Thalia could defend herself with that.

"How are you going to defend yourself with that? A more important question would be, how are you supposed to defeat anyone with that?" Percy asked.

"You underestimate me, Percy." Thalia said. She looked around and saw Nico walking with a bunch of materials in his hands. Thalia grinned and Percy knew this wasn't going to end well for Nico, at least. Thalia swung her chain and threw the grabbing end of her chain. The grabbing mechanism opened up and latched itself on Nico's back.

"What the- whaa!" Nico got pulled as Thalia yanked the chain. Thalia pulled Nico towards her and Nico yelled the whole way. Then, Thalia zapped the chain, zapping Nico also. Nico screamed in pain.

"See? It's just as lethal." Thalia said. All of them cracked up at Thalia's little joke on Nico. Even Bob chuckled slightly.

"I hate you Thalia, so much." Nico grumbled.

"Sorry, Nico, but Percy didn't believe me." Thalia said with a smile. Nico grumbled a rude retort to Thalia under his breath, but he grinned at least.

"Okay, I believe you." Percy held his hand up in exasperation.

**Line Break**

It was a few hours before all of them finished making their weapons. Nico had made a katana, slightly longer than the one he'd picked up from the Cube, Piper made a similar weapon to Thalia, only she used small throwing knives tied to a rope. Reyna made something that she picked up from one of the blueprints. Floating a few centimetres from the hilt was a small sphere the size of a ping pong ball. It was a device to carry anything it directed its energy to. Reyna had made two single edged blades so the device could carry the blades and making it act like a sword. It was a weird design, but at least Reyna liked it. Finally, Jason made himself a simple spear that sparked with electricity. Percy didn't know what's so special about it, but Jason said there's more than meets the eye.

"I see you've finally made your weapons. Good work, children. Now, rest for the day and you get to try your weapons tomorrow. Dina will pick you up and bring you to the training arena." Bob announced.

"But, we have a training place back at the Cube, right?" Nico asked.

"That's for you guys to use. To go through my training, we're going to need a much bigger place. Plus, the training dummies there aren't very challenging." Bob explained.

"Well, I guess we'll be heading home. Thalia, let's-" Percy turned around to see that Thalia was asleep. The others just smiled and sighed. Percy carried her, bridal style. "Let's go back, shall we?"

**Line Break**

**Thalia's POV**

When Percy checked her out, Thalia didn't even feel offended. Heck, she might've even enjoyed it, because Percy paid attention to her. She didn't know what was happening with her for feeling like this and Thalia had no doubt that Artemis wouldn't agree with this. Thalia decided to tease him a bit for checking her out. He blushed when Thalia mentioned it and she had to suppress herself from giggling.

Then, when Thalia found him talking to Dina, Thalia felt something she'd never felt before.

Jealousy.

She was actually jealous when Percy was talking playfully with Dina so she decided to pull Percy away from her and take it out on Nico. Of course, she was only joking with Nico.

Why was she being like this?

Percy carried her back to the Cube. The others went to bed instantly, though Nico and Reyna looked reluctant. Percy carried Thalia throughout the way and set her down on her bed. Percy tucked her in.

Thalia, as the matter of fact, was not asleep by the time they exited the forge. She didn't want to burden Percy by making him carry her, but she wanted to stay in his embrace. She didn't know why, but she liked it when she was near his chest, feeling his warmth and heartbeat. It was comforting and Thalia felt safe around him. Thalia felt like she didn't want to leave that position, ever again. Yeah, call her selfish, but it's true. She didn't want to leave Percy's embrace, even if it burdens Percy. That's how much she wanted to stay in his embrace.

As Thalia felt Percy tucking her in bed. Thalia smiled a bit as she made herself comfortable on the bed. She was sure that she'll have a good night sleep after this.

Then, something else surprised her like none other.

As she was about to fall asleep, she felt something pressed against her lips. It was someone else's lips. When Thalia opened her eyes, she was shocked. It was Percy, kissing her. What surprised her even more was the fact that she didn't even protest or fight back. She seemed to be enjoying the kiss. It was as if there was something pulling her towards Percy, making her like the kiss. There was something about Percy that was so intoxicating, alluring and . . . seducing. She was being seduced.

This wasn't like Thalia. Sure, she'll enjoy a simple kiss from Percy, but this one seemed fake. It was like, something else was making her doing this.

Thalia pulled Percy onto the bed and the next thing they knew, they were making out.

_What's wrong with me?! _Thalia shouted in her head but her body didn't seem to take the hint. The kiss deepened and more passionate. Thalia had never gone this far with a man before, and she wasn't sure if she was ready. Then, the surprise kept coming more.

She pulled Percy's head and body closer to hers, kissing Percy in a more forced and aggressive manner. There was a tingling sensation in her spine that Thalia later discovered to be lust. She was feeling hot and turned and for some reason, she had disobeyed everything she'd stood for as a hunter of Artemis.

"No!" A voice shouted. Something pulled Percy away from Thalia's grasp. The room darkened a bit as someone struggled to strain Thalia and Percy away from each other. Thalia found herself clawing to reach Percy as Percy struggled against something that looked like chains and shackles.

"What should we do?"

"It should be gone by now." The voice said. Then, she stopped clawing. The sudden lust she had towards Percy had disappeared, replaced with a feeling of guilt and not to mention, a horrible headache.

"What happened?" Thalia muttered. "Am I dreaming?"

"I'm afraid, you're not." A familiar voice said. It was Lady Chaos's voice and the other voice Thalia had heard earlier was Bob's voice.

"You mean, what happened just now was real? I almost-"

"Relax, Thalia. It wasn't you and you had no intention of doing that kind of stuff and neither did Percy." Chaos explained. Thalia looked at Percy to see a look of guilt and sad on his face. Percy had already been freed from the shackles and chains, but he looked like he wasn't sure of himself.

"What exactly happened?" Thalia asked.

"In my point of view, I blacked out but I'm pretty sure I knew what happened." Percy said. "I got took over."

"What?"

"I will explain this to her." Bob offered as he led Thalia outside the room.

**Percy's POV**

Percy couldn't believe he'd almost had _it _with Thalia. After he carried Thalia and tucked her in, he blacked out. Something must've happened because when he woke up, Thalia was pulling his body and head closer to hers, as if she was forcing him to kiss her. Percy was shocked, but that didn't stop him from continuing their slightly aggressive make out session. Bob had to pull them away and chain Percy up to keep his other self in control.

After Bob had pulled Thalia away, Percy had some difficulty to face Chaos afterwards. Percy noticed his single wing was already out for some reason.

"Can't you do something about this?" Percy asked.

"I might be able to, with a curse, but it won't take out every single one of it." Chaos said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can take out some of your split up personalities, but I can't get rid all of them. At least that earlier part of you can be taken down."

"What about, _him?_" Percy asked. Percy knew that Chaos knew what he was talking about. Percy was talking about the crazy side of him, the diabolical and maniacal side of him that he was trying so hard not to wake.

Percy couldn't see Chaos's face, but he was sure Chaos was shaking her head. "I can't do anything about that. It seems that side of you was reluctant to let go of you and apparently, it has no plans on returning back to normal."

"Well, at least I won't try to rape my cousin. Get rid of it."

"Percy, that kind of power requires a sacrifice. A curse, to be exact."

"What kind of curse?"

"It's not really a curse; it's much more like a blessing."

"Just get straight to the point." Percy grumbled while Chaos chuckled.

"It will be a curse as well as a blessing. It will be a curse because it will slightly hurt the people you use it on and a blessing because you will obtain a great weapon every time you use it." Chaos said.

"Can you give me a more detailed explanation?"

**Line Break**

Thalia came in and looked at Percy. Percy looked guiltily at Thalia. Thalia marched towards Percy and when he thought Thalia was going to blast him with lightning, she hugged him.

"You're not mad?" Percy asked.

"Why would I be mad? It was neither our fault." Thalia said. "Bob explained everything about what's wrong with you and . . ." Thalia zapped him slightly in the arm. "You could've at least told me, Kelp Head."

"I didn't want to make a fuss out of it."

"Well, it's a fuss now and like it or not, I knew about it." Thalia's face turned red as she blushed. "And, don't say anything about what happened between us, okay?" Thalia said in a small voice. Percy felt his face getting red.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure." Percy agreed.

"Well, I've sorted things out and Percy won't have any more _episodes _like that anymore," Chaos explained. "But remember what I said, Percy. Not until the time is right."

Percy nodded. "I understand."

"Well, get some sleep, you guys." Bob said as he got out and closed the door behind him while Chaos just flashed out of the room.

"I'm sorry for, um, almost raping you, I guess." Percy said, not meeting her gaze.

"I'm sorry for almost allowing you to rape me." Thalia managed. Both of them were blushing with red. "Um, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you, um . . ." Thalia took a deep breath. "Sleep with me tonight?"

"Are you sure?" Percy asked. Thalia nodded. "Sure, if that's okay with you."

**Tia's POV**

Tia was worried for Percy. She was training in the forest, just as she'd promised her . . . her father.

Her father was the reason she was a fighter. She hadn't revealed this to anyone, but she had the capability to fight. She didn't want to do this, but she was doing this for her father. So he would come back, so she could see his face again and so she knew that what she couldn't accept wasn't true.

Tia cried silently that night, yearning for her father.

**A/N: That last bit had some importance to this, believe me.**

**I'm sorry for not updating and I'm sorry the star fanfic had not been updated for two goddamn weeks, I apologize for that. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Perlia won't be officially beginning any time soon but it will be in just a few more chapters. I have nothing else to say, really so leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then take care.**

**ClassicStupidGenius: I'd like to know what your idea is on why Percy had only one wing. You can just PM me and I won't answer it because I don't want to spoil anything for you, so, yeah. Up to you, that is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Let's take a deeper look into Tia's life, shall we? A lot of speculation has been happening since I wrote that last bit about Tia, so, yeah.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Tia's POV**

Year 1940, a year after the Second World War had started. Tia had been living as a vampire for almost a decade, she along with her father. Her mother had died after the townspeople had burned their house just because they were vampires. Tia and her family had meant no harm and they promised they wouldn't kill anyone, but they didn't trust them. As the townspeople burned down their house, her mother had died in the process. Now, she and her father had stayed somewhere in the U.S, trying to stay hidden as much as possible.

When the Second World War started, Tia's father had gone all the way to protect her. Hiring bodyguards, reinforcing the house and everything. Then, came the day that Tia dreaded.

Her father was going out to fight in the war for the sake of her safety. Even though vampires were immortal, but they could still be killed in battle, just like the hunters of Artemis. Tia knew this was for her sake, but she didn't want her father to die nor did she want him to leave her.

"But dad, I don't want you to go." Tia cried as she wiped her tears. Her father smiled sadly.

"I have to, my child." Her father knelt down and wiped her tear with his thumb. Tia sobbed and sniffed. "I don't want anything to happen to you, and I would do everything to keep you safe."

"But I want you next to me." Tia cried. She pulled her father into a hug, which her father returned. If Tia had known that was going to be the last time she was going to see her father, she wouldn't have let him go.

"How about a deal?" Tia's father said with a smile. "If you get stronger than you are right now, I'll promise I return for you." Her father offered.

"So, if I get stronger, you would come back for me?" Tia asked. "Promise?"

"I promise, my child." Her father smiled.

Tia woke up and shot straight up. She was breathing heavily, her forehead was beaded with sweat and her eyes were streaming with tears.

It was just a dream. A nightmare, to be exact. Since that moment on, Tia had trained herself to become stronger and stronger, so her father would return to her. There's not a single day she didn't wait or even anticipated for her father to return. It's been a long time since the war ended and there was still no sign of her father. Tia made a conclusion that she was still not strong enough, so her father still hasn't return yet. Tia had trained to become stronger, stronger than anyone else. As a vampire, it helps a lot.

It was already a week since Percy had went to Azurea. Percy had contacted her through an Iris message and told her that he wouldn't be back for five years. Since then, the demigod camp that Percy called Camp Half-Blood had gone to a complete hellhole. The campers were fighting each other everyday for power to be in control. The gods hadn't done anything about it, but Tia doubt that they were happy.

Tia had waked up in the middle of the night, which was fine by the way. She was staying in the Poseidon's cabin since Percy told her to. Tia got out of the cabin and went towards the forest to hunt some monsters for her thirst, because she was seriously thirsty. If this goes on, she might even kill a demigod here. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy for Tia as a group of male demigods surrounded her.

"Well, well, look what we have here." A demigod said with a smug grin. Tia mentally rolled her eyes.

"A little girl, huh?" Another guy smirked. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Do you know its past curfew, little runt?" The first demigod said. "Well, I'll let it slide this time but first, we need to search you, just in case you're carrying something under those clothes."

They grinned evilly and reached started to crack their knuckles. "If any of you touch me, I will kill all of you." Tia threatened but coming from a twelve year old girl, it seemed like an empty threat to them.

"Oh, I'm so scared." The first demigod said. Then, he reached out for Tia. Before the others could react, Tia gripped the demigod's wrist and pulled him closer. Then, she gave a one inch kick towards the demigod's gut. Tia heard a sickening crunch coming from the demigod as he sputtered out blood. Then, Tia snapped the elbow in a way it shouldn't be bent. There was a snap as the demigod screamed in pain. To finish him off, Tia kicked him between the legs, the soft spot for males. He then collapsed to his knees, clutching his manhood.

"Who do you think you are?" A demigod screamed. "You have no right to do that!"

Tia shrugged. "I did warn him, you know. And I'm afraid, he will be the cause of all your deaths."

"What do you mean?"

"I said, if any of you touch me, I will kill _all _of you." Tia grinned evilly. "So, I'm keeping my promise."

"You bitch!" The demigod shouted as he charged at Tia. Tia ducked under his punch and gave two punches of her own. Added with her vampire strength, the punches alone were enough to knock the wind out of him. Tia jumped and kicked his head, almost knocking his skull clean off of his neck. A second demigod charged and Tia moved her body swiftly to the right, avoiding the first blow. Then, she moved to the left, dodging another blow and followed up with a kick to the ribs. The man staggered, but it didn't faze him that much. Tia punched his face, breaking his nose in the process and gave him a powerful right hook. The demigod sprawled to the ground, not moving an inch.

"Anyone else?" Tia challenged.

The silence of the night was shattered by the scream of the demigods who had their lives taken.

Tia was back at Poseidon's cabin. If anyone saw her right now, they would be confused on why she was crying. She sat on her bunk, hugging her knees and cried silently.

"Dad, when are you coming back?" Tia pleaded silently to herself as she cried herself to sleep, hoping her father would keep his promise.

**Percy's POV**

It's been a week since Chaos dragged them all to Azurea and trained them here. During the second day, they had created their own weapons, so things would probably get easier from here on.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Bob had put them through intensive training, but Percy received the most excruciating training from both Bob and Dina. Why? Because Percy stubbornly swore by Chaos he could complete Chaos's training in five years. After each day, his friends would be amazed on how he still had the energy to even stay conscious. After their respective trainings, they both were drained out and were exhausted. They had never experienced this kind of training ever in their life.

Dina would sometimes teach them about the creatures that existed throughout the universe, but she was mainly focusing on the species that were on End's side. Dina taught them how they looked like, what their powers are, where they live and more importantly, how to kill them. By the end of the week, Percy had known about a few dozens species but he only remembered only a few of them. What's interesting is that most of them were just like humans, only different languages and slightly different appearance like pointy ears, three eyes, red skin and all of the things like that. Whenever they finished a lesson with Dina, she would always give them homework, the thing that most demigods dreaded the most. Percy had extra homework and to top it off, he had to send it to Dina by tomorrow.

Bob's training was much, _much _more difficult. While Dina focused on basic knowledge, Bob's lessons focused on combat, battle and physical abilities. Percy thought it would be easy, since this was his area of expertise, but he was the one who seemed to fail the most in most of Bob's test.

"Come on!" Bob shouted at them one day. "You say you were going to finish this shit in five years. SO DO IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

Bob had told the ones who used swords to stab their sword straight through a thick metal slab that was as thick as a bus. The whole blade of your sword must be imbedded inside the metal slab, leaving only the hilt visible. Percy, Reyna and Nico were the ones who had to do it. It doesn't matter how you do it, as long as your blade went through the metal slab. Nico had slashed the metal slab in half with his katana, so he passed. Reyna had somehow managed to spin her blades in a drilling formation and drilled a hole in the metal. Percy was the only one left, and he'd barely made a dent on the metal slab. His sword was huge and the first time he stabbed his sword at the metal with all his might, it bounced off harmlessly. He tried Nico's tactic of slashing the metal in half, but it didn't work. Percy knew Bob lied when he said all were only metals. Percy knew his slab wasn't metal, because his sword would've cut it like butter.

Bob added a special twist. For every strike they failed, Bob ordered them to do fifty push ups. So, Percy's hands were basically screaming in agony if they could make any sound.

"Percy, let's just continue tomorrow." Thalia pleaded. "I know how tired you are and it's getting late."

"No!" Percy argued. "I'm finishing this thing and I don't care if I have to stay up all night."

"What good does this training does to us anyway?" Jason panted.

"If you can pierce your blade through a slab of metal that thick, you can kill an enemy no matter how thick or heavy their armour is." Bob said. "And Percy, is not doing so good."

"To tell the truth, that slab Percy's hitting is not even metal at all." Dina admitted.

"What?!" All of them exclaimed except for Percy and Bob.

"But, Bob said that they were slabs of metal." Reyna said.

"Nico and yours are metal. Percy's slab is made out of something much stronger." Dina explained. "It's a rare type of material that Chaos calls Azure." Dina explained.

"I thought azure it was some kind of colour." Jason said.

"It is. Which is why Chaos made a material based from the colour. Fun fact, Azure can only be obtained in Azurea, hence the name of the island." Dina said. "Azure is a diamond-like substance that is hard and very, _very _hard to forge. Why? Because it is the fast adapting material that existed throughout the universe. If it receives any kind of impact, heat, cold or anything, it distributes whatever that hits it, making it almost impossible to break. So far, Azure had been used nothing more than a trading good by everyone because of its difficulty to forge it. Many tried, all of them failed. If Percy could cut through Azure, then no armour in the universe is unstoppable for him."

"But, you said that Azure is almost unbreakable." Nico said.

"Which is why I tested him with such metal." Bob said. "Besides, I said _almost _unbreakable. How did you think we shaped the Azure into a slab?"

Percy gave out a scream before attacking the slab again with all his might. Percy's sword bounced harmlessly on the metal. In frustration, Percy threw his sword to the ground and gripped the hair on his head as he screamed to the air.

"Fifty push ups, Percy." Bob said.

"I know." Percy grumbled as he got down and started to count his push ups. Percy's arms were shaking and were aching in exhaustion and for straining too much. He needed to find a way to stab his sword into the hardest material known to Chaos. Percy did the fifty push ups in a few minutes before he picked up his sword again.

He'd thought about using the blessing Chaos had given him, but Chaos said he needed to wait for the right moment to use it. Well, it's very tempting right now.

"Focus, Percy." Bob said.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?!" Percy grumbled in frustration. The frustration was getting into him. Who knew an Azure slab could be so annoying?

Percy gripped his sword tightly but something unexpected happened. Annabeth's face flashed into his mind and stayed there like a permanent image. Percy gripped his head as the headache got worse.

"Percy, are you okay?" Piper asked.

Oh shit.

He was taken over.

Percy started to giggle. At first, it was normal, but his giggle turned to an evil laugh that even he would've been scared. His friends backed away and so did Bob and Dina. The enormous amount of power rolled off of him, creating a space of pressure around them all.

"What the hell?" Jason was surprised.

"Do you feel that as well?" Reyna asked.

"It's Percy's powers." Bob said. "He's releasing too much power at the same time that he basically created a pressure space." Then, most of them except for Percy and Dina frowned.

"Pressure space?"

"When someone released a tremendous amount of power all at once, the air around them will get sucked by that power and it will create a pressure space, where everyone in a certain area will feel pressured, as if you were at the bottom of the sea. The amount of pressure you can feel is based on how much power that someone released and as you know, with the amount of pressure we're feeling, Percy's releasing big amounts of power."

Percy laughed maniacally as he released a surge of power.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Dina seemed worry.

"There's no need." A different female voice said. It was Chaos, but Percy was taken over to even care.

"What? Why?" Thalia asked.

"I want to see how this goes." Chaos then held her hand out and a black tendril wrapped around Thalia. Thalia yelped in surprise, but the she screamed in pain. "Percy, pass the test or she gets hurt."

"What are you doing?!" Nico said.

"Let go of Thalia right now!" Piper demanded, but Chaos stopped them. The same black tendril wrapped around each of them. They struggled, but the more they struggled the harder the tendrils squeezed them.

"Let us go! What are you doing?!" Nico demanded.

"Percy, pass the test or they will get hurt." Lady Chaos said.

"Lady Chaos, are you sure about this?" Bob asked. Chaos didn't answer.

"Don't harm them." Percy said as he giggled. "Or I will enjoy my time killing you and destroying you to shreds." Dina and Bob were surprised, partly because he still had enough sanity to defend his friends and partly, because he had the guts to threaten Chaos like that.

"Not listening, eh?" Chaos said. Then, all of his friends screamed in pain.

"Percy!"

"Help!"

"Percy save me!"

Annabeth's image flashed into his head.

_Percy . . . Save me . . . Why did you do this to me?_

Percy held his head. "Get out of my head!" Percy shouted as he gripped the hilt of his sword and it shattered to pieces. Percy gave another scream as he balled his fists and punched the slab. There was a dull exploding sound as the Azure shattered into little pieces. Percy fell onto his knees.

"Well done." Chaos said, clearly satisfied. "Your friends were never hurt, Percy. It was just a motivational move from me." His friends grinned as they were released from their grip.

"You were good actors." Dina admitted.

Then, Percy screamed loudly. He gripped his arm as tightly as he could. Percy had regained consciousness and the first thing he felt was the enormous pain on his arm. It was as if someone had repeatedly crushed it with a huge fucking hammer that was charged with electricity. Percy screamed again.

"What's happening?" Thalia asked. Percy couldn't see it, but Percy was sure Chaos had just shaken her head. Percy grunted in pain as the pain in his arm wouldn't go away.

"It appears that the bones in his arm are totally obliterated." Chaos explained. "Even though you managed to break it, punching the Azure was stupid. Compared to Azure, your bones might as well made out of liquid. It will take time, but your bones will mend together. Probably in a few days, but it will heal."

Percy screamed.

"Can you at least do something for the pain?" Thalia pleaded.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I could do, no matter how much I wanted to. I can't help you in this training. Any injuries will be training to how fast your body will recover from an injury." Chaos explained. "The pain will go away in a few seconds and he won't be able to use his arm."

Percy's scream turned into a grunt. His forehead was beaded with sweat and he was crying in pain. "That was interesting." He managed with a pained smile.

"You Kelp Head, why did you punch the fucking rock?" Thalia demanded.

"I punched Azure?" Percy said like he couldn't even believe it himself. "I'm not that stupid, you know."

"But you are crazy." Nico said. "And with one punch, you basically destroyed the slab."

"No fucking way." Percy muttered.

"You did." Jason added with a grin. "That was a ballsy move."

"And a stupid one as well." Piper added.

"Don't do something like that ever again." Thalia said.

"Not planning to." Percy said. Then, he grinned stupidly at Bob. "Hey Bob, I passed."

"It seems you did, Percy."

"Well, that shows you not to challenge Percy . . ." He then fell unconscious.

**Thalia's POV**

Thalia was worried sick for Percy. Why? Because his stupidity had finally injured him. When Percy fell unconscious, Thalia gently caught his head and rested it on her lap.

Bob chuckled. "Technically, he didn't pass."

"What?"

"I said to put your sword through the slab. He punched it, so basically, he failed, again." Bob said.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Thalia." Bob assured her. "If he could destroy Azure that thick with his bare hands, I think he could manage with a sword."

"Unfortunately, the hilt of his sword is shattered." Jason said.

"Although Percy would prefer this sword, I think I can do a few things with his sword." Chaos offered. "When he wakes up, just tell him that I need his sword for a few days and tell him to practice his, um, 'powers'."

"Powers?" Thalia asked.

"Just tell him that, he'll understand." Chaos said. Thalia had always wondered what Lady Chaos actually looked like because every time she's around, the surroundings got darker and her face was always covered with some kind of darkness or shadow. Thalia knew that if they stared directly into her face, they would either combust spontaneously or just ceases to exist.

"Okay then." Jason said. With that, Chaos vanished. "How are we supposed to get Percy back to the Cube?"

"Just this time, I'll help." Bob offered. "But the next time any of you are injured, you're going home yourselves. That's part of your training." They all nodded. Bob waved his hands and the scene swirled around and shifted. They were standing in front of the entrance to the Cube.

"Thanks Bob." Piper said. Bob just nodded and bid us farewell, along with Dina. The shadows seemed to engulf them before they disappeared out of sight.

"Jason, help me with Percy." Thalia asked. Jason nodded and slung one of Percy's arms over his shoulder why Thalia took his other arm. Percy winced in his sleep, which was a bit weird. Then, Thalia realized she was carrying him by his broken arm.

"Oh shit!" Thalia let go of his arm. "I took his injured arm." Thalia was a bit worried that Percy got hurt in the process, but his expression softened which made relieved Thalia a little bit.

"It's okay, sis. I can carry him." Jason added with a smile.

Thalia was with Jason and Percy the whole time they made their way to their room because Thalia didn't want Percy out of her sight. Jason set Percy down on the bed gently.

"Thanks, Jason."

"No problem sis." Jason grinned. "No funny business between you two, okay?"

"Shut up." Thalia zapped Jason slightly, but Jason rolled his eyes.

"Sis, we're children of Jupiter. That kinds of makes us immune to lightning." Jason said.

Thalia glared at him and zapped him in a voltage higher that usual. That made Jason yelp and Thalia gave a satisfied smirk. "Not to my lightning."

"Whatever sis, just, no funny business."

"Do you want me to zap you again?"

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving." Jason said with a grin. "Just no-"

"Get out!" Thalia ordered. Jason just laughed as he got out of the room. Thalia sighed and shook her head. Jason can be just as annoying as Percy sometimes. Thalia took a look at Percy. She sat next to him and stroked his cheek gently. His skin felt cold at her touch, which made Thalia frown. She placed a hand on his forehead and realized her skin was awfully cold. Thalia had tucked him in with the blanket and the temperature in the room wasn't that cold. Thalia hurriedly took a piece of cloth and doused it with warm water. She gently placed it on his forehead, hoping that would raise his temperature a bit. When Thalia accidentally made skin contact with his skin, she pulled away. His skin was like ice. Yes, it was _that _cold.

"What's happening to you?" Thalia muttered to herself. "Lady Chaos, any help?"

Thalia wasn't expecting any answer, but she got one anyway from Lady Chaos. "It's his body. His powers are adapting to its host, which is why he's experiencing these changes."

"Changes?" Thalia said. "What changes?"

"He'll be like this for the rest of the night and if his body temperature doesn't stabilize anytime sooner, he's going to be in serious trouble."

"How serious?"

"_Fatally _serious."

Thalia quickly took a few sets of clothes from his closet and wrapped him up quickly. "Thalia, that won't work."

"Why?"

"Because by keeping him bundled up, his cold temperature isn't going anywhere and will be trapped under there, making him even colder than before." Right on cue, Percy's expression changed slightly and he shivered.

"Why aren't you doing anything to help him then?" Thalia demanded.

"I am. I telling you what to do and if I hadn't he'd probably be dead by tomorrow." Chaos said sternly. "Keep him warm, that's my only advice."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Use your imagination."

Thalia groaned in frustration as she unbundled Percy from the clothes she'd just wrapped around him because apparently, according to Chaos, it made him colder instead of warmer. Thalia tried to find any solution, but couldn't because she was panicking. Thalia had once heard something about keeping each other warm by hugging without your clothes on. That thought alone brought a red blush on her face. There was no way she was going to take her clothes off and hug Percy. But then again, this concerns his life . . .

"Please forgive me, Lady Artemis." Thalia pleaded as she took her jacket off and then her shirt. She decided not to strip her clothes all the way because, well, she wanted to keep some of her dignity left in her. Thalia took her clothes off until she was only wearing only her bra and a pair of tight and short jeans. No matter how much this concern his life, Percy was not ready to see the lower half of Thalia's body. Thalia didn't want to wake him up, so he used her dagger to rip his shirt open. She couldn't help but admire his well built body, but she had no time for that kind of thing. She pulled his jeans and left his boxers there. She had no interest to see what was hidden underneath it. Thalia then climbed onto the bed and cuddled closer to Percy. Her skin involuntarily shivered when it made contact with his skin. He was getting even colder than before and his teeth were chattering. Thalia pulled the blanket over them and cuddled closer next to him. She was used to enjoying Percy's warmth, now it was her turn to share her warmth to Percy. "You're going to be okay, Percy." Thalia whispered next to his ear. Thalia didn't know if he heard her, but his muscles relaxed and he was becoming a bit better than before.

"Hey, good idea." Chaos said in her mind in a slight mischievousness in her voice.

"Shut up." Thalia grumbled. She cuddled closer to Percy and without realizing, she fell asleep.

**Line Break**

The next morning, Thalia woke up with something warm next to her. She heard a very faint sound with a slight movement on what she's sleeping on. Thalia realized she was hearing Percy's heartbeat. Her mind then remembered what happened last night, where she had to keep Percy warm. Luckily, after hearing his heartbeat, Percy was still alive which meant she'd succeeded in her task of saving Percy. His body felt warm, the familiar warmth that Thalia was used to. Then, she heard Percy groaned and shifted under her.

"Thalia? What are you . . . Holy Poseidon!" Percy screamed as he rolled out of the bed. He fell to the floor hard. "Ah shit! My arm!"

"Percy! Are you okay?" Thalia asked.

"I'm fine." Percy grumbled. "But why are you naked? And more importantly, how am I naked?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Percy, neither both of us are _fully _naked." Thalia argued. Then, her face turned red. "As for how you're half naked, well, I had to do it."

"Why? Did something happened to us last night?"

Thalia blushed furiously "What? Gods, no! Nothing happened, Percy." Thalia pulled the blanket and covered her body. "Percy, stop staring."

Percy shook his head. "Sorry. Nothing really happened?"

"Nothing happened, so don't worry. Your body was getting seriously cold last night, and I mean like ice cold Chaos said it was your powers adapting to your body or something like that. She told me to keep you warm, so I . . ."

"Oh . . ." Percy said timidly. "Um, thanks, I guess."

"Yeah, well, Artemis won't be too happy about this." Thalia muttered. Considering that Percy had seen her almost naked, she was a bit more open to Percy. Somehow, after that weird incident, their relationship perhaps had gotten closer.

"Can you help me out?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Thalia said and without even thinking, she stood up and offered Percy her hand. Percy blushed as he pried his eyes away from Thalia.

"Can you at least wear some clothes first?" Percy said shyly. Thalia's eyes widened in realization when she noticed that she was still half naked, which was stupid, by the way.

"Ah shit! Sorry Perce. Can you just- ah!" Thalia somehow tripped on her own leg and fell on Percy. Percy gave out a yelp and fell along with Thalia. The next thing she knew was that she was on top of Percy (that sounded wrong) and their faces were a few inches apart.

"Hey, Thalia, Percy, breakfast is almost ready and- what the fuck?!" THalia heard Jason's voice said. THalia and Percy looked over to the door and saw Jason, Piper and Reyna staring at them, wide-eyed and jaws dropped.

"Are you guys . . ."

"No!" Thalia quickly dismantle herself from Percy. Thalia grabbed her shirt and put it on. "Nothing happened. It's just that, uh, I'll explain during breakfast. Cab you please just, get out?"

"Uh, we'll wait for you down below." Reyna said as she dragged Piper along with her.

"I'm expecting an explanation." Jason said then, he grinned and looked at Percy. "And Perce, I would cover that bump of yours if I were you." Thalia made a mistake of glancing over to Percy and saw that his 'little buddy' was standing up. Thalia's face blushed even more red.

"Scram!" Percy shouted before Jason giggled and ran away.

"Uh, we better get ready." Percy said shyly.

"Y-yeah." Thalia stammered.

After getting ready, Thalia and Percy hesitantly made her way to the dining room. This was probably the most embarrassing moment of her life, and even the most misunderstood one. Jason gave them a grin while Piper and Reyna were trying hard not to stare into their eyes and Nico, well, fortunately, Nico was still eating.

Thalia and Percy sat down awkwardly as they tried to control their composure. "Uh, so . . ."

"Explain." Jason said.

"Well, last night after we got back. Percy's body got cold, like, really cold." Thalia started. "Chaos said it was because of Percy's power adapting to his body or something like that. So, Chaos asked me to warm him up so I did."

"By taking your clothes off half-naked and cuddling with him?" Piper asked.

"Wait, they were half-naked?" Nico asked.

"Shut up, Nico." Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Well, apparently it worked." Thalia defended herself.

They just nodded. "Are you sure nothing happened between the two of you?"

"Gods sake, nothing happened." Thalia said.

"Then why were you guys on top of each other?" Jason added with a grin. Thalia glared at him.

"Thalia fell on top of me." Percy explained. "Oh yeah, where's my sword?"

"Chaos borrowed it for a few days. Don't ask us why, because really, we don't know." Nico said. "And she said that you should practice your 'powers', whatever that meant."

Percy just nodded silently, which made all of them wonder what kind of power Chaos was talking about. If Chaos meant his demigod powers, then Thalia knew how much mastery Percy had over it.

"Well, Bob will be waiting for us. Percy, you should rest here for a while." Reyna said. "Besides, you can't do anything with an injured arm."

"Yeah, well, good luck on your training."

**Line Break**

**Third Person's POV**

Thalia and the others were just about to leave when she told them wait. "I should probably tell Percy that we're leaving." Thalia said. They nodded as Thalia headed upstairs. She noticed Percy on the second floor and was about to say something when she noticed that he wasn't alone.

Percy was with Dina, and they were both talking about something. Thalia stayed low so she wouldn't be seen or noticed. Thalia tried to hear what they were talking about. "Percy, are you sure about this?" Dina said to Percy. "Chaos said you're not ready and besides, you arm is barely healed up. You shouldn't strain yourself like that."

"It's okay, Dina. I would like to try it once, if you'd allow it."

"Of course I'd allow it, but I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine."

Dina sighed. "All right, you know what to do, right?"

"Make eye contact, will it to appear and just reach it and pull it out." Percy said. "Got it." Dina just nodded. Thalia kept her head down, but she was interested in what they were doing. "Ready?" Dina nodded. Percy closed his eyes for a moment before she stared into Dina's eyes. Suddenly, there was a bright blue light emanating from beneath Dina. Percy reached out towards her chest. Just when Thalia thought that they were going to do something wrong, something appeared on Dina's chest. It looked like a circle of blue light. When Percy reached into the light, his hand went through Dina's chest, straight into her body. When he pulled his hand out, he pulled something else along. It was only a beam of light though how Percy was holding a beam of light, Thalia had no idea. He held the light up and it brightened, changing its shape into something else. The beam of light lengthened and at the top of it, it formed a curve. Thalia realized it was a scythe. It looked like a weird scythe because Thalia had never seen anything like it before. The blade was a bit uneven at the edges and there were some lines of blue lights along the weapon.

The moment Percy took the scythe out of Dina's body, Dina passed out. Percy dropped the scythe and managed to catch Dina with his good arm before she fell to the floor. The scythe seemed to be all metallic, without even a hint of any other materials. Then, Piper called. "Thalia? Come on, we're going to be late."

Thalia hurriedly went down just as Percy glanced over at her direction. Percy didn't see anyone, but he knew someone was there. He was just hoping that no one seen what he did, but he didn't know that Thalia did see it, and she had some questions for Percy but in the mean time, she decided to pretend that she didn't know anything and didn't see anything.

Percy decided to ignore the weird feeling and willed the scythe to disappear. As soon as it did, Dina's chest glowed brilliantly blue before her eyelids fluttered open. Percy smiled down on her.

"Did it work?" Dina asked. "How did it looked like?"

"It was a scythe, which I think suits you very well." Percy said with a smirk,

"How does that suits me?" Dina demanded. Percy just shrugged. "Well, I'd better head to where the others are training. In the mean time, you need to take care of yourself."

"I think I can manage that." Percy said. Dina just glared at him playfully before she was engulfed by shadows and transported somewhere else.

**Percy's POV**

Percy had just made his first attempt at his new power which Chaos had blessed him with. Turns out, the Voids that the Norse people were studying were real after all. Chaos had explained everything to him. Voids are a representation of a person's heart, what they stood up for and what their feelings were like. The shape of a person's Void and how powerful it is depends on how strong the person's heart is. Dina, for example, is a strong person both physically and mentally, so the scythe represents her heart. Chaos had blessed him with the power to draw people's Voids and use them. Chaos had blessed him with this power, or more like cursed him, to help him. This power had an effect on the personality split he'd been experiencing. It unites the split personality that one person is having, but it also gives the bearer of the power a curse. Something that Percy hoped he would never experience.

Chaos told him that if a Void is destroyed, the owner of the Void will die. That was why Chaos had forbid Percy from using it for the time being with his friends. If Percy misused this ability, it could lead to the death of anyone and besides, he can't use it often because it would tire him faster.

"Looks like I'll just have to practice."

**Line Break**

A few days later, Percy's arm had almost healed completely. Thalia had been taking care of him and their relationship had been much closer than ever. They were currently at the training arena, where Bob was giving them lessons on how to decapitate your enemy with one blow.

"Percy?" Dina called out. "Lady Chaos wishes to speak with you."

"Uh, okay. Where is she?" Percy asked.

"I'm here." Chaos said, appearing right next to Percy so suddenly that it almost made Percy jump.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"I've come to return something that belongs to you." Chaos said. She waved her hand and three things appeared in front of Percy. One was a sword the size of Percy's own sword, but the shape was completely different. It was a sword with the middle section of the blade empty, shaping the sword into two single edged blades facing either side without a midsection of the blade. The two other things were identical swords. They were basically blades that were smaller than the first sword. The blades were as long as the length of Riptide from the bottom of the hilt to the tip of the sword, but these swords were built in an unorthodox way. The hilt was at the blunt side of the blade, which Percy doubted would be easy to wield.

"Uh, what are these?"

"They're your old swords."

"I remembered there was only one sword."

Chaos chuckled. "I've made some improvements. These swords can combine as one, which will make it more powerful but it won't make it any lighter to hold. You can keep the swords you're not using away just like how you did with your old sword." Chaos explained.

"Well, thanks, I guess."

**TIME SKIP**

**Artemis's POV**

It's been almost five years since Thalia and her friends went to some island called Azurea. Artemis had asked all of the Olympians for any information regarding the island, but no one came up with anything. Even Athena went into a dead end, which meant Thalia was either lying, or the gods finally found something they didn't know about. Camp Half-Blood, when Percy appeared, was a bit peaceful since he'd disappeared but ever since he's gone again with Thalia and the others, it went back into a more chaotic situation than ever. The young girl, Tia, she scared everyone. The latest news Artemis had heard about her was that when a group of those wretched male demigods tried to ambush her, it didn't go well. The next morning, they found five bodies hung by their neck on Thalia's pine tree. If Peleus saw anything, it didn't tell them. The scene was a bit brutal, but they deserved what they got.

The hunt felt a bit empty without her sister and her lieutenant with her, because Thalia usually entertained them with her tendency of acting before thinking. When Artemis tried to ask Percy's mother on Percy's whereabouts, since he was also missing, Sally said Percy was doing something and he'd rather keep it hidden for the time being. Artemis knew that Iris knew something about it either, because she was the one who conducts the Iris messages between them but even if she did knew something, she didn't tell anyone.

During these five years, Artemis felt some kind of disturbance in the air, as if something was in the air besides what should be there. Artemis had a bad feeling and she feared that they might be a threat coming, but if there was a threat, Rachel, Apollo's oracle, would've announced another Big Prophecy. Artemis had really missed Thalia and missed being in her company, but unfortunately; she's gone to who knows where.

Now, Phoebe is the lieutenant of the Hunt, though she didn't feel comfortable in taking Thalia's place. Phoebe was an outstanding hunter, but she still had some respect for Thalia and she always thought Thalia was just a little more qualified than her to be the lieutenant of the hunt.

They were camping somewhere around the northern part of America, somewhere around the forest part because her father, Zeus, had sent her here. Zeus said that there was a power disturbance far up north, so he sent Artemis. Artemis, in fact, was quite elated with the offer because it can be a bit boring when they didn't have monsters to hunt. Artemis was sitting in her tent, trying to concentrate and tried to find anything that might relate to the power disturbance Zeus was talking about. She swept her senses around the perimeter, but she didn't found any thing.

"Milady?" Phoebe knocked on the door of her tent. "Permission to enter, Milady."

"Granted." Artemis said. Phoebe walked in with her bow in one hand. "What's wrong, Phoebe?"

"Um, we found something near the river." Phoebe said. "You might want to check it out because, well, it's weird."

"How weird?"

"Weird like, 'out of this world' weird."

Artemis nodded and followed Phoebe outside. She led them towards the nearby river, where the hunters look for any source of water. Phoebe led them until they stumbled upon something weird. In front of Artemis, there was a spot in the air where the air seemed . . . warped. Artemis studied the place closer. It seems like a portal, or more like a vortex.

"What is it, Milady?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps we should warn-"

"Enemies!" The hunt's youngest member, Natalie, shouted. "They're in front of me, about a few hundred meters."

"Hunters! Prepare to defend." Artemis ordered. She scanned the area and found out that Natalie was right. There was a pack of hellhounds, a dozen of Laistrygonian giants and possible, two drakons. Artemis knew her hunters could handle the monsters easily, but the drakons worry her. Artemis was about to tell her hunters to advance carefully, but they were caught by surprise when the horde of monsters that Artemis had sensed earlier attacked them. Artemis cursed herself. The monsters were nearer than she'd originally thought. It's rare for gods to make mistakes but when they do, it's usually bad.

"They're everywhere!" Phoebe said. Artemis turned around to see another group of monsters advancing towards them. How come Artemis didn't sense them sooner?

Soon, they were surrounded.

Artemis and her hunters tried their best to fend them off, but they couldn't hold up for long. The drakons were not making this easier. Artemis wanted to reveal her true form, but she didn't want to harm her hunters in the process. Artemis got caught up in her train of thoughts that one of the Laistrygonian giants managed to sneak up on her and knocked her aside. Artemis grunted under the force of the blow.

"Milady!" Phoebe shouted. "Hunters! Fall back! Protect Lady Artemis at all costs!" The hunters retreated slowly as they fired arrow after arrow, trying to protect her as best as they could. Artemis knew that they would do anything for her just so she could survive, but she didn't want that.

"No! Fall back, retreat." Artemis grunted. "Phoebe, get them to safety."

"We won't abandon you, my lady." Natalie said.

"Don't be stubborn and go!"

Then, something happened. A hooded figure with a single wing descended from the night sky. Why the figure had only one wing, Artemis had no idea. Artemis focused on the figure's face, but it was covered with something that looked like a white hard plastic mask, covering the bottom half of his face, revealing only his eyes, but even Artemis couldn't see that because he'd pulled his hood low. Artemis established the fact that it was a 'he' because he lacked some feminine features.

The mysterious person looked around him, scanning the situation. Then, he looked at Phoebe.

"Who are you?" Phoebe hissed. "If you're here to help, then you're welcome to do so. Just stay out of our way." The man walked towards Phoebe. "What are you doing?" Then, he thrusts his hand forward towards Phoebe's chest. Artemis thought this man was being a pervert and was trying to touch Phoebe, but what she saw next fascinated her. A ground beneath both Phoebe and the man glowed bright blue. Phoebe let out a yelp of pain before the man's hand went through Phoebe's chest in a blue glowing circle of light. His hand was inside of Phoebe's chest, reaching into something. Then, he pulled his hand out along with something else. A blue beam of light. The beam extended and enlarged into a shaft and at the end, it was shaped into something that looked like a twin bladed axe. It was all metallic without even a hint of any other materials that are non metallic.

"Phoebe!" One of her hunters shouted. As the man pulled the axe from Phoebe's chest, Phoebe fell unconscious. "What did you do to her?"

"Stay out of the way." The man warned. His voice sounds vaguely familiar. Somehow, Artemis felt the urge to oblige him.

"Who do you think you-"

"Julie, stand down." Artemis ordered. "Leave the man be." The hunters looked reluctant to let the man go, considering what he'd just done to Phoebe but Artemis knew he wasn't the real threat.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." The man said. Then, he held up the axe that he'd just pulled from Phoebe in a battle stance. "This will be quick."

The man moved with incredible speed, charging at the monsters. The man swept his axe sideways, decapitating a dracaenae and catching the ribs of a giant. The former disintegrated while the latter grunted in pain. The man yanked his axe out of the monster's ribs and cleaved downwards, literally splitting the skull in half as it disappeared in a shower of golden dust. He moved to the next monster, which was another giant. The Laistrygonian giant roared as it threw a cannonball at the man, but the man just sidestepped and dashed towards the monster. He made an upward swing at the giant, hitting directly below the chin with a blow hard enough to knock any other mortal's heads off. The giant staggered backwards as the man swept his axe, hitting at the side of the knee. The monster growled as it tried to lunge at the man as a last resort, but the man kept his composure and slid under the giant.

Then, Artemis witnessed something she'd never seen someone else do.

As the man stood up, there was probably a one second skip in time, because the next thing she saw was the man holding his axe in a stance that indicates he'd just finished a blow. The giant crumbled to dust. Artemis didn't see what happened, but the fact that she'd been knocked aside probably disorientated her vision.

"What just happened?" Natalie muttered.

"I didn't see a thing." Julie said.

Wait, so was she really imagining it?

Artemis struggled to get up, but she managed to. She couldn't believe the fact that a mere blow from a giant was enough to send her sprawling to the ground, but since the demigods rarely believed in the gods anymore, they'd been losing power. The gods gained their powers from the faith of humanity, literally. The more humans believed in them, the stronger they believe, the more powerful the gods are, but in their current state, there're probably just a few who're left that believes in them. Even her father was getting weaker. The only one who seems to gain benefit from this was Ares, because the demigods were always bickering and fighting with each other, but Ares didn't seem so thrilled about it.

"Lady Artemis, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We need to help him."

"But that arrogant male told us to stay out of the way, and we shall. If he thinks he doesn't need our help, then he doesn't deserve it.

"If not for the fact that he'd saved our lives, I would've agreed with you and leave him here, but I don't think we could. There's something familiar about him, and I'd like to find out what it is."

The hunters nodded as they sprang into action. Artemis never gets tired nor will she ever be disappointed on how well the hunters fought in combat. Artemis had thought them everything she knew so they could do well in protecting themselves. Artemis cared about them that much. The hunters notched their arrows and fired at the monsters as the man finished them with his axe.

"Still not taking orders from a male, eh?" The man chuckled as he stood next to Artemis. "You haven't changed one bit, Lady Artemis."

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you later. Your hunter need all the help they could get, so I'd better return this." The man gestured at the axe. The axe somehow evaporated into a bright liquid into the air. As the axe disappeared, Phoebe regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Phoebe rubbed her head.

"Phoebe, we need your help." Artemis said. "Help the hunters and this man in defeating the monsters. Play safe and don't act too rashly. We're seriously outnumbered." Phoebe understood and nodded as she went to rally the hunters. "As for you, _male_, you would do well in assisting my hunters and not interfere with them unless you want to face my wrath."

"Understood, Lady Artemis." The man said as he bowed slightly. The man held both his hands out in the air and gripped his hands tightly. Then, he made a pulling motion. Something appeared in his hand when he pulled them, as if he'd just pulled them out of thin air. They were two identical swords, but Artemis had never seen a sword that was designed like this. The hilt was at the side of the blade, making the blade the entire body of the sword. "But you'll have to excuse me if I have to save one of your hunters."

The man dashed and slashed his left sword at a hellhound and threw the other one towards a Cyclops. The hellhound melted into the shadows while the Cyclops collapsed to the ground. The man dashed towards it and pulled the sword out of the now disintegrating Cyclops's body. The man blocked a sword strike from the dracaenae with both of his swords and kicked the dracaenae's head by doing a backflip. He dashed forward and slashed his right sword, which the dracaenae blocked but he immediately replied by using his left sword as a pole and kicked the dracaenae. He then used his swords to slash at the dracaenae's head, decapitating it and killing it instantly. Artemis didn't waste any time in helping her hunters. She took out two hunting knives as long as her arms and started to slash the monsters left and right. She was angry that the monsters were brave enough to even mess with them, but she was more annoyed that she'd relied on a _male _to save them.

The man spread his wing and moved with incredible speed, floating slightly off the ground. Artemis couldn't help but still wonder why the man only had one wing. Heck, she even wondered why the man even had a wing.

"Phoebe, take care of the rest. I'm taking care of the drakons." Artemis said.

"I will assist you, Lady Artemis." Phoebe said with determination, but Artemis shook her head.

"I need you to help the others."

"But-"

"That's an order"

Phoebe looked reluctant, but eventually she nodded and went on. "Don't worry, Lady Artemis. I'll assist you."

"I don't need your help."

"You do, because Thoon is near." The man said next to me. "This is the first wave of enemies."

"_Thoon?_" Artemis sounds like she had trouble believing what the man had just said. "What's he doing here?"

"Revenge, I suppose but I'm sure that's not the only reason he's here." The man said seriously. The fact that Thoon was here freaked her out. Thoon was one of Gaia's breed, the Gigantes. The gods really are weakening ever since the mortal's faith in them went down because if a threat as great as a giant came up, they should've known about it.

"If Thoon was coming, Zeus would've warned us about it." Artemis argued as she sliced a hellhound in half.

"But since you gods are losing powers, I doubt you'd sense him." The man said. Then, he looked around, to see if the hunters were still there or not. Luckily, Phoebe had evacuated everyone just like Artemis had ordered.

"What's wrong? Stay alert!" Artemis said, but the man ignored him.

"Bob, are they ready?" The man tapped onto his ear as if he had an earpiece, but with the hood covering it's hard to tell. "Okay, send the siblings in. Thoon is closing in on Artemis."

"Who are you-" Just before Artemis could finish her sentence, someone flashed into the scene. It was not for another five more seconds before Artemis recognized him.

"Jason?" Artemis called.

"Hello, Lady Diana." Jason greeted.

"B-but how are you-"

"Everything will be explained later, Lady Artemis." The man took his hood off, but left the plastic mask on, but with the hood off, Artemis could very well figure who it was. She would never forget the man who took on the sky for her and the man who'd saved Olympus.

"Percy?"

"It's nice to see you too, Lady Artemis." Percy said while bowing slightly. Percy turned towards Jason. "Where is she?"

"She's in position. We stick to the plan. Distract Thoon, wait for her to move and finish him off with the help of Lady Diana." Jason explained. "Lady Diana, we need your help in defeating Thoon as you know, a giant can only be killed with the help of a god."

Artemis snapped herself out of shock. "I shall help you in any way I can." Artemis said. Normally, she wouldn't agree to this but Jason and Percy were heroes of Olympus, so they deserved it.

Percy, Jason and Artemis cleared out the monsters as they waited for Thoon's appearance. Artemis couldn't help but be impressed on how much Jason and Percy had improved throughout their five years of disappearance. Artemis even doubted herself that she'd have the skill to outmatch them. That's how good Jason and Percy are. Artemis could probably go toe on toe with them, but never outmatch them.

"Dina, how much longer?" Percy asked as he ducked under a Cyclops's swing and ran both of his swords through its gut and pulled them out sideways. "What?!"

"What's wrong, Percy?" Jason asked.

"Thoon's changing direction." Percy said. He tapped his earpiece again, which Artemis can now see clearly since his hood was down. Jason had the same thing on his ear as well. "Thalia, can you hear me? Thoon's changing his plan. He's targeting the hunters. Meet us there ASAP." Percy said.

Thalia's here?

"Lady Artemis, we have to go to your hunters. They're in terrible danger."

"But I ordered them to leave the area."

"Which is why they're in danger, because you're here, separated from them." Percy explained. "Jason! We're leaving now." Jason gave Percy a grin.

"Go on, I'll handle these guys right here." Jason said.

"Are you sure?"

"Percy," Jason held his hand out and a larger holographic arm appeared, surrounding Jason's hand. "This is me we're talking about."

Artemis couldn't see his mouth under that mask, but Artemis was sure Percy had just smirked. "Call me if you need help."

"You got it, Percy."

Then, Percy turned his attention towards Artemis. "My Lady, no offence, but it would be faster if we fly. Do I have your permission to carry you, my lady?"

Artemis was impressed on how polite Percy is.

"Considering we need to get to my hunters as fast as possible, then you have my permission, but not longer than necessary." Artemis warned.

"Understood, my lady." Percy spread his wing and carried Artemis bridal style. They flew towards where the hunters were, which wasn't hard to spot. There were shouts, screams, clangs of metals and for some odd reason, repeated lightning sound. They arrived in the matter of seconds and the hunters were in utter chaos. They were firing at Thoon. Thoon was a purple humanoid creature without even a single hint of human features on him. The creature itself was purple with white beady eyes. Its head was undistinguishable as it was a bit disorientated, as it always has been. He stood over eight feet tall, towering over all of them. It's amazing on how fast Thoon was able to reform but then again, it's been eleven years since the last war. Thoon wore a bronze breastplate with a sword on one hand.

"Phoebe!" Artemis called. It was a mistake. Phoebe ran over to her side, but she was knocked aside by the flat of Thoon's blade. Phoebe flew over to them and just as she was about to land, something bright and blue zapped next to her, catching her before she fell. It was Thalia, different than when Artemis had last saw her. Her hair was longer and she looked more feminine rather than the punk attitude she used to have.

"Don't worry, Milady. I'll help as much as I can." Thalia said as she zapped away. Artemis realized her body was pure lightning and she was travelling with it.

Percy let her down on the ground and dashed towards Thoon. "Haven't you had enough?!" Percy shouted.

"Who are you?" Thoon bellowed. "How dare you intervene! I'm taking my revenge on Olympus!"

"Well, good luck with that, pal." Thalia said as she zapped into view. "We're still defending it, whether you like it or not."

Thoon laughed. "Thalia Grace. A fine hunter, but unfortunately, we both know without that insolent Perseus Jackson, the Olympians are weak. Your hero has disappeared, just because he killed his own girlfriend!"

Thalia turned towards Percy with a frightened look in her eyes. Percy was gasped as he clutched on his head, as if there was a sudden headache in his head. "Percy, don't think about it." Thalia whispered. "Listen to my voice, Percy."

"Leave . . ." Percy said quietly but with a creepy voice.

"Percy, don't. You've just finished your training and you're not one hundred percent ready."

"Leave . . ." Percy said, his voice was louder than before. Suddenly, there was a burst of power coming from Percy, pushing Artemis slightly backwards as well as Thoon. It was coming from Percy. The pressure from the power was so intense that Artemis couldn't help but feel . . . scared. Artemis had never felt this kind of power coming out from a demigod.

"Lady Artemis, we have to leave now." Thalia said as she urged Artemis to leave. "Hunters! Fall back immediately now!"

"What's wrong?" Artemis tried asking, but Thalia ignored her.

"Jason? Jason, pick up!" Thalia tapped her earpiece. "Jason, Thoon flipped the switch on Percy. We have to go, now." Thalia said. "I'll explain later, milady but we have to go _now!_"

Artemis decided not to argue as she together with Thalia and the hunters left the area.

**Third Person's POV**

_What is this power?_ Thoon thought to himself

"We're leaving, now!" Thalia shouted again. Thoon didn't know why they were leaving, but at least it made his job easier by leaving the one male demigod alone.

"I killed her . . ." Percy muttered.

"This will be your end, demigod." Thoon said. He raised his blade and swung the blade downwards. The blow would've cleaved Percy in half, but remarkably, Percy stopped the blade with his big sword, the first one. Then, Percy started giggling. His giggle turned into a manic laughter, almost psychotic.

He was taken over.

"What are you laughing at?!" Thoon bellowed.

"Do you know who you're talking to, oh Thoon?" Percy asked. He opened his mask, revealing a psychotic grin etched on his face.

"Impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" Thoon said as he staggered backwards. Percy laughed even maniacally.

"Unfortunately, I'm not." Percy said. "And this will be the end of you, Thoon."

"Silence!" Thoon roared as he swung his blade again, but with one swing of Percy's sword, the blade shattered into a million pieces. "How-"

Thoon never ended his sentence as Percy smiled evilly.

**Line Break**

"Thalia, what happened?" Jason asked as they met up at the edge of the forest.

"Thoon flipped the switch." Thalia said, and then she tapped her earpiece. "Bob, Dina, have you got a lock on Percy?"

"Thalia! You have to stop him now!" Bob shouted from the other line. "He's using magic!"

"Oh no . . ." Jason muttered. Jason pointed towards where they left Percy, to see a beam of bright light shooting from the sky even though it was night.

**Line Break**

Thoon was wounded in several places after getting a beating from Percy, and Percy was still grinning like a madman as he held his sword. The way Percy fight, there wasn't any hint of humanity left in him. He was sadistic. He enjoyed watching his enemies suffer in pain. Percy laughed madly as he slowly walked over towards Thoon.

"Stay away!" Thoon said, but Percy just chuckled.

"Stay away? No . . . You asked for this. I will kill you in the most honourable way possible." Percy glared at Thoon. "Death by magic."

"Hah! You think magic will stop me?!" Thoon said triumphantly. "Even the goddess of magic, Hecate herself can't bound me with her magic!"

"Oh, there's where you're mistaken. You see, I'm not Hecate." Percy gave Thoon a very sick death glare. "I'm your demise." Then, around Thoon, three swords suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stabbed themselves to the ground. One sword was a few meters behind him, another one to Thoon's left and another one to his right. Percy stood right in front of Thoon. The ground beneath them glowed with dazzling white light, covering the area of a circle around them according to the swords. Thoon looked terrified.

"What are you doing?!"

"Art of Magic," Percy muttered. "Three Swords Magic, Total Demise."

Percy had learned how to use magic from Chaos and so did the others. It wasn't like Hecate's magic. This type of magic was a lost form of power, forgotten by everyone since before the Gigantomachy. Studying this kind of power was lethal for mortals, because they weren't meant to use this kind of power. Using it was even far more dangerous as it literally consumes your life force momentarily, but you'd need to recover for a few days before your life force returns. Using magic too much would mean draining your life force, at the same time killing you. Magic is a powerful force, but it can lead to your own demise should you not use it properly.

A section of the sky above them lit up and shot a beam of light towards where Thoon was. Thoon screamed in agony as the beam of light hit him. Slowly, bits and bits of his body and soul evaporated towards the sky, killing him slowly and painfully. When Thoon had finally evaporated, the light died down and disappeared. Percy collapsed to his knees as he coughed up blood. He really shouldn't have used magic after that much training with Chaos.

The last five years had truly been the hardest five years of his life so far. Percy had never been asleep for more than three hours as he was constantly training and studying. He could literally see the changes on himself for the past five years. Percy and his friends had gotten closer than ever. Percy didn't know if he could fight in battle with any other people except for them. That's how close they were. The closest person to him was Thalia, closer than even brother and sisters. Thalia might not know this, but Percy harboured a huge crush on her ever since she'd helped him went through Annabeth's death. Although he's comfortable speaking about it, it didn't stop Annabeth from still haunting him. Five years of constant headaches, flashbacks and nightmares that won't end no matter what they tried to do. Chaos promised that after the war, he would find out the real reason Annabeth was haunting him.

"Percy!" Thalia called out. Percy glanced over and saw Thalia, Jason, Artemis and the rest of the hunters running towards him. He gave a small grin as he collapsed to the ground but was still conscious. They all surrounded him as Thalia cradled his head on her lap. Artemis looked at Thalia and raised an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything.

"Dude, for an idiot, that was pretty stupid." Jason said.

"Shut up." Percy muttered.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just a goddess of the moon who's still surprised to see three demigods who'd disappeared five years ago." Artemis said sarcastically. "No, please, carry on."

"Hey, Artemis developed a sense of humour." Percy managed a smile.

"Shut up, Perseus." Artemis rolled her eyes. Then, Artemis turned her attention towards Thalia. "And I expect an explanation after this?"

Thalia blushed, but she nodded. "Busted." Jason muttered.

"Shut up."

"Well, sis, we'd better get going." Jason said.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Artemis asked.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Thalia said. "It won't be another five years before we could return because, well, we haven't finished our training yet."

"We're not all Percy Jackson, you know?" Jason said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Percy finished his training in five years, just as he promised." Thalia said. "But we haven't finished our training. If we work hard, we're probably going to return in a few years."

"So, Percy will be staying?" Artemis asked, and they nodded. "Sally and Paul would be happy, and I imagine Poseidon will be as well."

"I'm going to say hi to them in a few minutes." Percy muttered.

"Before anything, I need to talk to you first, Thalia." Artemis said. She led Thalia away into the forest until they were out of hearing range and out of sight. When they were, Artemis embraced her sister tightly. "I missed you, sister."

Thalia smiled. "I missed you too, Lady Artemis."

"I know you will have to leave soon, but I want you to tell me something." Artemis said. "What's been happening between you and Percy?"

"Um, can't we talk about that later?"

"We can't, because you'll be gone for the next few years."

"Well, we got closer." Thalia explained. Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I see it in your eyes, Thalia, that you cared for the man, but I think that's not all, is it?"

"I-I don't think you would approve of this, Lady Artemis."

"Spill it out, then."

"I can't help but have feelings for him, my lady." Thalia admitted. Artemis can't say she didn't see this coming, because sometimes, these kinds of things happen.

"So?"

"I wanted to ask if it's okay with you." Thalia said. "I'm not saying that I want you to release me from my oath, but I'm asking you to let me be close to him for a while, just to see how I really feel about him. And when I'm sure that I really am in love with him, then I would ask of it from you, if it's okay with you."

Artemis smiled. "I'm okay with it, sister as long as it's with a decent man. I have a feeling that Percy will be the most decent man you would ever find in your life. But I don't think father would agree to this." As Artemis finished talking, thunder rumbled in the distance. "That would be him. I suppose he wants me to report on what happened today."

"I don't get it. How are you gods able to translate what Zeus's say through thunder?"

Artemis chuckled. "That's for you to find out. Anyway, I expect you would keep me updated with everything?"

"I will, Lady Artemis." Thalia said. Artemis smiled one last time before she embraced her sister. Then, Jason contacted her through her earpiece. "What's wrong, Jason?"

"Thalia?" Jason called. "Come on, sis, we need to go. You know how cranky Bob can be if we're late."

"I'm on my way." Thalia said. "Well, this is goodbye for now." Artemis just smiled.

**Line Break**

"How come you only have one wing?" Artemis asked. Thalia and Jason had already left and Artemis had ordered the hunters to set up camp for the night while Percy and Artemis went to Olympus. They were still at the hunter's campsite.

"Frankly, I don't know." Percy shrugged. "I would love to have both wings, but considering it's enough for me to be able to fly or at least float, it's good enough for me."

"Why?"

"Because it gives me an advantage, to be able to move that quickly in battle."

Artemis took a closer look at Percy to see he has changed back. When they first saw him after six years of his disappearance, he had changed negatively, which we all could see. Now, he's changing back to his former self but not all the way, but at least it's good.

"We'd better head to Olympus." Artemis said. "Everyone's going to flip now that you're here again."

"Lucky me," Percy muttered.

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long, but this chapter was incredibly long with 11.5+k words. I don't know if this was good or not or it just covered up too much of everything, but at least I wrote something, didn't I? By the way, I'm planning a surprise for you guys so I might not be able to update both fanfics right now, so sorry. It's a surprise that most of you were dying to have, but you guys might not even expect it at all. Whether I've revealed the surprise or not, I won't post it, but you're going to have to find it yourself. When you see me updating either one of my fanfics, you know that surprise had already been revealed. It's only a matter of time for you to know what it is. After the next update on either fanfic, I won't say anything but feel free to check my profile for any useful information. Well, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: I've posted my very first work which was a one shot only, so you can take a look at it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My head hurts . . . I don't know how, but someone has been using my account and making stories that I never even thought or even remembered making. Well, I don't really care.**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy's POV**

Technically, his training was only a few minutes away from complete but since Artemis was in trouble and none of the gods could help her, Chaos decided she should send Percy and some of them first in advance. She'd let Percy stay, but Thalia and Jason had to go back because they haven't finished their training. Percy on the other hand had 'graduated'.

Now, after saving Artemis and her fellow hunters, he's being dragged back to Olympus. Artemis put one hand on his shoulder and flashed him to Olympus. Percy had gotten used to travelling by flashing by now.

"It's been a while." Percy sighed to himself. It really has been a while since he'd last saw Olympus. The last time he saw Olympus was five years ago, when he'd just returned from his six years of disappearance. Now that he thought of it, Percy was now twenty eight years old. Kind of old to be saving the world, but he didn't feel older though. It was like he was still like he was five years ago. Maybe Azurea had an effect on their aging.

"It really has been." Artemis said. "I must call the council."

They entered the throne room, which was empty. It wasn't really a surprise, since the gods were probably busy. "So, how do we call them?"

"Shh, I'll do the talking." Artemis said. Shessh, she really has changed. "Father, I'm summoning the whole council for an important matter."

Percy heard Zeus groaned slightly. "Artemis, do you know what time it is?"

"Not waking up, huh?" Artemis muttered. Zeus is asleep? "Percy's back!" Artemis shouted. As soon as she shouted that, the throne room trembled as twelve massive super powerful beings were trying to flash inside all at the same time. "Uh oh."

"What's happening?"

"You'd better close your eyes." Artemis warned. Percy obediently obeyed and closed his eyes. Then, he felt massive powers suddenly come into the room, all at the same time, nearly blowing him backwards. Before Percy could open his eyes, he was greeted by a warm hug. The man smelled like the sea and he was just as big as he was before. It was his father, Poseidon.

"My child, you have returned." Poseidon said with tears of joy streaming from his eyes.

Percy smiled and returned the hug. "I've missed you, father."

"I missed you too, my son."

"Well, well, he returns at last." A voice said. Percy opened his eyes to found himself facing the Olympian council, just as they were when Percy left them. They all had a bright smile on all of their faces as they saw Percy.

"This is the brightest day I've seen on Olympus since you . . . left." Hera stated out.

Although reluctant, Percy untangled himself from his father. He bowed to Zeus, but he shook his head. "There's no need for that, Perseus." Zeus said. "Although, I must ask, where are my children?"

"Jason and Thalia are fine, Lord Zeus." Percy said, reassuring Zeus. "And so is the others. They're going to have to stay in Azurea for a while because they have to finish their training."

"And what about you?"

"I've finished mine." Percy said. "With a _lot _of effort." He winced slightly when he remembered the training that Chaos had given him. Percy had never thought he'd experience a more difficult situation.

Again, the Fates are annoying.

"Well, it's glad to see that you're safe." Poseidon said with a smile, but his smile wavered when he asked his next question. "But why did Chaos take you?"

Percy's face turned a bit grim. "We have another war coming soon." Percy said. The council gasped in disbelief and mutterings were heard throughout the room.

"Silence!" Zeus ordered and the council followed suit. "Explain, Perseus."

Percy nodded and took a deep breath. "We were taken by Chaos because Chaos thinks that we're the most powerful demigods currently alive right now. She took us and trained us because of an oncoming threat. We don't know the real name of our new enemy, but what we'll call it End for now. Chaos explained that End was her brother and is currently waking up. He's gathering forces that we are not familiar with and powers that we haven't seen before."

Athena frowned. "What do you mean by forces we are not familiar with?"

"Lady Athena, there're more beings out there than there are in this world. All kinds of monsters and beings that we haven't seen before and we know nothing about, except for us that it." Percy explained. "Anyway, Chaos says that the demigods and gods should work together one more time to stop this threat."

At that last part, the gods had a pained expression except for a few, like Hera and Artemis. They all wouldn't meet Percy's eyes.

"I'm sorry; Perseus but we cannot help you." Athena said. It took him a while before he figured it out. The ones who didn't look typically worried were the maiden goddesses.

"Why?"

"Our children have grown wild. Most of the child we sired had a rotten attitude. They refused to believe in us, resulting in us being powerless." Demeter explained.

"We receive our powers from prayers of our children, from their faith in us. Since that hasn't happen in a while, well . . ." Hermes sighed sadly.

"Fortunately, there're very few of demigods that did turn out well. We have guided them to survive outside of Camp Half-Blood in order to protect them from those wretched demigods." Apollo continued.

"So why haven't you done anything about it? Blast them with lightning or put their hairs on fire!" Percy urged.

"But, they are our children, Perseus." Aphrodite said.

"So? Sure they are your children, but children need a scolding once in a while. I'd never thought I'd say this, but you gods have been treating your demigods way too well. They're now becoming spoilt brats, instead of the fine warriors you used to spawn." Percy said. The council started to look up to him. "What would the old generations of demigods say when they look at you right now? You know how ashamed they would be?"

The gods looked to the floor in shame. "But we don't have the-"

"Stop whining and do something!" Percy cut Zeus off. "Since when have you guys gone soft on mortals? Lord Zeus, give me your permission, and I will help the Olympian council to gain the faith of their demigods."

Zeus thought about this for a moment. "Father, he is right. We must act. We have spoilt those children for far too long." Athena said. Most of them were surprised that those words would come from Athena but since Athena was the goddess of wisdom, her words shouldn't be ignored.

"Yeah, and I haven't bashed a few skulls in a while." Ares said, pounding his fists together with a grin on his face.

"Ares, we're only going to teach them a lesson, not kill them." Hephaestus pointed out.

"Well, unless it's necessary." Hermes said with a sly smirk.

"Lord Zeus, would you, the King of Greek Gods, be able to show your face if your Greek warriors failed to surpass the Romans? Where would you, the King of the Gods, show your face if the Romans said your children are weak?"

That certainly did it. Zeus's royal nostrils flared as his master bold appeared in his hand, letting out a crackling _boom _and fried the atmosphere. "I am the king of gods! My children will not be beaten by those Romans!" The Olympian council cheered as they started to change their attire into full battle regalia. Percy smirked a bit and rolled their eyes. It seems their lives were boring before this. As Athena was busy planning the strategy for their approach, along with Artemis, Poseidon strode over to where Percy was standing, which was near the door.

"I don't think I've seen them get hyped like this in a while." Poseidon mused. "I must say, you can really change the mood around in Olympus."

"Well, I got it from my father." Percy shrugged, making Poseidon chuckle slightly.

"You should see your mother soon, Percy. She misses you very dearly, and that Blowfish guy as well." Poseidon said.

"I will, father."

**Line Break**

Percy decided that he should be the first one to enter camp before the gods, just to give them a quick warning that they would get a beating from their own parents. Percy decided to go for the dramatic approach. When he was outside of the throne room, away from the sight of the gods, he used his single wing and flew down to Camp Half-Blood. From above, the camp would've looked nothing more than a strawberry farm to mortals because of the Mist, but for Percy, his heart sunk. The place he used to call home had turned more like into a fighting place, with the arena being the main spot of attraction. In this camp, you prove your worth with your fighting ability. The large crowd of demigods were in the arena, witnessing something that looked like a battle between two separate cabins. The others did nothing other than cheer. Percy's heart boiled with rage. These were the kind of person that ruins everything that is good in this world. Out of all the commotion, Percy noticed a cabin, much more defended than the rest. It was Zeus's cabin, surrounded by a wall of ten inch bricks and brutal lines of barbed wires. To top it off, there were auto sentries on top of the wall, currently scanning the areas for more enemies. Whoever was inside didn't want to be disturbed but Percy didn't know that Zeus had another child, so he decided to check it out. He landed gently on the ground in front of the cabin (or more like fortress) where no one had noticed him. When the sentries detected him, he was scanned by a thin line of light that ran through his body from head to toe.

"Unarmed ally. Identity, Percy Jackson." A robotic voice said before it continued to survey the area. What was that about? Since it didn't shoot Percy, he entered the cabin. The door was locked, obviously so Percy tried for the diplomatic approach.

He knocked at the door.

Seconds later, a muffled voice answered. "Who is it?"

"Uh, Percy Jackson?" Percy said. It sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"Percy Jackson who?" The voice asked.

"Percy Jackson the pizza guy." Percy mused. The door opened and Percy was instantly tackled six bodies.

"Percy!" They all said with delight as they crushed Percy by piling on top of him.

"Hey, yeah, great to see you too, my ribs!" Percy stated out. Eventually, they untangled themselves from Percy and let him inside. "Great to see you guys are still okay."

He scanned their faces. Clarisse La Rue, Katie Gardner, the Stolls, Will Solace and Leo Valdez. They were the few decent campers remaining around Camp Half-Blood.

"Where've you been, Prissy?" Clarisse asked with a grin. "I know only an idiot like you could come up with a joke that bad." Percy just rolled his eyes while the others laughed. Percy couldn't help but smile. It was good to be back.

"I've been busy." Percy said. "Why are you still here though? I thought you guys would go somewhere else other than this wretched camp."

They only chuckled. "This camp may be wretched, Percy, and I'll admit it myself, but it's still our home." Katie said. "When Thalia and the others disappeared, we thought that was it. This camp is gone."

"Then, you arrived." Will added. "You've got to tell us what's been happening these past few years."

Percy managed a chuckle. "We'll do that later. Right now, I have to do something." The others looked at Percy quizzically. "I'm going to take the camp back."

"How?" They all asked at the same time.

Percy explained the plan to them

**Line Break**

Percy felt guilty that he hadn't contact Tia for a while, so he approached the Poseidon's cabin carefully. The windows were covered with black cloth, so it would be pitch black in there which was perfectly understandable. She is a vampire, after all. Percy knocked on the door a few times.

"Hey, Tia? It's me, Percy." Percy said. His excitement to see Tia turned to worry as Tia didn't answer the door. "Tia?" Percy called as he knocked on the door again. Slightly worried, he turned the knob. He was surprised that it wasn't locked. Percy entered the cabin and found out it was completely empty. Percy told himself that maybe Tia was hunting, but it was daylight. Still, any way around, he was worried, but he needed to deal with that later. Right now, he was taking back his home.

Percy flew across the walls of the arena and landed on the arena so hard that it cracked the floor. He had his hood pulled down and his mask on his face so the demigods wouldn't notice who Percy was. Some of them would probably remember him from five years ago when he massacred some of the campers, so Percy didn't want to get recognized instantly. The crowd suddenly went silent when they noticed Percy.

"Who are you?!" One of the demigods shouted.

"I'm here as the messenger of the gods." Percy simply replied. "Because of you kid's behaviour, the gods have seen it fit to punish you for you misdeeds."

The crowd just roared with laughter. "The gods? Fuck them. We don't need them. We can take care of ourselves." Percy could feel the sky rumbling as he pictured Zeus trying to contain his rage. Percy suppressed his smile.

"Oh really? Why don't you come here and put your mouth where your ass is?" Percy challenged. The demigod laughed and jumped down into the arena.

_Uh, who's kid is this? _Percy asked in telepathically to the gods. _Better answer quick before I kill him._

_Kill the demigod! _Zeus roared.

_It's my kid, _Ares sighed. _And you have my permission to kill him. I would like to see how much progress you've made, sea spawn. And make it painless if you can._ Percy smiled at the incoming demigod.

"What are you smiling at?" The demigod snarled.

"Nothing. Your father just gave me permission to kill you." Percy said.

The demigod laughed. "Hah! That weakling of a war god is no match for me. I'd be better off as a mortal."

_Scratch that, make him suffer as much as possible. _Ares growled in his head.

"Well, give it your best shot." Percy said. The demigod drew his sword and charged at Percy. Although cocky, Percy had to admit he was an experienced fighter. The demigod swung his sword sideways and Percy merely dodged it. His left hand lit up in blue flames and his other hand started to swirl with reddish ice cold water. The demigod slashed again at Percy. Apparently, he didn't notice what Percy had did until Percy caught his blade midway. The flames on his hand intensified, turning his blade into a pool of liquid metal. The demigod's eyes widened in shock and staggered backwards, but Percy fired a jet stream of water at the demigod's feet, freezing the water immediately. The demigod was now stuck in place.

"Let me go!" He demanded.

"After you trash talked your father, he'd just told me to make you suffer as much as possible." Percy's hands lit up with crimson red flames in both hands. "Which I'll happily do, but I still have some decency in me so I'll let you live."

"Oh, thank-"

"If, you pray to your father and ask him for forgiveness." Percy said.

The demigod was taken by shock, but he did his best to regain his composure and shot his death glare at Percy, which wasn't threatening at all. It was amusing, in fact.

"No way would I pray to that weakling!" The demigod stated out.

Percy shrugged. "Your choice." Percy said. He walked up towards the demigod and gave him a good poke in the ribs. Even though Percy merely poked him, the demigod screamed in agony.

"What's happening?" A demigod in the crowd asked.

"See this?" Percy gestured to his flaming hands. "You won't find any flames hotter than this. This is Crimson flames, melts anything it touches and burns anything. It doesn't even leave any ashes, because it burns down the ashes as well. Simply put, it's dangerous." Percy explained. "The very heat of the flames burns your skin and makes contact with it, well, say goodbye to whatever part you decided to put through the flames."

Percy smirked as he poked the forehead of the demigod. The demigod screamed as the spot on his forehead where Percy had poked him burned. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're being noisy." Percy muttered. He scooped up the molten metal earlier and shoved it down the demigod's throat. It was truly a horrifying sight as some of the crowd gagged, whimpered and even ran off, terrified. The poor demigod can only make choking sound as tears of pain streamed down his eyes and hot molten metal slid down his throat. "You're still making noises." Percy said. He shot a rapid torrent of water down the demigod's throat, solidifying the metal inside the demigod's throat instantly. The demigod's eyes glazed over as he was receiving his punishment.

"Good," Percy simply muttered. Percy's hands lit up in flames again. "Now, will you pray to your father, or should I just erase your existence right now?"

The demigod shook his head so hard that Percy thought it'd come off of his head. Percy just chuckled. The demigod couldn't make a sound, but from his eyes, Percy could tell he was desperate for salvation from Percy. Then, a blood red light flashed into the scene as Ares arrived in full battle regalia. He didn't have a hint of friendliness in his expression and glared at his son.

"You called me a weakling, am I correct?" Ares said. The demigod shook his head furiously, which made things worse. If only he had been honest . . . "You dare lie to me?!" Ares gripped the demigod's head and smashed his skull with his bare hands. Everything that was in his head had been squashed and splattered all over the floor.

"Poor kid." Percy muttered.

"Well, he deserves it." Ares said. Then, he turned to the demigods. "And for you sore losers, Zeus has warned. Change your attitudes or we'll keep ripping apart this camp until you make up your mind."

"We won't bow to you!" A demigod foolishly shouted. Again, foolishly, the others followed him and started to boo Percy and Ares. Ares just grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Ares said.

_Well, make your appearance. _Ares said telepathically to the gods. As soon as he said that, the ground rumbled as if Gaia was waking again. Thunder rumbled in the skies and the winds whipped around violently. Lightning struck around them as the rumbling on the ground got stronger and stronger. The earth began to shake as the waves near the beach of Camp Half-Blood splashed violently against the shore. It was as if Mother Nature had decided to unleash her fury on this camp, which was a bit fine by Percy. Then, the Olympian council all flashed in the arena, almost destroying the place with the sheer force of their power's pressure. The demigods were terrified and it took all of Percy's willpower to restrain himself from laughing at their expression. The demigod tried to leave, but found out they couldn't. Hecate had surrounded this arena in a dome so the demigods couldn't escape.

Poseidon struck his trident on the ground, making the earth let out an ear shattering _crack _sound, as if a mountain had suddenly been destroyed by thunder. The demigods fell silent.

"So, it seems you have the tendency to not believe in us." Zeus said silently. "Who was it that started this idea?" He demanded. The demigods were speechless. "Speak now before I destroy every one of you!"

A demigod was pushed from the crowd into the arena. "So, was it you?"

"I would not lie to Zeus if I were you, kid." Percy warned.

"Y-yes. I said that w-we didn't need our parents because w-we're already so strong." The demigod stuttered out.

"That's so bullshit." Percy muttered. The gods nodded in approval.

"Well, how strong do you feel now?" Zeus asked. The dumbstruck demigod was left speechless. "Athena, I do believe this is your child, yes?"

Athena looked at the demigod with disapproval. "This is my child, but then again, my children do not have the potential to posses the stupidity he has. I leave his fate in your hands, father. I do not wish to see his face again if he is the cause of all this madness." Athena explained, not looking her son in the eyes.

"Well then, demigod. That's what you get for not believing in your parents." Apollo said.

"P-please, mother. I beg of you, spare my life. Forgive me." The demigod begged, but Athena wagged her finger.

"It's too late for that, demigod." Athena said, not even calling her child, 'child'. "Your fate is now in the hands of Lord Zeus." The demigod's eyes widened in shock.

"But mother, I'm your child!"

Athena turned to the demigod with a harsh glare. "You are no child of mine. A child would not do the things that you'd do. You bring disgrace into the word 'demigod'. You bring disgrace to the children of Athena and you bring disgrace to me. If you really were my child, you would've prayed to me and be smart before doing something stupid."

"Mother, I-"

"I wish not to speak to you anymore." Athena said.

The demigod turned towards Zeus. "Lord Zeus, please spare my life."

Zeus glared at him. Without saying a word, he fired his master bolt at the demigod in point-blank range, instantly letting out a bright flash of light, followed by a jaw rattling explosion. When the light died out, where the demigod had been standing, was nothing more than a crater on the ground. There was no trace of existence of the demigod whatsoever.

"Listen up!" Zeus roared. "You children have brought shame to us. Since I still have some decency, I'm going to offer you demigods something. In five months, we give you demigods some time to right yourself. Prove yourself worthy to be our children. Prove yourself to be worth of being called a demigod!" With that dramatic ending, Zeus flashed away from the scene, followed by several Olympians except for Artemis, Ares, Athena and Hephaestus.

"Um, why are you guys still here?" Percy asked.

"Zeus had ordered us to stay in this blasted camp to train the demigods." Artemis said. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I, sister, but it's our father's order." Athena said.

Ares just grinned and pounded his fists together. "Finally, I get to train these demigods. Let's see who the best one around here is." The others just rolled their eyes.

"Shouldn't Dionysus be staying here as well?" Percy asked. "He is the camp director after all, right?"

"Well, not really." Hephaestus explained.

"Ever since this camp got horrible, Zeus had freed Dionysus from his sentence in this camp in order to keep him safe. Ever since he lost his best friend, Chiron, he rarely smiles." Athena said sadly.

"I do miss the centaur," Artemis said. "He was a great teacher."

"Well, who's going to run the camp now?" Percy asked. On cue, they all turned their eyes on Percy. Percy realized the message they were trying to say. "Um, can't you let someone else do it?" Percy asked. They didn't shift for an inch. Percy groaned. "Okay, fine." Percy agreed. He had no intention of running this camp in the way it is right now, but he had no choice. If he wanted this camp to be the way it was before, he had to do it.

He turned to face the terrified crowd who were trying hard to stay at the far side of the arena from them. "Demigods!" Percy shouted. "From this day forth, they will be no maiming, no killing and no harming each other. If I found out you break these rules, I will personally deal with you myself." Percy then gestured at the four Olympians behind him. "These Olympians had agreed-"

"We didn't agree. We were forced to." Artemis grumbled silently. Athena elbowed her.

"-help you train and sharpen your combat skills, your wisdom and your crafting. I expect you would do well in obeying them, do I make myself clear?" Percy said. The demigods were too nervous to say anything, so Percy lit his hand on Crimson flames. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes sir!" They responded.

"Good, now, the first thing we need to do is clean this place up. I want it to look like a home for demigods, not a hobo's hideout." Percy said. The demigods moved silently and exited the arena.

"Good job, Perseus." Athena mused.

"Whatever." Percy grumbled.

The camp did look like a mess. The cleaning harpies were probably too scared to clean this place because of the demigods and Argus was probably being protected by Hera in somewhere safe. The demigods worked slowly, way too slowly for their rate. Percy rolled his eyes again.

"Okay then, I can play that game as well." Percy said. "Whichever cabin finishes last in cleaning up their cabin, will have to do the dishes!" Percy announced. That seemed to work, because the demigods were not moving extra fast.

His older friends ran up to him with clear and evident smiles on their faces. "How did you do it?"

"With the help of some Olympians." Percy said. "By the way, I'm the camp's director now, for some reason."

"That's great!" Katie said.

"Yeah, ever since Mr D is gone, things had been worse." Travis added.

"But since you're here, we can have fun again!" Connor said, giving his brother a high-five.

"Guys, you're not going anywhere near the camp's supply store." Percy said. The Stolls whined.

Suddenly, a flash occurred next to them. It was Athena. "Hello, Lady Athena." Percy bowed. His friends followed suit.

"Hello, Perseus. I see you've caught up with your friends." Athena said with a small smile. "Anyway, Lord Zeus has ordered you to track down the children that we'd mentioned in our meeting. I figured that since you're running things here now, it would be safe for them to be in camp. That way, they won't be in the mercy of the monsters."

Percy nodded. "Will do, Lady Athena."

"Thank you, Perseus. There will be a list of them and where they are right now in your cabin." Athena said before flashing out. Percy then realized something and turned to his friends.

"Where is Grover and the other satyrs?" Percy asked.

They sighed sadly. "Grover, being the Lord of the Wild who's worried for his fellow satyrs, moved all the satyrs to the Roman camp, where he knows they'll be much use there rather than here. He didn't want his satyrs to claim cocky demigods if this go on, so he went to the Roman camp, until things here got better."

"Well, I'll see him soon. Right now, I have a quest for you guys." Percy smirked.

"You got it, Perce. Just give us the list and we'll be on our way." Will said with a grin.

**Line Break**

Percy was joking about the cabin doing the dishes. Or probably it was because the fact that most of them finished at the same time that it surprised Percy. They managed to finish a few hours before dinner.

"Well done, demigods." Percy said proudly. "Now go clean yourself and be ready for dinner. If there's any trouble, I'll interfere directly." Percy warned. With that, they dispersed.

"I see you're handling yourself well." A voice said next to him. Percy turned around to see, um, Percy couldn't really see her face, but her body was filled with galaxies, stars and planets and other sorts of astrological things that Percy didn't understand. Percy realized it was Chaos.

"Lady Chaos," Percy bowed slightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like Earth?"

Chaos chuckled. "I never said I didn't like Earth. I just don't like the population." She explained.

"How are the others?" Percy asked.

"They're doing fine, much better than I expected." Lady Chaos said. "Though Thalia misses you, even if it only had been short while since she left you."

Percy blushed slightly. "Uh, yeah. So, why are you here? I doubt you're here just to check up on me."

Chaos chuckled again. "It never ceases to amaze me on how smart you've become rather than the Kelp Head you were a while ago." Chaos mused.

"No disrespect, Lady Chaos, but I think some of Thalia's annoyance has rubbed off on you." Percy grumbled.

Chaos took a deep breath. "I'm here to offer you something."

"What is it?"

"Immortality."

Percy gasped slightly as his eyes widened in shock as he turned to Chaos. "Why?"

"You need to be immortal to be able to survive the war against End. End is a being and he is just as old as I am. I am now suppressing my powers to avoid incinerating you for only being near me. That's how powerful End and I are. I have to suppress my powers so you won't disintegrate. As for End, he will have no mercy. He will let loose of his powers and with that, you have no chance against him if you're still mortal. That is why I need you to be an immortal if you want to take on End."

"But, what about the others?"

"I've offered them the same thing and they're willing to be immortal, only if you take the offer." Chaos said. That made him a little better, at least but it didn't help with the nervousness. He will be immortal and undying. He felt like he was in the position a few years ago when he was sixteen, when the gods offered him immortality. Now, he had no choice but to accept if he'd wanted a chance against End.

"Alright then," Percy said. "I'll accept and I'm going to need to talk to my friends after this, just to confirm that they're really immortal." Percy said. Chaos just sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, now be still, it's going to hurt just a little." Chaos said.

"That's a relief." Percy said sarcastically.

"Then it's going to hurt much more after that." Chaos explained before snapping her fingers, instantly enveloping Percy in dark light. Like Chaos said, at first it's going to hurt just a little. A sharp pain could be felt in Percy's heart, nothing unbearable. Then, the light intensified into a darkish purple, making the pain inside him growing stronger and stronger as the pain flowed through his entire body, making every bit of his skin feel like it was being poked by thousands of very sharp needles. Percy winced a bit. "The golden blood of immortals, ichor, are now flowing through your veins and your body is trying to accept the change." Chaos said in his head. Percy gritted his teeth as his vision started to blackened and yellow spots danced around his eyes.

He punched the ground to send pain to his arm, making him feel a bit more conscious. Then, a surge of massive pain suddenly washed over him. His body couldn't take it anymore as he blacked out.

**Line Break**

Percy didn't know how long he'd passed out, but when he woke up in the Big House, his whole body felt sore and his head was spinning. Percy tried to move, but whenever any of his joints moved, it sent a jolt of pain through his body.

"Lay still, Perseus." Percy heard a familiar voice next to him. Percy turned his head slowly and saw it was Artemis.

"Lady Artemis?" Percy croaked out. His voice sounds hoarse and ragged. "What happened?"

Artemis chuckled. "Being fully immortal is painful, Perseus. When I was made immortal, I was unconscious for two weeks. I knew you'd have a much faster recovery rate than me."

"What?" Percy said, unable to understand because of his massive headache. "How did you know I became immortal?"

"Lady Chaos told us." Artemis said. "When we found you a few days ago, you were in a worse condition than you are right now. Luckily, we were able to treat you, but I doubt Father would be happy now that you're immortal."

Percy chuckled slightly. "Did Chaos mention the part where his son and daughter were also immortal now?" Percy said. Artemis looked a bit surprised.

"I don't think so, but I won't be so surprised." Artemis said. "Now lay still, you're going to be on bed for the next few hours until you can move."

"What about the demigods that Zeus asked me to search?"

"Your friends had already retrieved them and they are now staying in my father's cabin, because they're not yet comfortable with the others." Artemis explained.

"How many are there?"

"There are a few kids from some of the Olympians, excluding me, Hera, Zeus and your father, of course." Artemis said. "Now, lay still and get better."

Percy groaned as he relaxed his body a bit. Being immortal is a pain in the ass.

**Line Break**

When he was finally able to move, it was dinner time. The Olympians that stayed in this camp had done a great job disciplining the campers, because Percy could see the punished kid being hanged upside down on top of the hearth of the camp. It was a cruel way of punishing, but Percy liked it. The camp was now not very messed up, but Percy missed the merry atmosphere it used to have. The chit chats, the constant jokes and the pranks that the Stolls used to play on everyone.

_I love you, Seaweed Brain_, Annabeth's voice rang in his head. Percy grasped the side of his head as a pain suddenly shot into it, giving him a slight headache. He would've fallen over if it wasn't for Clarisse who managed to catch him before he fell.

"You're still weak, Prissy." Clarisse said. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Shut up, Clarisse." Percy said with a slight chuckle. "Any word on the demigods you just fetched?"

"Yeah, they're a bit excited to see you. Come on, let's meet them."

As Clarisse and Percy trudged across camp to get to Zeus's cabin, Percy saw that the campers were in a more disciplined manner than they were before. They walked to their lessons or either practice, but still, Percy missed the merry atmosphere the camp used to have. Percy sighed quietly as he trudged on.

When they entered the cabin, Percy was a bit surprised to see it filled with demigods. Some of Percy's old friends were trying to get to know their own siblings while others just chatted among themselves.

"Hey guys," Clarisse called. All eyes turned on them and their faces broke into a grin.

"Hey Clarisse, hey Percy." Leo said.

"Come on, Nick, we'll introduce you to Percy Jackson." Connor said as he led his new brother towards Percy with Travis behind them. Percy had some suspicion that they had already taught the new Hermes kid, Nick, some not-very-good skills like pick pocketing. Connor and Travis wore mischievous smiles, which confirmed his suspicions.

"Who might you be?" Percy asked. The kid had roughly the same look as Connor and Travis, heck, they even had the same curly brown hair. The only difference was probably how old they looked and their height.

"Nick Stoll," The kid introduced himself. Percy's jaw dropped.

"You mean . . ." Percy looked at Travis and Connor, and they grinned.

"Yep, he's the third Stoll!" Travis said.

"Our mother had been taking care of him a few years ago. Now, I think, he's twelve." Connor said.

"Nah, he's thirteen."

"I'm eleven." Nick said.

"Oh yeah." Travis and Connor said at the same time.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope you're not as a pain in the butt like your brothers." Percy offered his hand to Nick. Percy noticed his mischievous grin a little too late as Nick grasps his hand, sending a shock down on Percy's spine, literally. When Nick let go and Percy fell on his butt, Nick revealed the electric shocker he had wrapped around his hand.

How had Percy missed that?

"Sorry Percy, but he's a Stoll. He'll be a pain in your butt too." Travis said.

"Although, he is a natural prankster." Connor added. "He even did a prank on Travis when he got here."

"Hey, it was an accident."

"You mean an accident when you miraculously slipped on a banana peel and happen to land face first onto Katie's pie, which was located right on her-"

"Shut up!" Travis said. Percy smiled and sighed as he shook his head.

Eventually, he got to know all of the new kids. There were only five of them, including Nick, making a total of twelve people in this cabin. They were all in the range of eleven to fifteen years old. There was a daughter of Athena named Katrina Wilfred, another son of Apollo named Jacob Emper, a son of Demeter, Lucas Rodriguez and another one which Percy was getting to know.

"Hey, little one," Percy greeted. "What's your name?"

"Lucia," The girl said. She was probably the oldest one, maybe fifteen or sixteen. She had jet black hair and a skin complexion that seems to be in the middle of tanned and pale.

"Who's your parent?" Percy asked, looking deep into her eyes. Percy noticed her eyes were sea green, like his. Before she even answered, Percy had a slight feeling of who she was.

"Poseidon." Lucia said softly.

"What?!" Almost everyone in the room exclaimed.

_Uh, dad? A little explanation?_ Percy asked in his mind.

_Well, um, uh, ah . . ._

_You dare sire another child?! _Zeus bellowed

_Please, brother, I know full well the pact was broken between us. _Poseidon said.

_That doesn't give you permission to have another child. _Percy said in his mind angrily.

_Ah, I think you'll find this one quite tolerable._

_What makes you say that?_

_Ask her full name._

Percy turned his attention towards the girl. "What's your last name, Lucia?"

"Jackson. My name is Lucia Jackson."

Percy could hear his father chuckle, probably all the way from Olympus.

"Is your mother Sally Jackson?" Percy asked. Lucia nodded. "Married to-"

"Married to Paul Blowfish." Lucia said.

"Then, you're my sister. You really are my sister, in everything including blood." Percy said with a grin. "I've always wanted a sibling of my own." Percy gave Lucia a hug.

Maybe not all things turned out for the worse.

**Nico's POV**

Nico and Reyna panted and wheezed as they took a minute to catch their breath. Their task for the day was to fight Bob, which was practically impossible because Bob was an impenetrable wall of defence.

"Nothing's working." Nico panted.

"Can't you try the shadow possession thing you always do?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "It's called shadow control, and even if try it, he'll see right through it." Nico had the ability to make anyone mimic his movements by connecting their shadows together but unfortunately, Bob was too good in dodging and moving out of the way. Besides, his shadow was small because it was already night and their light source was reduced to minimum. "I can't get close enough to connect his shadow with mine."

Reyna was silent for a while before answering. "Melt into the shadows and on my signal, jump forward towards Bob. I'll distract him." Reyna explained.

"Don't you think he'll see that?" Nico asked.

"Just do as I say." Reyna said. Nico just rolled his eyes as he melted into the shadows, waiting for Reyna's signal. Reyna grabbed her sword and charged at Bob. As Reyna attacked Bob with strong blows and swift slashes, Bob merely deflected them all as if he wasn't even trying. Reyna made a thrust with her sword and Bob moved out of the way, grabbed her wrist and twist the sword out of her hand. Reyna winced a bit. As Bob threw her out of the way, Reyna landed perfectly on her feet and grabbed her sword. She stabbed it to the ground in frustration and charged at Bob, unarmed. What was she thinking? She could barely handle Bob with a sword, and now she's fighting him unarmed. Reyna swung her right fist at Bob, which he ducked under. He countered with a kick towards Reyna, but Reyna grabbed her leg and tried to tackle him, but failed. Bob pushed her shoulders and wrapped his hand around Reyna's neck. "Now!" Reyna choked out. Nico realized it was the signal she was talking about, so Nico sprang out of the shadows in full speed and went for the kill. Unfortunately, Bob seemed to notice their plan and brought his hand up in front of Nico.

"One more step, and I'll kill her." Bob said. "See, this is why I told you not to separate from each other." Nico glared at him. He was standing a few feet from Nico. Another few more steps and it will all be over, but Reyna's life on the line. If this was a real battle, then they're in a tough spot.

"But sometimes," Reyna choked out. "It's worth it to divide and conquer." Reyna snapped her fingers and her sword glowed brilliantly. "It's something I planted on my sword. It shoots out a light that signals our allies where we are so we can help them."

Nico's eyes widened in realization as he noticed what Reyna was trying to do. How brilliant.

"What if they got here late? What if they could not find their way towards you?" Bob asked. "Sorry Reyna, sending out a bright distress signal won't get you out of this."

"Oh, sorry Bob, I signal I sent out wasn't for my friends. It's for Nico." Reyna said with a triumphant grin. "Now, do you admit defeat?" Reyna asked.

"What do you mean? I can kill you." Bob said.

"Go on ahead." Reyna challenged. Bob tried to squeeze his hands together, but he later found out he couldn't. Reyna had sent out a bright signal to give them light, making Bob's shadow long enough to reach Nico for him to execute his power.

"Sorry Bob, but I got you." Nico said as he scratched his head, making Bob do the same.

Bob laughed. "Well done, Nico and Reyna. You've managed to beat me."

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy." Reyna said.

"Time for a little revenge." Nico said evilly.

"Nico, seeing Bob pick his nose isn't funny." Reyna glared at Nico as he made Bob move the way he wanted.

"Aww, I was just having fun." Nico said.

"Nico, my nose hurts." Bob whined.

They all laughed as their training for today had ended.

**A/N: There you have it folks. Sorry for the late update, it's just that I have a test coming up and I'll be busy in a few days. Other than that, I need you guys to give your review about this chapter and how well I've written it. It's kind of a rushed work, so the quality may not be as good as other chapters, but I tried my best.**

**Also, I think you may or may not have heard about the mysterious disappearance of the missing MH370 Malaysian Airlines aeroplane recently. It's an aeroplane from my country and it was on its way to Beijing before it mysteriously disappeared from the radar. So far, they haven't found any trace of it in the South China Sea. From what I've heard, several countries are involved in the search, including my country, Malaysia, China, Vietnam, Philippines and the FBI from the USA. I'm not sure what the progress is right now and I'm in no place to ask, but I would like to ask your favour to pray for the passengers who were on board the MH370 plane in hope that they're safe and everyone will found them soon. I'm not forcing, but I'm asking. It'll be greatly appreciated and it doesn't matter what religion you are, it'll be an everyone's effort in hopes of finding them safely. **

**#PrayForMH370**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I appreciate the support I'm getting for this fanfic and I love you guys so much. Well, don't let me hold you back any longer.**

**JRezaei: Your ideas are wonderful and creative, I might add, but unfortunately they're not related to what I have in mind. As for Chiron's death, well, he didn't really die, technically. He faded. As Rick Riordan had written in his book, Chiron will be around for as long as needed and since the current demigods didn't need him, well, you can figure it out from there. I explained this in chapter 4.**

**Chapter 9**

**Percy's POV**

It was now dinner time after Percy had made himself familiar with the newer demigods. When Percy asked the others on the whereabouts of Tia, they would just shake their heads and shrugged. According to Artemis, Percy had been unconscious for a while and if Tia hadn't shown herself around during that period of time, he has a good reason to be worried. Tia might be a bloodsucking immortal twelve year old kid, but Percy still cared about her.

While the Olympians that were assigned here had their dinner up on Olympus, Percy was here, sitting at the head table where Mr D used to sit along with Chiron. His friends who're still aren't used to the other campers were all crammed on the Zeus's table and they didn't seem to mind that one bit. In fact, their table was the merriest from all the others who looked way too quiet and nervous. Percy just rolled his eyes as he continued eating.

Percy had told them to give the best portion of their food to the gods in order to pay their respects. At first, they were reluctant but after a few kids being hanged over the fire, they agreed. Percy wanted to keep the tradition going and he wanted the demigods to believe in their Olympian parents again.

During dinner, the Stolls were trying to teach their new brother, Nick, on how to pick pocket someone even more efficiently without getting noticed, with Clarisse being the victim. As the three Stolls slowly snuck behind her, trying to reach into her pocket, Percy just smiled. As Nick was about to reach into her pocket, Clarisse turned around with a murderous glare.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Clarisse growled. The Stolls paled.

"Uh," Travis looked around the ground. Then, he picked up something that was a bit too far for Percy to see. "Oh, here Nick! This was the bug you lost."

"Oh yeah! I'm glad we found it." Connor said, picking up the trick.

"Thank you brothers for helping me find my bug." Nick said, while all three of them faked an innocent smile. The campers started to stir and chuckle slightly amongst themselves.

"Oh really?" Clarisse said. "Well then, will you tell me what kind of bug you have right there?"

The Stolls panicked. "It's, uh, you know what? Ask Nick. It's his bug after all." Travis said.

"Um, Connor was the one who caught it for me." Nick said.

"Oh, I didn't catch it. Travis bought it."

"What the-"

"They were trying to steal your wallet, Clarisse." Percy said out loud with an amused smile. Clarisse's glare hardened while the Stolls paled.

"You know what, it's getting late and we should probably get back to-"

"You're dead!"

"Run!"

The whole camp burst into laughter as they watched the daughter of Ares chased the Stolls around camp. Although aged, Clarisse was still quick on her feet and the same could be said for the Stolls. Percy chuckled at their behaviour and the whole camp seems to enjoy it as well.

"Demigods!" Percy announced. "After this, there will be a sing-a-long at the amphitheatre. Everyone is welcomed and whoever does not wish to attend, return to your cabin before curfew or the harpies will eat you." There were silent murmurs from the campers as dinner slowly moved on. After dinner, none of the other campers wanted to join the singing, which was fine by Percy. He was joined by the new demigods and Percy's old friends by the amphitheatre and although it was in a different situation than it used to be, Percy missed being with his friends while enjoying themselves. He'd missed them after eleven years of not seeing each other.

"Come on, Lucia, sit next to me." Percy offered. Lucia gladly followed as she sat next to Percy.

"You two look alike." Leo said.

"We're siblings, of course we're alike."

Katrina, the new daughter of Athena, raised her hand. "Percy, can we hear about your adventures?"

The others nodded in agreement as the hearth lit up with yellow, meaning everyone was excited and eager to hear his stories. Percy just chuckled. "Well, get some snacks first because it will be a long story." Percy said. They all cheered in excitement. In a few seconds, Will got some marshmallows and they all got ready to hear.

"Which one would you like to hear?" Percy asked.

"Tell us something about when you, uh, left." Katie said. Percy smiled.

"Well, after the war with the Giants, I seemingly disappeared." Percy started.

"Why?" The son of Demeter, Lucas Rodriguez, asked.

Percy had some trouble answering that question because it concerns his past and more importantly, Annabeth. Gathering his wits, he managed to answer Lucas's question. "I needed to cool off after the war, you know, catch some breath." Those who were close to him knew that he was lying, but he gave them a look that said _I'll explain later_. Luckily, the newer demigods didn't ask anymore questions than that as they just nodded.

"During my disappearance," Percy continued. "I've encountered many, many things that the world has not yet seen, things that are even hidden from the gods and probably Gaia herself."

His friends rolled their eyes. "Stop being dramatic, Percy. Just tell us the story." Leo said. Percy chuckled.

"Alright, alright, but I'm not kidding. One of the things I've met was dragon people called Draconians." Percy said.

"I thought dragons don't exist?" Katrina stated out.

"Who told you that?" Percy asked. "Isn't Ladon a dragon? Isn't Peleus a dragon? Anyway, Draconians are a species of dragons that could transform themselves into humans. They're strong, quick and can breathe flames that would disintegrate anything into ashes in just a few seconds." Percy could see that the new demigods and some of his old friends were marvelled by his story. "I tried to convince them to reveal themselves, but they didn't want their existence to be found out."

"Aren't you telling about their existence by telling this to us?" Lucia asked.

Percy shrugged. "Let's just keep that between us." Percy smirked.

"Um, have you seen them in their true form?" Lucas asked.

"No I haven't, but just try imagining Peleus being a big and strong dragon. It looks something like that." Percy said. They just nodded silently.

"Can you prove that dragons exist?" Katie asked.

Percy smirked slightly. "Stand back, then." He warned them. His friends took a step back and watched Percy closely. Percy looked at the sky and took a deep breath.

"He's not doing what I think he is, is he?" Leo whispered to Will.

"I think he might- Holy Apollo!" Will said. Percy let out a torrent of flames from his mouth, heating the atmosphere around them. When Percy stopped, he was grinning madly as the others stared at him in shock.

"You breathe fire?" Lucia asked with awe.

"Yep, it's what the Draconians called Flame Tongue. Those who had Flame Tongue in their mouth can breathe fire easily." Percy explained.

"I wish I can do that." Lucas said. Percy chuckled.

"Believe me, you're not the only one, but it's not that easy. You'd have to drink a jug of liquid fire without flinching and stopping. I, having some experiences drinking fire, can barely handle it."

"Oh yeah," Lucia said. "Dad said you once drank fire from the River Phlegethon in Tartarus with a girl named Annabeth." At the mention of _her _name, Percy's head shot up with pain and he grasps his head. "Percy? What's wrong?"

"Do you need any help?" Will asked, clearly worried.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Percy said as the pain subsided. "I'm sorry, but I have to go to bed now. You guys should too, it's almost curfew." They looked reluctant to do so, but they knew Percy wouldn't change his mind. Reluctantly, they dispersed and went back to their cabin. "Lucia, stay with me. We're sleeping in the same cabin."

"Okay, brother." Lucia said. She looked slightly guilty, probably because she thought she'd done something to hurt Percy. Percy seemed to notice her uneasiness and smiled.

"It's okay, Lucia. It's not your fault." Percy said while giving her a reassuring smile. Lucia just smiled back, but she was still worried she'd done something wrong. Percy and Lucia went to Poseidon's cabin and prepared themselves for bed. Percy and Lucia climbed onto their own beds.

"Hey, sis?" Percy called.

"Yeah?"

"How's mom doing?" Percy asked.

"She's fine. She and Paul are very happy and they won't stop talking about you." Lucia chuckled a bit. "It's a bit annoying sometimes when she starts talking about you when you were little."

Percy couldn't help but blush slightly. "Let's just go to sleep before I found out things that I shouldn't find out."

**Line Break**

**Third Person's POV**

Chaos wandered through the neutral realm of the universe, where everyone is powerless except for their physical abilities. She was here for a reason and she wouldn't have come here unless it was important. Everyone who ventured into this realm was in equal length when it comes to power. The thing that separates them is how well their combat ability is and how strong are they. Even if you're as powerful as Chaos and can't even hurt a fly, you're worthless here.

"I see you've come, dearest sister." A deep and husky voice greeted her. Chaos was surprised a bit, but she didn't flinch. She knew End was still too weak to conjure a physical form, but he was still strong enough to speak to her. The voice seemed to be coming from every direction.

"Why have you called me, End?" Chaos asked.

"Is it wrong for me to see my sister?"

"It's wrong if you plan on destroying her." Chaos snarled. End let out a deep chuckle.

"You haven't change." End said.

Chaos gritted her teeth. "Why have you called me here?" Chaos repeated in a more steely tone.

"I'm here to give you a heads up on what's going to happen should you send your lackeys against me." End said. Chaos couldn't see him, but she was sure that End was smirking right now. "In fact, your friend should be reporting in right now."

Right on cue, Chaos's ears rang with static sound. It was Bob. "Lady Chaos! We've got trouble! A group of beings are closing in on Camp Half-Blood in a form of meteor shower. I can't get through to Percy!"

"Bob?!" Chaos called. "Stay put and prepare to get me out of here."

"Roger, locking onto you."

Chaos would've preferred if she herself teleported out of here, but this was the Neutral Realm. No powers are allowed. Not even the creator of the universe can break that rule. Chaos glared at the empty space.

"End! The war hasn't started! Pull your forces back right now!" Chaos growled.

End boomed out a laugh. "I'm sorry; Chaos but I can't do that. Besides, I would like to see how your little champion deals with my forces, the forces of End!"

"Lady Chaos! I'm getting you out right now." Bob said.

**Line Break**

"How are things?" Chaos asked Bob. Bob shook his head.

"I was wrong. It's not a group. He sent out an armada. There're probably hundreds of them arriving in meteor shower, and the shields of Camp Half-Blood aren't powerful enough to stop them."

Chaos gritted her teeth. "Dina! Get Jason and the others ready. We have to send them back sooner than I thought."

Dina nodded. "Jason and Thalia?"

"No," Chaos said. "We're sending all of them."

**Percy's POV**

Percy was suddenly awoken by a sound through his ear piece. He literally shot awake and tapped it, to see if anything's wrong. "Hello? Anyone there?" Percy called. He tapped again his earpiece again but this time, he got replied by static sound. "Bob? Dina? Hello?" Percy called.

Bob had made these things and getting no signal from it was practically impossible. Percy could be at the centre of the Earth and he could still reach anyone wearing this earpiece from the surface without any difficulty. Either it's broken, or something's jamming the signal. Percy got up, changed into his normal clothes and went towards the door.

"Percy?" A voice called. It was Lucia, and she was still half awake. Her eyes were barely opening as she glanced at Percy's direction. "Where are you going? What time is it?" She said drowsily.

"It's early dawn," Percy said. "Don't worry, sister. Go back to sleep. I won't be long." Percy reassured her. Without hesitation or argument, Lucia crashed her head down back on the pillow and went to sleep. Percy went out of the Poseidon's cabin. The atmosphere was eerie and quiet. Percy didn't hear anything, not even a bug. The harpies were probably patrolling at some other part of camp, but it was weird that not even one of them was around here. Percy walked around and scanned his eyes around the area, looking for any signs of threats. He stretched his senses out, but he didn't feel any power pressure that felt like a threat. Percy was about to shrug it out and went back to sleep, but when he turned around, he saw . . . _her._

Standing in front of him, was his most wonderful dream but also, his worst nightmare. Her blonde hair was smudged with blood and it was floating around and her eyes were closed and her skin was deathly pale, as if the Death Mist was wrapped around her again. She wore the same clothes that she had when Percy last saw her, but it was tainted with blood. Her arms were crossed over to her shoulders, as if she was in a deep sleep. At her chest was where the blood stains were the thickest. Where Percy had drove Riptide straight through her heart.

"Annabeth . . ." Percy called softly. Tears flowed down from his eyes unconsciously as he tried to reach out for her. Percy's hand was inches away from her skin when her eyes shot wide open, revealing her stormy grey eyes. Percy pulled his hand back slightly when she woke up, but then, Percy noticed that Annabeth wasn't looking at him. She seems to be staring to empty space and she didn't seem to notice Percy's presence. "Annabeth, I'm here. It's okay." Annabeth heard his voice and looked over to Percy. When she looked at him, her expression relaxed and she gave him a warm smile. Percy's heart melted as he saw Annabeth's smile again, something he could only relive in his memories. "Annabeth . . ."

Then, her expression turned into shock, then horrified. Her pupils became small and her jaw dropped. Percy frowned. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Annabeth? Come on, talk to me!" Percy looked into her eyes, but he realized Annabeth wasn't looking at him. She was looking something _behind _him.

Percy made a mistake of glancing over.

Standing behind him, the same height like him, smirking with madness and sea green eyes that showed insanity. His jet black hair was messy, as if he'd just woken up and in his hands, was Riptide.

It was Percy Jackson.

And he was going to kill Annabeth.

Annabeth looked horrified and she was frozen on the spot. The other Percy inched forward towards them, eyeing especially on Annabeth. Percy soon realized what his intentions were.

"No!" Percy spread his arm protectively in front of Annabeth. "I won't let you!"

But his threat seemed empty as the other Percy walked slowly. Percy tried not to look scared, but his hands were trembling. Why was he experiencing this? This was not how it happened!

As the other Percy prepared Riptide for the kill, Percy stood his ground. When he stabbed Riptide, Percy expected it to hit him instead of Annabeth, but the blade passed through him harmlessly, as if he was just a mirage. Percy hoped the same thing happened to Annabeth, but his hope was crushed as he heard an agonizing scream behind him Percy turned around to see Riptide half embedded through Annabeth's chest.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. When the other Percy pulled Riptide free from Annabeth's body, Annabeth yelped in pain as she collapsed. Percy caught her and cradled her in his knees. "No, no, no, please, don't let this happen again. Please, Annabeth, no!" Annabeth looked at Percy in shock.

"Why?" She simply croaked out.

"No! I'm sorry! Annabeth, please . . ." Percy pleaded, but even he knew it was too late. Percy closed his eyes tightly, trying to blink out the tears, but he failed. His eyes got watery in an instant. As Annabeth's eyes closed and she held her final breath, she spoke something that Percy would never forget.

"Let me go, Percy." Annabeth said softly. Percy opened his eyes to see Annabeth smiling at him with tears flowing through her eyes. Percy looked at her, but she was starting to fade.

"What do you mean?" Percy said. "Don't go!"

Annabeth just smiled as she faded, leaving Percy kneeling alone. The other Percy towered above him with a sick grin on his face. "Sooner or later, Perseus Jackson, you will have to face your fear." He spoke, but it wasn't in Percy's voice.

This wasn't fair. Why him? Why did he have to experience Annabeth's death all over again? He would've preferred Tartarus or the Field of Punishment instead of seeing that again. The pain in Percy's chest grew more and more painful. His hands were trembling, but Percy didn't know from what. Why did it have to happen?

"Percy!" His earpiece now was finally working. It was Bob's voice. "Oh thank Chaos, I can finally reach you! Percy, an armada of End's forces are closing in on you. The others are on their way now, stay put and we'll help you out." Bob said. Percy didn't reply. He didn't have any intention to. He couldn't speak after what just happen.

"You are weak, Perseus Jackson." The figure in front of him said. "You do not have-" He never did finish his sentence as Percy mercilessly grabbed his neck, gripping it and breaking its bones while Percy gripped his hair and ripped the head off of the body. Percy didn't show any expression when he killed him.

"Percy? Come in? Are you there?" Bob asked. "Come on, can you hear me?"

"I hear you, Bob." Percy said softly. He steadied his breathing and tried to regain his composure, but experiencing Annabeth's death again was like opening up an old wound and cutting it deeper than it was before. The pain in his chest grew more painful.

"That's good." Bob sighed in relief. "Now, alert the camp. Prepare them for oncoming enemy and-"

"I'll take them all on." Percy said absently without any feeling. Bob gasped from the other line.

"Don't be stupid, Percy. It's an armada, not a small group. If it was the latter, I would gladly allow you to handle them yourselves. Now, alert the campers." Bob said.

"How long will it be until they get here?" Percy asked.

"About ten minutes, fifteen tops." Bob explained. After that, Percy spoke no more as he spread his wing, took his twin swords out and flew to the sky.

**Line Break (Third Person POV)**

"For fuck's sake Percy!" Bob shouted through the intercom, but Percy ignored him.

"What's wrong?" Dina asked.

"Percy's being a stubborn idiot. He's planning to take on the whole armada."

Dina cursed in Ancientiac language. "Can't you stop him?"

"He's ignoring me!" Bob cried out.

"Shit," Dina cursed. Dina contacted Thalia. "Thalia, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Thalia responded.

"Percy's heading for the armada. He's planning to take them all himself. Stop him!" Dina said.

"That Kelp Head!" Thalia growled. "Don't worry, we're on it."

"No!" Bob shouted through the intercom. "Don't go anywhere near him."

"Why? He's killing himself for Chaos's sake!" Thalia said.

"His condition . . ." Bob muttered silently. Dina took a look at the console and saw why.

"Thalia, don't go anywhere near him. Protect Camp Half-Blood from any enemies."

"But-"

"Do as I say, please. It's for your own good, and Percy's as well." Dina said. Thalia didn't know why, but what they saw must've completely scared them.

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong, I'm coming to help him." Thalia said. "Thalia out."

When Thalia is out of the line, Dina was trembling. "Bob, should we tell Chaos?"

"Go get her." Bob said.

Bob couldn't help but feel a bit scared. Something must've ticked Percy off, because his power exceeds everything, including Chaos. If Thalia and the others had went anywhere near him, it doesn't matter if they were immortal or not. If Percy had failed to suppress his powers, they would cease to exist. Percy is literally creating another space between him and everything else. Around him was a space of emptiness. His power pressure had been so strong, that it literally obliterates and destroys everything, even the atmosphere, the air, the oxygen, everything. Him, going to the armada isn't suicide. Going near _him _is suicide. Chaos had once said that he has the power that surpasses even Chaos herself, but this is ridiculous.

"Bob, I can't get through to Chaos." Dina said.

Bob swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's okay. We're going to have to help Thalia and the others. Percy's about to reach the armada." Bob said.

**Line Break (Another place, same time)**

Chaos stood at the altar of where he watches over the universe. The altar was more like the chamber in the X-Man film, where Professor-X tried to locate anyone he wants. Except, this place was decorated of real footage of the universe, each galaxies, each solar system and each planet. Chaos watches everything from here, everything in the universe.

Then, she noticed a disturbance, just at the upper atmosphere of Earth. Chaos zoomed in to see Percy flying to space. Surrounding him was his own personal void space. The space of nothingness.

"The boy sure lives up to his expectations, doesn't he, sister?" End's voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere. Chaos gritted her teeth as she regained her composure.

"What have you done to him?"

"I just simply help him remember what he did." End said. Chaos could feel him grinning, wherever he might be. "You know who he has to face, sister. You know he will not win."

"He will." Chaos argued. "I have faith in him."

"And what if he fails you?" End said slyly. "Should he fails, you will have no choice. You know how difficult it is for him." Chaos stayed calm, but inside, he was a bit worried. End had a point. Percy will face his hardest challenge in the future, the Primordial God of Time, Chronos, had foretold it, but Chaos was forbidden to interfere, and so does End.

"He will succeed." Chaos insisted.

"We'll see." End said before he roared with laughter as his voice slowly faded.

**Percy's POV**

Percy spotted the first meteor and sliced through it with ease. It wasn't a meteor at all. It was a vessel, to transport them to Earth. The vessel exploded, killing everyone and everything in it. Percy moved fluidly. Oxygen didn't become a problem to him when he entered space. To him, he was already dead after seeing Annabeth's death again. Percy dodged a thunderbolt fired at him and sent out a torrent of flames through his hand, melting another vessel before it exploded into nothing more than debris. Even though it seems impossible, his wing seemed to guide him through space. Wings work by using the wind to make them float. Without wind or air in outer space, flying seems impossible, but that didn't become a problem to Percy.

He rolled to the left and slashed at a vessel while firing a torrent of water at another one, instantly freezing it since they were at space where the temperature is below freezing point.

"You fought well, immortal." A voice boomed. "But I think it's time you join your friends."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a beam of light hit Percy with incredible speed and force. The light didn't do him any harm, but it was pushing back to Earth at terminal velocity. At this rate, he was going to be the world's fastest meteor.

"Percy! Come in!" Thalia shouted through the earpiece.

"Thalia?" Percy muttered even though he was flying towards Earth at high speed.

"Get your ass down here now!" Thalia shouted.

"Perce! We're in trouble!" Jason said.

"I'm on my way." Percy said. Percy could see the ground a few thousand meters below him. Percy grunted a bit as he spread his wing and glided through the air. Once he could stop, he scanned the area. Camp Half-Blood beneath him was on battle mode and dawn was approaching. Some of the vessels had crashed at several spots from the ocean to Half-Blood Hill. Marching out from the vessels were some of the species foreign of Earth that they had to battle. The campers were already awake, on their feet and armed. Surprisingly, they were more skilled than Percy had originally thought. The Olympians must've trained them well.

"They're crawling out from the sea." Nico said through the earpiece. "Percy, can you handle them?"

"Leave them to me." Percy muttered. He tucked his wing and dived towards Camp Half-Blood. The enemy was definitely closing in on them, so naturally, Percy had to stop them. He held his hand out and the ocean exploded with a dull boom, killing any enemies instantly that had been underwater.

"Thanks, Percy." Nico said. "We need to-"

"Thalia!" Jason shouted. Percy panicked at the mention of Thalia's name and dived straight to Earth. When he landed, the ground shook hard, causing a strong earthquake that could probably be felt throughout Long Island.

"Thalia, where are you?!" Percy contacted her through the earpiece.

"Percy, Thalia's being taken away." Dina said. "One of their vessels is flying out of here."

Percy gritted her teeth. "Jason! Take charge! Find Clarisse and tell her to get rid of the enemy. You're the air support." Percy said with a strong voice. He ducked under an attack of the enemy and sliced through his body, splitting him in half.

"You got it Percy." Jason said through the earpiece. Then, Percy could see Jason flying away in the middle of the army.

"Nico! Summon the dead to counter their forces. We need the numbers. Use your machine guns, but don't overdo it." Percy commanded. "Reyna, go invisible and try to take out each of them that seems the strongest. Piper, take care of the wounded."

"Got it!" They responded at the same time.

"What about you?" Nico asked.

"I'm going after Thalia." Percy said before he spread his wing again and flew away. "Bob! Dina! Help me find Thalia."

"We can't!" Dina said. "They're jamming Thalia's signal. I can't locate her."

Percy cursed. "Thalia, show me where you are." He silently pleaded. Then, he had a flashback of their previous argument before this. It was over a silly thing.

**(Quick Flashback)**

_Kelp Head, there's no way you're stronger than me._

_Says the one who got her butt kicked._

_Why you little-_

Then, Percy deployed his trap and fired lightning from one of the devices he'd implanted. The lightning instantly connected to Thalia and zapped her, but she's immune to lightning, but that doesn't mean she didn't feel the pain.

_You know that lightning will strike me the first chance it gets, right?_

_Because you're a freaking lightning rod!_

**(Flashback ends)**

It clicked onto Percy. Thalia's literally a lightning rod.

_Lord Zeus, can you fire your master bolt? _Percy prayed silently.

_Perseus, as much as I'd like to help you, we immortals are bound by Ancient laws. _Zeus said miserably.

_No, don't aim at anything. Just, fire lightning and don't target anything._

Zeus was silent for a while before he answered. _Very well, Perseus._

Thunder rumbled in the sky as lightning struck in the sky. Percy scanned the area where the tip of lightning was focused on. Every time a lightning bolt struck, its tip was heading towards a vessel that was moving upwards towards the sky.

"Found you," Percy muttered before flying towards the vessel. Percy was about to slice the vessel open, when Thalia's voice suddenly rang in the earpiece.

"Percy, don't come close!" Thalia shouted, but it was too late. The vessel exploded, pushing Percy backwards until he hit another vessel. The swords in dropped from his hands and he was left unarmed, but he couldn't care less. Thalia was on the vessel and she couldn't have survived that.

"What a naive little boy." A voice boomed out of nowhere. It was the same voice that had spoken just before the beam of light fired Percy back to Earth. "You will die here, before you can even reach me!"

Then, Thalia plummeted to the ground from the destroyed vessel. She was conscious and screaming, because she was scared of height. "PERCY! SAVE ME!" She screamed out loud. Percy wasted no time in rushing towards her with his wing tucked slightly. He caught her in mid air and she was hugging tightly at Percy.

The voice laughed. "You will die!"

"Not today!" Percy shouted. He shouldn't do this because he didn't want to hurt Thalia anymore, but he had no choice. "Sorry, Thalia." Percy muttered.

He used his blessing and took out Thalia's Void.

As he reached into Thalia's chest, streams of fluid blue light flowed from her chest. Percy had never done this to anyone else other than Dina's, Bob's and Phoebe's a while back and he'd never told his friends about it, but he had a slight suspicion that they knew about it. Percy pulled something out of Thalia's chest, a long sword. It was one bladed and the blade was at least one and a half meter long. The hilt was long enough for both of Percy's hand and there were blue lines etched on the blade. Thalia fell unconscious, but Percy had a grip around her waist as he gripped Thalia's Void with his other hand.

"I will not let you hurt my friends anymore!" Percy roared. Something shot Percy at his wing and Percy winced slightly. His wing was busted after being shot by something that he didn't know and he couldn't fly, but that didn't matter. He concentrated until a circle of blue light appeared below him, solid enough for him to stand on. Percy jumped from the platform and whenever he was about to fall again, another platform appeared and when Percy jumped, it disappeared, replaced by another platform beneath where Percy jumped. He made his way to the first vessel he encountered and slashed through it with ease, making it explode. Percy jumped sideways, avoiding a missile from the enemy and continued to slash. "No one touches her!" Percy shouted as he swung Thalia's Void sideways. The tip of her Void let loose a stream of energy that seemed the lengthened wherever Percy swings it. Whenever the energy touches a vessel or an enemy, they immediately explode. Percy continued to slash letting loose energies and his own energy, making vessels exploded here and there.

**(I would like to leave your imagination to that)**

By the time they'd finished fighting, dawn was here.

Percy didn't know how, but he managed to destroy every single one of their vessels and somehow landed safely on the ground. Thalia was safe in his arms, unconscious or more like sleeping. She can be beautiful when she's sleeping.

"Percy!" Piper rushed towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Percy said, even though there were several cuts and bruises around his body. "Can you check on Thalia?"

"S-sure." Piper said. Piper knelt down next to Thalia and used the ability Chaos had given her. She healed Thalia's injuries in a matter of seconds. "All patched up. Come on, let's get you healed next."

Percy shook his head. "Take care of the others first. I can heal by dousing myself with water, so don't worry."

Although not convinced, Piper reluctantly obeyed him and went to heal anyone else who'd been injured. Clarisse and Jason went towards him while breathing heavily.

"We've managed to defeat them, even though I don't have a clue what the fuck they were . . ." Clarisse grumbled. "Anyway, there're some major injuries, but nothing incurable and no fatalities, luckily."

"And the others are fine." Jason finished. Both of them frowned when they looked at Percy. "Percy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Percy said calmly. "What's wrong?"

"Well . . ."

"Percy, is the battle over?" Bob asked through the earpiece.

"It's taken care of." Percy said.

Bob sighed in relief. "Good work. Tell Thalia and the others they have the next few days off before resuming their training. They deserved it. Bob out."

Jason grinned. Undoubtedly, he heard when Bob said they had the next few days off. "Great, I could use some rest." Percy, however, was the only one who didn't seem too thrilled about it.

"Clarisse, look over the demigods and give them the day off. Repair any damage and get Will and the Apollo campers to help Piper with the wounded." Percy said.

"S-sure." Clarisse managed. Percy hefted Thalia slightly and carried her to his cabin. Percy ignored all the weird looks the campers were giving him and went straight for his cabin. Percy gently laid Thalia on the bed and kissed her forehead lightly. When Percy pulled his head away, he didn't see Thalia.

He saw Annabeth.

"Annabeth . . ." Percy muttered.

"Let me go, Percy." Annabeth said with a smile. Then, with a flash of light, the scene returned to normal as it showed Thalia again, sleeping peacefully. Percy winced and grasped his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Percy muttered to himself silently. He decided to dwell on that later as he took a bath, healing his injuries along. Although Piper's treatment would've completely healed him, he didn't want it. He wanted Piper to use her powers for other people, not him. He had to keep his friends from harming themselves for him.

"You're taking too much burden, Perseus." A voice said as Percy was about to put his shirt on. He turned around to see Lady Chaos. The room darkened slightly, as usual, to cover up her face.

"Lady Chaos . . ." Percy said emotionlessly.

"You think you're the only one who needs to protect everyone, even if it means you're neglecting your own safety." Chaos explained. "That's too much burden for you, Perseus. Why do you think I picked Jason and Nico? Their own leadership can help you lead your friends to battle."

Percy shook his head. "I can't let them get hurt by me."

"I know what you just saw, Perseus." Chaos said. Percy looked at Chaos. "End is playing mind tricks with you, Perseus. Be strong and do not fall for it."

"It still doesn't change the fact that she's dead because of me." Percy said miserably. "She's haunting me because of it."

Chaos sighed. "You're still young, Perseus. You're still oblivious to the obvious. In time, you will find out what I mean by that but in the mean time, take a break. End's forces won't be bothering you for a while now. Rest up while you can and if possible, get even stronger." Chaos suggested before she disappeared.

Percy just sighed as he put his shirt on.

Why, Annabeth? What are you trying to tell me?

**(Slight flashback) (A day after Percy left)**

**Line Break**

**Thalia's POV**

"Thalia," Dina called. Lady Chaos wishes to speak with you."

"What for?" Thalia asked. Dina just shrugged. Thalia went with her, followed her into a dark room. When Dina closed the door, Thalia's vision was reduced to zero. Then, Chaos appeared in front of her, but Thalia could only see her body. "You summoned me, Lady Chaos?" Thalia bowed slightly.

"Yes, I have something important to tell you." Chaos said. "But first, I need you to make an oath. Swear by me that you will not tell anyone of what you hear and know of from this conversation until the time is right."

"W-why?" Thalia asked. If Chaos had asked Thalia to swear by Chaos, then this must be important and Chaos must've trusted Thalia a lot to even tell her this.

"Just do it, please."

"I, Thalia Grace, swear by Chaos that I won't tell anyone of what I hear and know from this conversation until the time is right." Thalia vowed. The atmosphere seemed to thicken momentarily before it vanishes.

"Very well," Chaos said. "What I'm about to tell you concerns Perseus."

"Percy?" Thalia exclaimed. "Why?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't involve only him. It involves your other best friend, Annabeth Chase." Chaos said. Although Thalia had eleven years to get over her death, which she did, she still couldn't help but feel sad whenever she's mentioned. She'd lost a dear friend and she missed her so much. Thalia just stayed silent, not wanting to say anything. "You will be the key to Percy's future."

"Me?"

"End is waking up and Percy is still fighting himself." Chaos explained. "Ever since Annabeth's death, Perseus's has never been the same and perhaps will never be, unless he learns."

"Learns what?"

"Learns to let go." Chaos said. "Annabeth isn't haunting him, Thalia. Percy dwells on the past way too much, blaming himself for what happened to Annabeth and added with his emotional distress, he had delusions about her. Even though he won't admit it, he still clings on to them very tightly."

"So, you mean . . ."

"Yes, Thalia. Annabeth isn't haunting Percy. Percy is haunting himself, and it will be the death of him."

**Percy's POV**

After the battle at the early morning, Percy had a good night's sleep, for the first time in years. This time, no nightmares came to him, which was a bit odd, but it puts him in a better mood than yesterday.

"Percy," Lucia poked his brother's ribs. "Percy, wake up."

"What?" Percy groaned.

"It's breakfast. Come on, people are waiting." Lucia said. Percy groaned even more. "Besides, there's a stranger sleeping in another bunk."

"Eh?" Percy glanced over to see Thalia sleeping soundly. "That's your cousin, daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace." Percy said, half awake. Lucia gasped.

"You mean, she's the daughter of Zeus who got turned into a pine tree?" Lucia said.

"Yep, that's the one. As you can see, she's sleeping like a log." Percy mused, and then he yawned. "Tell the others I won't be there for breakfast because I'm tired."

"We all are, Percy." Lucia rolled her eyes before exiting the cabin. Percy chuckled slightly before he tried to get back to sleep to get some rest. The key word here is _tried_.

As Thalia lunged at him, Percy simply moved slightly to the left without even standing up or sitting up and Thalia missed her punch. She seemed annoyed.

"What did you mean, sleep like a log?" Thalia muttered. Percy smirked.

"Great to see you to, Sparky." Percy said.

"You really want to die, don't you?" Thalia threatened.

"Aww, I missed you too Airhead." Percy teased again. Percy dodged one of her punch, but she was quick as she continued with a kick, knocking Percy off of bed.

"Oh, and you're welcome for saving your life." Percy said. That stopped Thalia as she looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, thanks." Thalia said.

"That's all?"

"What more do you want?"

"How about, 'oh thank you mighty Percy for saving a humble soul like me'. Yeah, that sounds good." Percy said with a grin.

**Jason's POV**

They were headed for the dining pavilion when Thalia's voice shattered the peaceful morning.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID KELP SON OF A BITCH!" Thalia shouted loud enough to make everyone hear them. There was a loud crash, metal clanging before Percy ran out of his cabin.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Percy shouted as he ran from Thalia, who was chasing him with her lightning form.

Jason just sighed as he chuckled. "There they go again."

"Uh, Jason? Don't you think we should stop them before Thalia actually kills him?" Piper asked.

"COME BACK HERE!" Thalia shouted.

"Nah, Percy's going to be fine." Nico said. Then, thunder erupted in the skies and lightning struck repeatedly. The strange thing is, all of them seemed to be directed at Percy.

"I think we should help him." Jason muttered before they go and break up the fight. His sister and Percy can be quite childish sometimes, but that's why it's fun to have a family.

**A/N: I hope this chapter is good and I'm not rushing or cramming everything into one chapter. I did my best to fill in the information for you guys on what's going to happen next. Even though I left it in such cliffhanging ways, I know you would guess what I was trying to do. Other than that, I'm sorry for not updating for so long, it's just I got busy with my exams and, well, my grades sucked. Well, at least I tried, but that's not going to stop me from writing. For some good news, we will have a one week holiday next week, assuming you're reading this on Monday. I'd prefer it if you'd leave longer reviews and constructive ones are mostly welcomed. I try not to make this confusing like Starblade did with his fanfics, involving other species and everything. What I try to do is, I'll try do address them generally, like 'the enemy' or 'he/she' or 'it' instead of saying creating names for them, which makes it difficult for me to memorize and for you to understand. If you have a problem with that, please state it in the review so I would know.**

**P/S: Most of you probably know this, or didn't know this, but the plane I'd talked about is still missing. A Malaysian aircraft, MH370, had gone missing more than a week ago in the South China Sea from radar, without any signal or trace of it. Right now, 22 countries have participated in the search of the plane and they're searching most of the sea in the Southeast Asia part. I, as a Malaysian and a concerned citizen, am worried for the plane and the safety of the passengers, including the crew members. I know it's not my place to ask this from you guys, but I ask of you, no matter what your religion is, pray for the missing plane so that it can be found and pray that the passengers are still alive and that they may return to their family. There's a saying in Malaysia . . .**

_**Berikanlah petunjuk kepada kami,**_

_**Kalau di langit, turunkanlah,**_

_**Kalau di laut, timbulkanlah,**_

_**Kalau di darat, tunjukkanlah,**_

_**Hanya kepadaMu kami berserah,**_

_**Hanya kepadaMy kami memohon pertolongan.**_

**I'll translate it to English as best as I can.**

_**Give guidance to us,**_

_**If it's in the sky, give it,**_

_**If it's in the ocean, raise it,**_

_**If it's on land, show it,**_

_**Only to You (God) we are willing,**_

_**Only to You, we ask for help.**_

**#PrayForMH370**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**A/N: In this one, we'll find out what happened to Tia. Like I said before, she plays a somewhat important part in this story, though not as important as you guys might think. Scratch that, she's just an extra character, but she is a vampire to show you that other mythical creatures do exist, so in some ways, she is important in this story but- wait, I'm babbling again. Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 10**

**Percy's POV**

After Thalia had basically chased him all over camp with constant lightning striking around him, both of them finally wore off and decided to take a break. Percy sat at the head table, overlooking all the other demigods. All of them sat with their respective cabins, except for Reyna, who sat near Percy because, well, the Roman goddess Bellona doesn't really have a table in Camp Half-Blood, the Greek camp for demigods.

"How's your training going?" Percy asked Reyna.

"It's going fine, Percy." Reyna said with a smile. "Though I don't understand how you're able to do it in five years."

"It just takes hard work and determination." Percy said simply, but Reyna shook her head.

"It's not just that, Percy. It's your physical abilities. It surpasses even the ability of an immortal."

"Speaking of which, have Chaos made you guys immortal yet? I've never really talked to you guys about it."

Then, Reyna frowned. "Why would she make us immortal?"

"Wait, she said that you guys accepted immortality when she offered it to you." Percy said, now slightly confused.

"She never offered us immortality, Percy. Are you sure about this, or are you dreaming?" Reyna asked. Percy looked into her eyes and saw that she definitely had no idea what Percy was talking about. When Percy realized that he'd been tricked, he could barely control himself. "Percy? Are you okay? You're scaring me."

Percy contained his anger. "Clarisse! You're in charge. I have to go somewhere." Percy shouted.

"Wait!" Reyna said. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to have a little talk with Chaos." Percy growled under his breath. He spread his single wing and flew towards the arena. His power intensified as the water vapour in the air froze into ice, making it ice cold. Percy's breathing got harder as he tried to control his anger.

"It looks like the cat is out of the bag." Chaos's voice said behind him. Percy turned around and saw what Chaos had been hiding throughout the five years he'd known her. For the first time, Percy saw Chaos's face clearly. She was beautiful, someone who seems to be in her mid twenties. Her complexion was pale and her eyes were glittery like the night sky filled with stars. Since he was immortal, Percy had no problem looking at Chaos's true face, but that doesn't seem important because he was being overwhelmed by rage. Percy let out a strong wave of power that would've knocked anyone on their butt, but it didn't seem to even make Chaos stagger. "Percy, you have to understand that I did this for a reason."

"You did this for a reason?" Percy growled. "You lied to me! I trusted you and you lied to me!" He shouted, letting loose another surge and wave of power.

"Percy, contain your powers or you'll vaporize everything." Chaos mumbled. Percy was reluctant, but he eased his breathing and tried to control his anger. "Very good."

"Explain." Percy simply said.

"I had to make you immortal because only you can face End at the final battle. Thalia and the others . . . They don't posses the ability that you have. You can extract people's Voids, your close combat skills are unmatchable and you're-" Chaos cut herself before she let out anymore details that he should know.

"I'm what?" Percy challenged.

"It's nothing, Percy."

"Answer me, Chaos. I'm what?" Percy said. His feelings were getting the better of him. Annabeth's face flashed through his mind, giving him a slight headache, but he ignored it. "Come on, Creator. Answer me."

"It's not time for you to know." Chaos said with a steely tone. "You would do well not to challenge me, Perseus." Percy just growled under her threat. Without even thinking or hesitating, Percy took out his main sword and attacked Chaos. She'd expected that he would be reckless like this, especially since his feelings and emotions hadn't fully healed. Percy slashed sideways at Chaos, which she merely dodged. "You can't beat me, Perseus. I'm a Primordial and you're still at the level of a Gigantes."

Percy growled and moved with super quick speed as he swung his sword at Chaos, making her unable to dodge. Chaos seemed surprised with this.

"What the-"

Percy cleaved downwards, but Chaos acted fast by sidestepping and touched his neck, making him unconscious instantly. Percy dropped to the ground, unconscious.

**Chaos's POV**

Chaos was confused and baffled by what just happened. For a second, Percy managed to put Chaos in danger, just for a second. It's not much, but it's still a great achievement, even for a god. Chaos didn't remember giving that kind of power to Percy.

"Bob, Dina, can you check on Percy's statistics?" Chaos called.

"Sure thing, Lady Chaos. Give us a sec . . ." Dina answered.

"Oh, sister, you know that was his potential." End's voice whispered in her mind. "I'm sure you know this as well, but in case you haven't, let me tell you. Percy has the potential to beat me and you, sister. That makes him either your best hope, or your worst threat."

"You will not disturb the boy." Chaos threatened.

"Oh, of course I won't. In fact, I'm going to do something else. Something that will give both of us the benefit of the doubt." End said as he roared in laughter.

"You won't touch him, End." Chaos said, but he didn't answer back. In response, Percy's body suddenly arched as he made choking sounds. Chaos knelt next to him and put a hand on his forehead. As soon as her skin made contact with his, Chaos pulled her hand away. His skin was . . . vibrating. Well, at least it felt like it was vibrating.

"Uh, Lady Chaos? We may have some problem with the machine because according to Percy's body sensors, his powers are skyrocketing, surpassing even Gaia's powers." Dina explained.

"It's not a problem. End had given Percy his blessing, making him stronger than he could handle." Chaos explained. "Dina, keep me updated with Percy's condition."

"Yes, Milady." Dina said.

"Why would End do that? Doesn't he realize his helping us?" Bob asked.

"What he did will not only help us, but it helps him at the same time. It gives both of us the benefit of the doubt." Chaos explained. "Dina, how is he?"

"His heartbeat is getting slower and his temperature is decreasing." Dina said.

Then, the rest of Percy's other friends barged into the arena with their weapons drawn. They were expecting a battle, but they got none. Chaos quickly covered her face with darkness to avoid disintegrating her heroes. "Lady Chaos?"

"What happened?" Jason asked. "Reyna said Percy was going to talk to you and- why is Percy unconscious?"

"I'll explain later." Chaos said. "Bob, I'm going to need a Power Container in a minute."

"Coming your way in a few minutes." Bob said. "If End really blessed Percy, why is he like this?"

Chaos put one hand on his chest. "Right now, his body is in no shape to accept that amount of power, even if he's even an immortal." Chaos explained. Chaos was trying to extract the blessing to extract people's Voids from Percy to avoid his body from spontaneously combusting from too much power. "Bob, I'm going to need that container now." Chaos said. Chaos took a deep breath. "All of you, hold him down. This will be painful for him, very painful." They all nodded and held his feet and hands while Thalia cradled his head.

"Can't you just leave his powers there and suppress them inside him?" Bob suggested.

"That would be suicide. The compressed powers will build up and eventually, kill him." Chaos said. "Percy, hang on tight. This is going to be really painful."

Chaos pushed her hand onto his chest a bit harder, sending a pulse of dark light throughout his body. Percy's eyes shot open and his body started to struggle. He would've broke free if the others hadn't hold him. His body arched as he screamed in pain. "Hang in there, Percy." Chaos said. She pushed her hand again, sending another wave of pain down Percy's body. Percy screamed in agony.

"What's happening to him?" Thalia asked.

"I'll explain later." Chaos said. "Bob! The container!"

"Something's jamming this thing!" Bob shouted.

Chaos cursed silently. "I'm transferring it to Thalia." Chaos said.

"She's not ready for it!" Dina shouted.

"We don't have a choice!"

Chaos extracted the power from Percy as he gave out an agonizing scream. Percy's body arched painfully as the extracting process took place slowly and painfully.

"You're hurting him!" Thalia exclaimed.

"No choice," Was all that Chaos simply said. Chaos struggled as she tried to pull her hand along with Percy's powers. Blessing people with powers was easy, but getting them out of their body, that's the hard part, especially after the body had adjusted itself with the power. After five years of being inside Percy's body, extracting that power will be very, _very _painful. With one final pull, Chaos managed to extract the power from Percy's body.

"Thalia, be ready." Chaos warned. Thalia seemed shocked and confused, because she didn't know what she was getting ready for. "Dina! If anything goes wrong, send in a Medikit." Chaos said as she held the raw energy in her hands.

Powers, or rather energies, can't be allowed to be in a physical form while exposed to the surroundings for far too long. It would cause an explosion that would make an atomic hydrogen bomb look like a match.

In other words, energies that are not stored will go _ka-boom. _Big _ka-boom._

Chaos thrusts her hand into Thalia's chest. Thalia gave a strangled scream as the others hold her. "What are you doing?" Jason asked. All of them were eager for an answer, but Chaos was too busy to give one. Chaos was getting tired by the minute as she struggled to insert the power into Thalia as well as not kill her in the process. Chaos chanted a few words from the Ancient Language before pushing the power inside her. Thalia fell unconscious afterward.

Chaos panted and collapsed to the floor on her butt. Who would've thought that the Creator would get tired handling two demigods?

"Lady Chaos, are you okay?" Dina asked.

"I'm fine," Chaos managed. "How're Thalia and Percy?" Chaos asked.

"Their heartbeats have stabilized blood pressure normal and everything else seems in good condition." Dina sighed in relief. "Good job, Milady, you've saved them."

"They didn't need the saving if End hadn't interfered." Chaos growled slightly.

**Line Break**

After Piper did what she could on healing both Percy and Thalia, they set both of them near them so they could keep an eye on them. Nico, Reyna, Piper and Jason gathered around in a circle around Chaos, waiting for an explanation. Chaos was a bit tired, but it was nothing unmanageable.

"So, what happened?" Jason asked.

"Percy found out that I'd lied to him." Chaos admitted.

"What did you lie to him about?"

"I wanted to make him immortal, but knowing him, I knew he wouldn't accept immortality unless you guys also got it, but you're not ready. So, I said to Percy that I'd offered all of you the same thing and that you had already accepted. He agreed to it." Chaos explained.

"Bad move, Lady Chaos." Nico winced.

"I needed Percy to be immortal for his battle with End. I can't tell him this, but when the time comes, only him that's going to be facing End, where he'll be alone and he's going to face his biggest challenge yet. When Percy found out I lied, his emotions were jumbled up and End took advantage of it."

"How?"

Chaos glanced at Percy's unconscious body. "He gave Percy his blessing."

They all frowned at this. "Wait, doesn't that just help us? Isn't Percy going to be more powerful by that?" Reyna asked. Chaos looked into all of their eyes. Although they couldn't see Chaos's face, Chaos could see theirs very clearly.

"Yes and no. Although I don't know what kind of blessing End gave Percy, I can confirm that it made him even more powerful than he is right now. But by blessing him, End now has a way to contact Percy, may it be physically or through his dreams." Chaos said.

"Why did you take out Percy's powers?"

"Not all of it. I only extracted the second blessing I'd given him. A mortal body like yours, no matter how powerful, can't handle too much raw power inside you. You will literally combust if your body tries to suppress too much power. Percy's body could barely handle both of my blessings and when End blessed him, I had to extract his power."

"Why didn't you extract End's blessing then?" Piper asked.

"Because it wasn't mine to extract. Powers can only be extracted by the ones who gave them." Chaos said.

**Percy's POV**

After falling unconscious, his subconscious then woke up somewhere in outer space, because he was surrounded by several planets and, well, space stuff like asteroids and so on. In front of him, was a man with an appearance with striking resemblance to Chaos, except his eyes. They showed nothing but empty darkness. If the universe ends, without any trace of existence, his eyes were the perfect example on how Percy imagined the universe would be.

"Perseus Jackson," The man said amusingly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Chaos's chose champion."

"Who are you?" Percy responded, slightly threatening that he'd expected. The man laughed.

"Oh Percy," The man said. "You really have gone blind, haven't you?"

"What do you mean? You haven't answered my question."

The man grinned. "I am who you call End." The man said. Percy flinched as he braced himself for an attack. "Do not worry, Perseus. I'm not here to pick a fight. Heck, I'm not even here. I'm in your subconscious."

Percy growled. "What do you want?"

"I want to offer you something." End said. Percy didn't trust him one bit, but if he's here and he didn't attack Percy, then it must be something important. Percy stayed silent and he took it as a gesture to continue. "That girl from your past, Annabeth, was it? She still haunts you, doesn't she?"

Percy flinched as End mentioned Annabeth's name. His head hurts slightly. "That's none of your concern."

"Has my sister told you the _real _reason she haunts you?" End said, smirking slightly. Percy was taken a bit by shock by that one. The real reason?

"What are you trying to say?"

End smirked. "I have given you my blessing, Perseus. You'll see what it is when you wake up. If you want answers, then look for me, alone." Then, End turned around. "Until we meet again, Perseus."

"Wait!" Percy shouted, but he felt the world brightened up as he woke up.

**Third Person's POV**

Near the others, Percy groaned as he struggled to wake up.

"Why does my body feel like it's been dipped in magma?" Percy groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. Chaos noticed the change in his aura now that he's been blessed by two of the first beings that had ever existed.

"It seems you're awake." Chaos said. Percy tried to move, but every time his joints moved, it sent a wave of massive pain through his body. Percy gave out a strangled yelp. "Don't strain yourself, Percy."

"Percy, lay still." Piper said. Percy looked around him and saw Thalia lying unconscious next to him.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Well . . ." Jason tried to explain, but Chaos helped him.

"I've extracted the powers to use other people's Voids from you, in order to keep you in one piece." Chaos explained. "I have to give Thalia the power because I didn't have a container to keep it."

Percy didn't seem so surprised, which made Chaos have some suspicion towards Percy. Chaos concluded that End had probably visited him while he was unconscious. They needed to find out what kind of power End had blessed him with, but for now . . .

"Jason, can you please carry Thalia to-"

"My cabin." Percy said without any hesitation. Percy had a different expression, an expression that challenged anyone if they have anything to say about it. Luckily, no one argued. They all knew how close Thalia and Percy were. They all have seen how comfortable they are around each other. "Jason, help me with your sister."

"You got it, Perce." Jason said.

"Hold it." Chaos said. "The rest of you, carry Thalia to Percy's cabin and then rest for the night. Percy, stay here. I need to talk to you, alone."

"But-" Jason wanted to argue, but Chaos let loose a wave of power that was enough to make them stagger slightly, letting them know that her decision was final. "Okay. Let's go, guys."

After the others were gone, Chaos turned to Percy. "What did End tell you?" Chaos asked. Her face was now visible to Percy's eyes because the others were already gone. "I know he visited you, Percy."

Percy wouldn't meet her eyes. "Just some warnings about what would happen if we face him. Nothing special." Percy said. It was an obvious lie, but Chaos decided not to push it. She was curious to know what End had said that made Percy interested in him.

"Okay then," Chaos said, deciding to go with the flow. "But remember, End will manipulate you in ways you could never expect. Don't be reckless in making decisions."

"I know that," Percy growled. "I don't need you to tell me what to do." Percy started to walk towards the exit, which kind of ticked Chaos off. He walked past her without even flinching or glancing back.

"Perseus Jackson!" Chaos called out. Something must've happened, because Percy isn't one to be like this. What happened next was something that has never happened even before the universe was born.

As Percy glanced backwards, Chaos caught a glimpse of his eyes. As the shadows crept up his face and covered half of his face, his eyes gleamed with madness. Even in darkness, his eyes were visible to Chaos. His eyes showed something that gave Chaos, the creator of the universe, chills down her spine. Percy gave out a very eerie aura, even for Chaos. Madness and insanity seemed to creep into his eyes, making you second guess his sanity. To Chaos's surprise and displeasure, he gave a manic smile, the one that insane people give before enjoying other people's suffering.

Percy gave a soft, sickly giggle. "What?" He said. His laughter gave Chaos goosebumps, something else that never happened in her lifetime. Chaos didn't have an answer. Then, Bob contacted her.

"Lady Chaos, there's something wrong with Percy." Bob said. "His powers are-"

"I know, Bob." Chaos said. Then, she turned back towards Percy. "Try and find out what powers did End blessed you with. Until then, don't get into trouble." With that, Chaos disappeared. As she disappeared from Percy's sight, the darkness retreated back from his face, the manic glow in his eyes had vanished and his smile melted. He spread his single wing across his right side, then, black flames started to appear and licked his entire left arm until it was enveloped in thick, black flames. Percy grinned as he gripped his knuckles, extinguishing the flames. The power had come suddenly, without Percy knowing it and now that he does, he had no intention of telling it to Chaos. He had to find out why Annabeth was still haunting him after all these years. If Chaos won't give him answers, then he will ask someone else for them. He hates End, he wanted to kill him, but he needed answers and those answers can't be earned from Chaos.

He flew upwards and scanned the area. The demigods had gone to their cabins and there were no threats. Percy flew to his cabin but on his way there, he was knocked aside by something and went tumbling down back towards the arena. Percy landed hard with a grunt. He got to his feet unsteadily as he quickly took out his twin swords and looked around to get a look on who took him down. Percy was expecting to see some bad looking bad monster that was sent to kill him, but he wasn't expecting a pink haired little girl.

"It's been a while, Percy." The girl said. As she spoke, Percy could see the visible fangs on her teeth. Her eyes were purple and her smell was very intoxicating. Percy's old wound, from where she bit him, started to tingle.

"Tia," Percy said softly. "Great to see you."

Tia didn't show any expressions of joy or happiness from seeing him and Percy didn't expect to. He hadn't contact Tia in a while, so she may be pissed.

"How are you?" Percy asked.

Tia winced slightly as she glared at Percy. That meant Percy had hit a sore spot. "How am I? Where were you, Percy? You went missing suddenly, then the next thing I knew, you stopped contacting me. You know what I've been through?! You said everything would be fine!"

"Tia, I'm really sorry. I didn't-"

"Don't even apologize to me!" Tia growled. Then, Percy noticed something strange in her aura. It has changed. Sure, the aura would change if you got older, but this was a different change. As if something else was mixed in it. Tia has another power, other than her vampire powers and that power was similar to End's aura.

"You joined End, didn't you?" Percy said seriously. Tia looked a bit surprised that Percy knew, but she didn't flinch.

"It's not like I had a choice." Tia explained. "I had no one."

"So you decided to join him? Just because you had no one?" Percy demanded. "You could've waited! I would be there for you! I will be by your side if you needed me to!"

"I was alone."

"All you had to do was wait for us, Tia! I was going to be your friend!"

"I couldn't wait!" Tia shouted back. "I've been alone for far too long! After my father left, no one was there for me!" Percy was taken aback by her response.

"Tia . . ."

"He will come back," Tia said, reassuring herself. "My father . . . He promised that when I get stronger, he'll come back. I joined End because I needed to get stronger, Percy. He said if he'll bring my father back if I got stronger." Tia was getting delusional. "Percy, fight me."

"What?"

"Fight me, Percy. End said the only way he's going to bring my father back if I fight you and win. I want you to fight me." Tia said. Percy looked deep into her eyes. He finally made up his mind. He dropped his sword and put his hands in his pockets. Tia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not fighting you, Tia. It's not my style." Percy said. Tia gritted her teeth. Then, with unbelievable speed, she moved forward and slammed her fist into Percy's gut. Percy gave out a choked yelp as he was sent at least a few meters back from the sheer force of Tia's punch. Those vampire abilities were really helping her.

"How about now?" Tia said. Percy rose unsteadily to his feet.

"I'm not going to change my mind and fight you, Tia." Percy insisted. Tia moved forward again and kicked Percy in the ribs. Percy felt some of them snap as he fell to the ground. Being immortal, his injuries will heal all by itself, but not immediately. Right now, some of his ribs were still broken.

"Don't be ridiculous, Percy. Fight me, now!"

Again, Percy rose to his feet. "I'm not fighting you, Tia." Tia punched Percy across the face and gave a powerful kick to his sides. The searing pain was sent all over Percy's body like a shockwave, making Percy scream in pain as Tia kicked the place where his ribs were broken. Percy dropped to his knees as he clutched on his sides. Tia raised her foot and then smashed it on Percy's head, slamming it to the floor with such force that it literally crack the ground.

"So, will you fight me now?" Tia asked smugly.

**Tia's POV**

Tia was trying hard so Percy would fight her because she needed to get strong, for the sake of her father and so she could see her father again after a long time.

"N-no." Percy managed. Tia gasped in shock as Percy stood up and brushed the dust of his clothes. "I'm still not going to fight you, Tia."

"Why?" Tia managed.

"Because I don't want to fight someone who doesn't want to fight." Percy said.

Tia gritted her teeth and lunged at Percy, landing another punch across his jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground. "You've got to fight with me, please!"

Percy just stood up with his legs shaking. "I won't."

Then, a scene flashed into her head. It was when Tia's father was leaving her to help in the war. Tia held her hand, trying to reach her father, but her father had already left. With slightly anger, Tia punched Percy's body repeatedly with half of her strength. Percy grunted and choked, but he took each blow with his body calmly, keeping his feet under him.

"I do want to fight! I want to get stronger so I could meet my father!" Tia had tears coming out of her eyes unconsciously. She didn't know whether if it was from anger or sadness. She had to fight. She had to keep on fighting.

"I'm not fighting you if you don't want to fight." Percy said. Then, it hit Tia.

Tia had a sudden flashback of her past.

Tia remembered the bit when her father left him.

_Tia, I promise that if you get stronger, I'll come back, okay? I promise._

Tia waited and waited. When she asked her father's friend, they wouldn't look at Tia's eyes, which meant he hadn't come back. So Tia decided to wait for her father. Tia always reminded herself, she had to get stronger. The sooner she gets stronger, the sooner she could meet her father and they could live together again.

The war that her father had went to has ended, but the reason her father haven't came home yet was because Tia wasn't strong enough. Her father did promise that he'll return to Tia when she gets stronger. That's why she had to keep working hard and the sooner she gets stronger, the sooner her father gets home.

But after a while, her father never came back . . .

Tia always reassured herself that her father was okay, but deep down in her heart, even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew . . .

With tears flowing from her eyes and overwhelmed with sadness, she screamed as loud as she could. She leapt forward towards Percy. Her feet pushed her with so much force that the ground cracked beneath her. As she reached Percy, she started to punch and kick Percy with all her might. Percy didn't even try to defend himself.

"You're right!" Tia screamed as she punched Percy again and again. "I don't want to do this but if I don't, it means I've given up on him! He'd promised me that he'll come back!" Tia sent another flurry of punches and kicks on Percy's body. Percy just softened his body and he just grunted and yelped in pain as Tia attacked him, not letting his body drop to the ground. "Of course I realized that my father was already dead but by then, I didn't know what else to do! And I still want to think about it because I can't believe I won't see them again!" Tia sent a fatal blow to Percy's chest, sending him flying a few meters backwards. Percy had survived the blow, but his body felt numb all over the place.

Tia panted heavily with tears were visible on her cheeks. She had cooled down, but after letting all that anger out, the sadness finally crept into her. "I've been trying to get stronger for all those years, hoping that one day soon my father would come back. I can't face the fact that it was all for nothing."

Tia looked at the night sky. "If only I had realized that sooner." Her eyes started to lose its vision. "But its too late for that now." As her knees collapsed under her, she imagined the face of her father in her head, smiling at her. "Now, I have nothing left." Tia said as she fell to unconsciousness.

**Percy's POV**

Percy grunted and winced as he tried to sit up. His body was numb and sore everywhere after Tia had given him a good beating. Percy knew Tia didn't want to fight him, but he didn't expect Tia to hold something so painful inside her. She lost her father when she was still little and she was still holding on to the promise her father had made, even though she'd known her father was already gone. After struggling, Percy stood up and moved towards Tia. He hefted Tia and gave her a piggyback ride on his back. Even though it hurts, Percy didn't care. He limped as he carried Tia to his cabin.

"You have us, Tia. Your friends. You're not alone anymore." Percy muttered silently.

**Line Break**

"Oh my gods!" Thalia's voice rang in the morning atmosphere, making Percy groan as he tried to wake up.

"Thalia, I'm trying to sleep." Percy muttered.

"Percy, your face! What happened?" Thalia asked. Percy remembered the beating he got from Tia and he forgot to heal because his body was sore all over the place. He'd set Tia on another bunk bed in his cabin last night and closed the curtains so sunlight wouldn't stream in.

"What's wrong?" Percy groaned.

"Here," Thalia handed him a mirror.

Percy took the mirror and looked at it. When he saw himself in the mirror, he shouted. "Holy Poseidon!" His jaw was swollen and his eyes were purplish in colour. His nose bent in a funny angle and a spot in his skin on his left cheek was split. Now that Percy noticed his wounds, he didn't realize how painful they were until now. Percy winced.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Thalia said.

"I'll tell you later. Can you help me to the showers? I need to dip myself in water for these injuries." Percy said. Thalia nodded and carefully slung his left arm over her shoulder. Then, Thalia frowned. "What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. Your arm feels, warm." Thalia muttered.

"It's probably my body temperature." Percy said. Thalia just shrugged as she helped Percy towards the shower. Even with Thalia supporting him, each step he took still sent a wave of pain down his body. Percy winced at every step. When they finally reached the bathroom, Thalia slowly set Percy on the floor. "Thanks."

"You want me to help you with anything else?" Thalia asked, clearly concerned of her secret crush.

Percy smiled and shook his head. "I can manage myself from here on. Oh, Thals, tell Tia to wait for me in the cabin." Percy said. Thalia seemed surprised.

"Tia's here? Why didn't I notice her?" Thalia said.

"You were too busy spoiling me." Percy muttered. Thalia glared at him and gave a firm kick to his leg. Percy yelped. "What was that for?"

"I was afraid you might think I was spoiling you." Thalia said nonchalantly as she shrugged. Then, she got out of the bathroom, leaving Percy alone. Percy smiled at Thalia's behaviour. Percy reached above and turned on the shower. The rains of water poured out from the shower onto Percy's body, making his muscles relax and his pain disappear slowly. Percy allowed himself to be wet, just because he felt like it. The water was slowly healing him. His joints didn't feel painful anymore if he moved them. He cupped his hands and gathered some water before splashing them on his face. He felt better in an instant. Percy stood up, stretched his muscles a bit before taking off his clothes. Because he'd let himself to be wet, his clothes were soaked. He took his clothes off and grabbed a towel as he wrapped it around his waist.

He went out of the bathroom to find Thalia, holding her chain weapon in her hands. She had the hook in one hand and the grabbing mechanism on the other. As she glared at Tia, Tia just stayed still, looking on the floor.

"Percy, is it true?" Thalia growled. "Did Tia attacked you?"

Percy sighed internally. "Thalia, let me explain."

"She already did! She attacked you just so she could get stronger. Plus, she's with End, isn't she?"

"Thalia, let me explain." Percy said in a more demanding tone. Thalia reluctantly lowered down her weapon as Tia shot a look of appreciation towards Percy.

"Well, at least put some clothes on first, Percy." Thalia muttered. She blushed just as the same time as Percy did.

"Uh, yeah." Percy said, clearly red-faced and embarrassed. He fished out some clothes from the closet before getting to the bathroom, quickly putting them on and dragged Thalia outside the cabin. Thalia was still not happy that Percy was siding with her, but at least he managed to prevent a fight between them. If it happened, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Why are you siding with her?" Thalia asked. "She told me that she attacked you and that she was siding with End, the very dude we're trying to kill."

"I know, Thalia." Percy said. "Just hear me out."

"I'm all ears."

So, Percy explained it to her, from the point where she'd intercepted Percy's flight to the point where she confessed about her true intentions and feelings. Thalia couldn't help but feel sorry for Tia.

"After that, she collapsed." Percy said. "I know she's siding with End, but she's our friend, Thalia. We're one of the first demigods that she befriended with." Thalia's expression relaxed. Then, they stepped inside the cabin. Tia was still there, silently sitting on her bunk bed as she stared onto the floor. Her eyes showed sadness and regret, but also relief. It was probably because the emotion that had been building up inside her since her father left her was finally let loose. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulder.

"Tia," Thalia called softly. Tia turned around and faced her. Percy stood by Thalia. Then, Thalia pulled Tia into a hug, embracing her tightly. Because she was a vampire, Tia's skin was ice cold, but Thalia didn't seem to care. "I'm sorry, Tia." Thalia whispered softly.

"There's no need to apologize. It was my fault." Tia said.

"Don't worry, you're not alone now. We've got your back." Percy said with a small smile. "I don't care who you side with, you're still my friend." Percy said.

"_Our _friend." Thalia added.

"Thanks," Tia said with a smile that showed the tips of her fangs.

"So, what now? Are you going back to End?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, Percy. After what happened, I can't just waltz into their base like nothing happened." Tia said. Then, an idea clicked into Percy's head. End did said to meet him alone.

"Where's their base?" Percy asked. Before Tia could say anything, Thalia cut her out.

"Why do you ask?" Thalia asked suddenly as she turned towards Percy. "Are you planning something?" Percy paled a bit. Why was she pressing him?

"I'm just curious." Percy lied. "Besides, it couldn't hurt to know where their base is at, can it?" Thalia was eyeing on him suspiciously, as if she was suspecting him that he was the one who stole her cookie. Percy just maintained a cool expression. Then, she gestured Tia to go on, which sent a wave of relief towards Percy. His plan would be no use if anyone knew about it, especially those who're close to him.

"Well," Tia looked between us with confusion, but she carried on. "End said that his base was always moving, always changing places to avoid anyone from tracking it, but the truth is, it was never changing. There's a pattern. Every time it moves to one place, it always goes back to one particular spot."

"Where would that be?" Percy asked.

Tia paled a bit. "I wouldn't recommend going there. It's in the sea and if I remember correctly, it's somewhere off the coast of Florida."

Percy grinned. "I'm a son of Poseidon, Tia. The sea is my home territory."

"Wait, you just said off the coast of Florida," Thalia said. "Where exactly?"

"Um, I think you guys called it the Bermuda Triangle." Tia said. At that, Percy and Thalia paled.

"You mean, End is somewhere in the Sea of Monsters?" Percy asked.

"Oh, so you do know about it." Tia said. "But you're wrong just by a bit. It's nowhere in the Sea of Monsters."

"Then where is it?"

"It's _under _the sea." Tia said. "I'm afraid that even if you are the son of Poseidon, your abilities will be useless underwater in the Bermuda Triangle territory because the sea itself is magical. You may be able to breathe underwater, but your vision and your ability to withstand massive pressure when going under, I doubt you'll survive."

For the first time in his life, Percy felt nervous about going underwater. The sea in the Bermuda Triangle area was like an uncharted part of the ocean. Percy and some of his friends knew how dangerous those waters were, but Percy had no idea how deep it was going to be. There's a possibility that the bottom of the sea at the Sea of Monsters will go one forever, even deeper than any other bottom in the world. Percy had felt how the sea was like there. He could tell that it was different, because it wasn't like any other parts of the ocean.

"Okay, so now that we know about it, what now?" Thalia said. Percy just shrugged.

"Let's just keep it to ourselves at the moment." Percy said. Thalia kept an eye on him suspiciously. Tia didn't seem to notice, so she just nodded. Percy felt bad for lying to his friends, but he didn't have a choice. End had told him to see him alone if he wanted some answers.

So, he'll be going to the Sea of Monsters for the second time in his life.

**A/N: Please don't kill me. I know this chapter lacks of quality, which is bad since it doesn't make up for the late update. I didn't update for almost two weeks because I've got a big project for you guys which may come as a surprise. I won't tell you what it is, but I can assure you, it will be completed somewhere around April. So, just be patient. The project I'm working on will take a while, which will make affect my writing schedule, but I'll manage my time a bit more efficiently. And for the readers that are anticipating an update for 'Forbidden Love' and 'The Seventh Child', I'm very, very, very, very sorry for not updating for so long. It's just that my head is still a bit, uh, how do I say this . . . immature, in some ways. My goal is to write some good quality chapters for you guys to read and if I feel like that the chapter is not good enough, I'm going to have to start over from scratch. Believe me, I'm trying hard. Seeing how Eternal Love downgraded after being the sequel to my other fanfic, Falling For A Goddess, just made me be more careful in writing stuff. I don't want to make a story that I'm the only one satisfied with it. I want to make a story that you guys as well as me can enjoy. It might be hard because I'm still sixteen years old and English isn't my main language, but I'll try my best.**

**Now, for a bit of the sad part.**

**As you might all know, or don't, but the missing Malaysian aircraft, MH370, is still missing. It's flight is confirmed to have ended in the middle of the Indian Ocean, which sent a huge negative impact to our country. It saddens me to see the family members of the flight passengers await for their family members who might or might not come back. Even though the plane ended it's flight in the middle of the sea, I do not believe that they are dead unless their bodies are found. I've read about a kid, whose dad was a huge fan of soccer and was on the missing plane. The kid said this:**

**"Dad, your team, Liverpool, is about to play. You haven't missed every single one of their games. This is your first time not seeing them play. I want to watch soccer with you."**

**It saddens my heart to read the similar messages about the family members of the passengers. A wife waiting for her husband, parents waiting for their children, family members waiting for their relatives and all of them who might not come back. They didn't deserve such things and I believe that they didn't.**

**I know it's not my place to ask and I don't deserve to ask anyway, but I'm asking. I'm asking everyone, no matter who you are, where you're from or what you believe, please, I'm begging you, pray for the plane, the passengers and the family members that awaits them. If they're still alive, please pray for their safety and so that they can be found soon. If they really are gone, please pray for their souls to be at peace and pray for the ones who missed them dearly so that they could be strong in facing this. I, myself, truly don't believe that they're dead unless their body has been found. I pray that we can get some word on them, for better or worse.**

**#PrayingForMH370 #RemeberingMH370**


End file.
